Star Wars: What it Means to be Free
by newfoundspartan
Summary: What if starkiller had been around during the clone wars how would his presence have influenced the star wars univerese read and find out. starts at the cloak of darkness episode R/R please. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

This story starts in the cloak of darkness episode because I thought it was the best place to introduce the apprentice into the clone wars era I know I'm taking a big risk with this but this has been in the back of my mind since I saw the movie and started to watch the series. I decided I love the clone wars and I loved TFU (starkiller's a badass) so why not give it a shot. So without further interruption here is the story. For future reference anything in italics is either thoughts or dreams I'll specify which. I don't own Star Wars any of it!

______________________________________________________________________________

Prologue:

"You were weak when I found you" said Dooku as stared down at the 15 year old boy kneeling before him "but now your hatred and anger have become your strength" he said as he ignited his lightsaber and held it just over each of his shoulders. "At last the dark side is your ally rise my apprentice.

"What is your will my master" the apprentice said as he stood.

" Your training is nearly complete it is time now for you to face your first true test" replied Dooku

"You wish me to kill a Jedi" said the apprentice as his eyes widened with excitement _finally a true test for my skills _he thought.

Having received his orders the apprentice left for the hanger to ready his ship the rogue shadow on his way he felt his instincts tell him danger was near. He heard a lightsaber ignite and turned while igniting his own just in time to block a strike coming from a blue lightsaber held by a Jedi he only knew all too well his brown hair, beard, and blue eyes were unmistakable general Obi-Wan Kenobi a Jedi he hoped to have the honor of killing one day. Shoving off the first strike the apprentice blocked another aimed to slice off his arm he then flipped his blood red blade into the reverse grip his preferred style and blocked another strike aimed at his feet. Seeing an opening he followed up his block with a force push sending the Jedi to the ground and finishing the fight by plunging his blade into his stomach the hologram flickered and dissipated revealing a droid the apprentice knew since he was a toddler "ah maser another excellent duel" said the droid.

"Proxy you did catch me by surprise I haven't fought that training program in years I assumed you'd erased it" said the apprentice as he helped his droid friend to his feet.

"I thought using an older program would've caught you off guard and allowed me to finally kill you I'm sorry I failed you again" Proxy responded.

"I'm sure you'll keep trying but do me a favor don't ambush me anymore" replied the apprentice as they made their way up the ramp of his ship.

"Where is Count Dooku sending us now master?" Proxy questioned as the apprentice as he imputed the coordinates and jumped into hyper space.

"We are going to help Ventress save or silence viceroy Gunneray he's been captured by republic forces, and we cannot allow that weakling to divulge all the information of our secret bases" the apprentice responded.

"But why does the count want us to help her when she has failed him so many times" said Proxy.

"I'm there to observe and make sure she succeeds if she doesn't then well you know what happens Proxy" said the apprentice with a smirk.

"oh" responded Proxy.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Ahsoka leaned against the hull of the ship as master Luminara contacted captain Argias and watched as the viceroy tried to bribe the clone troopers into freeing him. After she had her fill of listening to the criminal scum she turned her attention to Luminara and said "thank goodness this is almost over this has been such a boring mission" as they docked with the ship.

Ahsoka with a whole lot more effort than Luminara ignored the viceroy as he complained about the so called inadequate way they were carrying out justice and was incredibly relieved when Argias and some senate guards came to take him to the prison block. "Senate guards, why all this security for the viceroy he doesn't seem that dangerous" Ahsoka said.

"Don't let your overconfidence allow Gunneray another advantage Ahsoka even now the viceroys allies could be plotting against us" Luminara chastised.

Argias did a last once over of the security consoles before making his way over to commander Gree and asked "how goes the interrogation."

"Nothing so far the Nemoidians are slippery lot but the Jedi will wear him down" Gree responded.

Inside the cell Ahsoka was getting more and more frustrated at the viceroys constant whining how master Luminara managed to stay calm was beyond her. Finally after about 10 minutes of this Ahsoka had had enough and angrily yelled "liar LIAR!" she screamed as she ignited her lightsaber and put it to the Viceroys' throat "tell us what we want to know right now or I will gut you like a Rokarian dirt fish" she snarled as the Viceroy fell out of his seat in fear.

Luminara immediately pulled Ahsoka aside "padawan" she began to lecture "terror is not a tool the Jedi use."

"I wasn't serious" Ahsoka defended "look the only he's going to talk is if he is afraid enough of us."

"General" Gree said as he walk up to the two of them "droids are boarding our ship."

---------

Ventress observed as the droids came out of the boarding ships and began to quickly dispatch the clones. She held back until the droids had passed through and began to pick her way through the bodies of the troopers and droids. Just then she noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye she turned to see a trooper contacting the other forces on the ship but before he could tell the rest of the ship of her presence she quickly sliced off his head. What she didn't notice was the dark figure hiding in the corner of the hanger waiting for her to leave so he could follow her.

------

Luminara cut down the last droid as Gree ran up to her and said "looks like we got them all."

"I believe you are right commander" she said as she contacted Ahsoka "Ahsoka the droids are taken care of."

"looks like your little rescue party has failed viceroy" Ahsoka said mockingly.

"I am ready to discuss a deal" the viceroy said in defeat.

But out of nowhere Ahsokas' least favorite person in the galaxy came out of the air vent and knocked the two senate guards out. "Well if it isn't the hairless harpy" Ahsoka said as she faced Ventress.

"If it isn't Skywalkers obnoxious little pet stand aside and I'll give you a cookie" Ventress shot back.

"Oh how sweet tell you what I'll give you a merciful death" Ahsoka said as she stepped back to block Ventress's overhead strike.

Ahsoka began to fall back as Ventress pressed her attack trying to find an opening in her defense they clashed sabers and she growled "Skywalker's not here to save you this time."

"what makes you think I need saving" Ahsoka shot back as she shoved Ventress back and tried to kick her but Ventress countered and jumped over Ahsoka just as the viceroy screamed "get me out of here and I'll buy you a planet!" Ahsoka made a run at them but the viceroy moved out of the way and she fell into the cell as he raised the laser field and laughed at her and said "oh what sweet irony."

-------

The apprentice made his way to the engine room and began his part of the plan he didn't like the fact of helping that worthless excuse for a Sith Ventress but he would not defy his master. So he began placing charges in the room while avoiding a droid and jumped into the air vent just as the last charge was set and then he set off the charges _this plan is going perfectly_ he thought with a smirk. Now all that was left was to wait for the Jedi aboard to take the bait.

-------

There was a sudden shudder from the ship and caught Ventress, Ahsoka, and Luminara off guard. Ventress hadn't planned on that explosion but she quickly took advantage of the confusion to charge up a force push and send Ahsoka and Luminara flying into the wall stunning both of them. Two senate guards came running towards her but where gunned down by their captain "our plan is going off without a hitch" he said.

"Our plan?" Ventress questioned.

"Yes our aw…" he never finished his sentence as Ventress plunged her saber through his chest

"Come viceroy we are leaving" Ventress said.

"I always had a god feeling about you assassin" said the viceroy as they made their way to hanger to steal a ship.

Ahsoka and Luminara got up as Ventress and the viceroy ran for the hanger "what are we waiting for" Ahsoka said as she began t give chase.

"Ahsoka wait I will pursue the assassin you find out were that explosion came from" Luminara ordered.

"But" Ahsoka began.

"Just do as I say Ahsoka now is not the time to argue" Luminara said.

"Yes master" Ahsoka conceded and began to make her way to the engine room.

-------

The apprentice waited until he felt another presence in the force. Proving his assumption correct a young Togrutan girl came inside he waited till she passed under him before he jumped down behind and ignited his lightsaber in the reverse grip and said "prepare to join the force Jedi."

Ahsoka turned to see a boy not much older than her standing before her in tattered training robes she noticed he had injuries all up and down his arms that had not healed correctly and a nasty disfigured patch of skin on his elbow from a burn. "Who are you" she demanded.

"Who I am of no importance to you" he responded and charged her. Ahsoka barley had time to block his strike _he's fast_ she thought as she deflected and blocked attack after attack.

The fight took place all over the damaged engine room as Ahsoka and the apprentice did everything possible to overcome the other. _Now this is the test of my skills I have been waiting for_ thought the apprentice as he blocked another attack from the togrutan for one not much younger than him she was a very skilled warrior. The apprentice shoved the togrutan back and before she could recover and start another assault he threw out a force repulse sending her falling to one of the lower cat walks.

Ahsoka hit the floor and was dazed _a force repulse man this guy is powerful_ she thought as she got back up to face him. Just as she did he landed and charged her and began his own onslaught of attacks and strikes. _I can't keep this up I'm starting to get tired_ Ahsoka thought just as the apprentice knocked her on to her back. "I hope you've made your peace Jedi" he said as he raised his lightsaber to deliver the final blow _is this it is this how it ends I'm sorry skyguy I failed I hope will forgive me _Ahsoka thought as she prepared for death. But it was in that moment she noticed something in the apprentices eyes _wait a minute I sense doubt, hesitation, second thoughts then that means there may be hope for this guy maybe he can be saved_ but before she could voice her thoughts she sensed that Ventress and the viceroy had escaped the boy sensed it to and also the presence of the Jedi master and several clone troopers. Knowing he could not handle those kind of odds he retracted his lightsaber and said "we will meet again and next time you will die" and disappeared leaving Ahsoka to ponder the strange feelings she sense from him. _I know the force is telling me that boy has good in him somewhere and I intend to find it and pull him away from the dark side_.

End notes:

So there is the first chapter and the prologue what do you think I hope you liked it I know I made some changes with the apprentice in making him younger and making him Dookus apprentice rather than Vaders but I hope they can be accepted. And no Juno is not in this sorry to all of you Starkiller/Juno fans out there although I have nothing against the pairing but I'm thinking about making this a Starkiller/Ahsoka but I'm not too sure yet but I would love to hear you guys opinion on it so please review and I welcome any and all advice and constructive criticism I'm always trying to be a better writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon returning to his master's ship the apprentice made his way to his master's personal chambers as soon as he entered he saw his master staring out the viewport. The apprentice kneeled and waited for his master to acknowledge his existence.

"I recently received a report from Ventress the viceroy is safely back in our hands" said Dooku "you have done well my apprentice" Dooku finished.

"Thank you my master" replied the apprentice "I sense frustration within you" stated Dooku. "I apologize master for my frustration but I did not get the chance to kill one of the Jedi like I hoped" the apprentice said.

"Patience child you will soon get the chance you desire but for now I have a new assignment that requires your attention" Dooku said as he turned to ace the apprentice "I am at your service master."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile on Luminaras cruiser she and Ahsoka were giving an explanation as to why the viceroy escaped.

"I'm sorry we let that criminal slim get away" said Ahsoka "its okay snips I know you did your best" replied Anakin.

"Master I…" Ahsoka began but was interrupted by master Yoda "troubling this news of Argias's betrayal all around us our enemies seem to be."

"Not all hope is lost Ventress and the Viceroy used a republic ship to escape" said Luminara "then it can be tracked" said Anakin with a hint of excitement.

"I'll see you back at the rendezvous snips" said Anakin but before he and Yoda could cut the transmission Ahsoka stopped them "masters wait there is something else Ventress and Argias didn't work alone."

"What do you mean snips" Anakin asked curiously "there was another guy that attacked me in the engine room" replied Ahsoka.

"My best guess is that Dooku has a new apprentice one that is much more powerful then Ventress" explained Ahsoka "great that just creates a whole new world of problems for us" said Anakin.

Ignoring the young Jedi's sarcastic remark Yoda said to Ahsoka "much confusion I sense in you concerning this boy speak your mind padawan."

"Well I'm not sure how to explain it but when I fought him I sensed something different about him it felt like the force was telling me something about him" said Ahsoka.

"Hm… describe this feeling the force gave you padawan" replied Yoda.

"Well I sensed doubt, second thoughts, but most of all among all the darkness that surrounded him I glimpsed a bright spot it was hard to see but I know I saw it" said Ahsoka.

"Believe there is still hope that this young one can be saved from the dark side you do padawan" Yoda concluded "yes master I do I know he has good in him we just need to find it" replied Ahsoka.

"Skywalker when you are reunited with your padawan return to the Jedi temple you must" said Yoda "discuss this with the council we will."

"Of course master" said Anakin "I'll see you soon snips Skywalker out."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_This was a waste of time_ the apprentice thought as he retracted his lightsaber and stared down at corpse of the last clone in this base _no challenge no challenge at all_ he thought as he set the last of the charges to destroy the base.

_Why do the Jedi care about the worthless clones can't they see they are just as expendable as battle droids_ the apprentice thought as he made his way to the garage and took one of the speeder bikes there and left the base. Once he was a safe distance away he stopped the bike and pressed a button on his wrist communicator and watched as the republic base on Toydariya go up in flames taking one more second to admire his handy work the apprentice fired the speeder bike back up and made his way to were Proxy had the Rogue Shadow waiting.

When he returned he immediately had Proxy contact his master. He kneeled down as soon as Proxy took the form of Count Dooku "my mission is complete master the Republic base is destroyed" the apprentice said.

"Good good" replied Dooku "you are proving to be much more worthy then Ventress."

"Thank you my master what would have me do now head to Grevious's lair and take care of master Fisto" _how I would love to wipe that annoying smile off his face _thought the apprentice.

"No" said Dooku with finality "I want you to return to my ship and we will discuss your next mission."

"Yes… my master" said the apprentice as the hologram of Dooku faded and Proxy collapsed into his arms.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last time Ahsoka stood before Jedi council was when she was informed that she was going to be Anakins' apprentice she felt very small then and it was clear that hadn't changed.

"So how sure you that this boy was Dookus' apprentice padawan" Mace Windu inquired.

"Almost certain master why else would he be there during the viceroy's escape" answered Ahsoka.

"You mentioned he was an incredibly powerful wielder of the force" said the hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi "just how powerful."

"Definitely more powerful then Ventress" said Ahsoka.

"You mentioned that through the force you felt an aurora of doubt around the boy" said Shaak Ti "in the sense that he doubts who he is yes?"

"Unlike Ventress he has second thoughts about the dark side but he has buried those doubts so deep that he himself would never admit to them" replied Ahsoka.

"You also mentioned that there is a shred of good left in this boy" Master Plo Koon said.

"It was hard to spot but know it was there like his doubts the good in him is also buried deep inside" said Ahsoka.

"It appears to me that young Ahsoka believes there is some hope that this boy can be redeemed" stated Plo Koon.

"Do you padawan?" asked Mace.

"I do master Windu I felt it in the force we were always taught never to ignore what the force tells us" said Ahsoka.

"Then find this boy we must" Yoda finally spoke.

"With all due respect masters where do you expect to start looking" said Anakin.

"On Toydariya the Republic base there lost contact with it we have all but for one last distress signal" said master Yoda as he produced a holocron and used the force to send floating into Anakins' hand. "On that holocron the last transmission the clones there made."

"So you want us to head to Toydariya and search for any clues about this boy" concluded Anakin Yoda nodded. Mace adjourned the meeting and Anakin and Ahsoka headed back to the Resolute to hear what was on the holocron.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The apprentice lifted the hologram of the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn into the air with the force and then threw his lightsaber at him impaling him in mid air then calling his lightsaber back to him let Proxy drop to the ground. He hooked his lightsaber back to his belt and walked over and helped his droid friend to his feet.

"Count Dooku has trained you well master" Proxy said as the apprentice led him over to the repair table so he could fix him.

"I know Proxy you are also getting better at using Jinn's style I noticed a definite improvement from when you last used him" said the apprentice.

"I still was not good enough to fulfill my programming" answered Proxy "I'm sorry I constantly keep failing you."

"Don't worry Proxy Jinn's style is a very force driven style so it's understandable that you can't use it to its fullest potential" replied the apprentice in understanding.

As the apprentice worked on fixing Proxy he noticed that although he still enjoyed sparring the droid he could feel that his heart was no longer into it. Ever since he faced Togruta Jedi Proxy just couldn't pose the same challenge to him as she did. That did not mean Proxy was not a formidable opponent the droid certainly kept him on his toes but that didn't change the fact he wanted to face a real Jedi again the thrill he got out of fighting one was like no other and he wanted to feel it again. Hopefully the next assignment his master said he would give upon his return would allow him that chance he so desired.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End Notes

Second chapter done sorry there wasn't as much action in it as the first chapter but this was more of a filler chapter to give me the chance to give a little insight as to where things are going. Read and Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_This is clone commander Avalanche we are under attack by an unknown hostile he infiltrated our base and began setting charges will systematically killing us all off we can't stop him what the awwww…_" that was the fourth time Anakin had played the transmission he didn't know what to make of it _how could one person infiltrate a republic base and not only destroy it but kill every clone inside _he thought the republic clones were very highly trained _this has to be the kid Ahsoka spoke of I know for a fact Ventress couldn't take on an entire base full of clones and survived_ he contemplated. He decided to turn in _maybe when we get to Toydariya we'll be able to find some better evidence_.

Anakin was shaken awake by Ahsoka "master we're here" she said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The apprentice quietly made his way to the clone base on Geonosis _why does my master keep sending me to destroy these republic bases _he wondered as he snuck up behind a clone sentry and ignited his lightsaber sending the red blade through his back and out his chest.

After he killed the clones outside he heard one of the sentry's comlink go off "_Flash come in what's the verdict out there is it still clear._" Knowing that they would send someone to investigate the apprentice flattened himself against the wall next to the door and waited for a clone to exit when he did the apprentice quickly dove inside _let's get this over with _he thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Give me an update Rex what have the salvage teams found so far" Anakin said as he and Ahsoka exited the gunship that had dropped them off.

"Nothing so far sir whoever blew this place knew what they were doing" captain Rex responded.

While her master kept talking with Rex about the salvage op. Ahsoka decided to look around herself. As she walked around the scorched ruins she began to feel a great darkness around the area when she reached the place where the command center was the feeling was so intense she quickly had to turn away. After leaving the place that used to be the command center Ahsoka began walking by the salvage teams and nodded to them as she passed by. When she neared where the barracks where she felt the feeling of the dark side get stronger once again when she got to where the clones slept she felt like suffocating because of how strong the feeling was.

"The dark side is certainly strong here" Ahsoka jumped when she heard her master's voice.

"It is" she agreed "but why would this kid kill all of the clones before he blew the base up?"

"To make sure there were no witnesses" Anakin answered as he grimly looked around the wreckage. Even though most of the base was destroyed Anakin could still spot places where there was evidence that the attacker wielded the power of the force such as a piece of a door bent back from a force push. "Well it looks like our little Sith friend is very adept in the ways of the force" Anakin concluded as he and Ahsoka continued on through the blasted out base.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The apprentice blocked blaster bolt after blaster bolt as he charged a group of clones in the garage he grimaced as a blaster bolt grazed his thigh _to show pain is to show weakness _he told himself as he jumped over the clones and slammed his fist into the ground sending all of the into the air following that up with a force repulse sending all of them flying into the walls with a series of sickening cracks. After taking care of the clones in the garage the apprentice made his way to the command center killing off any clones that stood in his way.

When he got there he charged up a force push and blasted his way through the door sending two clones that were unfortunately standing to close flying into the back wall killing both instantly. The apprentice saw at least twenty clones inside making a final stand against him _how amusing _he thought as he began his bloody work.

The apprentice sliced, pushed, threw, electrocuted, and stabbed every clone in the command center until he came to the last clone and finished him with two upward slices cutting both his arms off and then turning his back to him while flipping his lightsaber over to the reverse grip and stabbing it through his stomach. After the clones' lifeless body fell to the ground the apprentice used the communications array to contact his master.

"Every clone in the base has been eliminated master" said the apprentice when Dookus' hologram appeared.

"_Good now stay where you are_" ordered Dooku his apprentice gave him a confused look "_the Jedi have learned of you and have sent Skywalker and his apprentice to find you._"

The apprentices' eyes widened with excitement _so I will get the chance to kill the so called chosen one_ "yes my master as you wish."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"General Sir we just received a message from the council the republic base on Geonosis just dropped out of contact" Rex said as he approached Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Have everyone return to the Resolute our next stop is Geonosis" said Anakin "come on snips let's go get this new apprentice" said Anakin as he and Ahsoka hopped into a gunship.

Once everyone was aboard the Resolute the ship set a course for Geonosis and jumped into hyperspace.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The apprentice waited in the command center like his master ordered. Suddenly he sensed two strong force presences "there here" he said aloud as he watched a republic star destroyer descend to the planet.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the resolute came out of hyperspace and descended down to Geonosis Ahsoka immediately sensed the familiar force presence of the boy she faced on Luminaras' ship _he's here I know it and he's waiting for us _she thought.

"Rex have everyone stay aboard me and Ahsoka will handle this" said Anakin as he and Ahsoka made their way to the hanger.

Ahsoka and Anakin jumped into their fighters when they reached the hanger and headed to the republic base.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The apprentice watched two Jedi star fighters make their way to the base. He decided to wait for them in the command center when he looked down at one of the security cameras he smiled when the Jedi exited their fighters and made their way to him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Anakin exited his fighter he looked around sadly at the broken bodies of the clones inside _what a waste _he thought sadly as he and Ahsoka made their way through the base in search of its' attacker.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay that's the third chapter so what do you think send me a review and give me some feedback. Also the part concerning the base on Geonosis I decided that since the republic won at Geonosis they would leave a base there to make sure the separatists couldn't take it back.

I'd like to thank Darth Comrade for his great review (thanks for the advice it's helping a lot) and for putting on his alert list, same for Blacksword Zero, and mattd144 for putting my story on his favorites list.

See you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here it is the Anakin and Ahsoka vs. the apprentice let's see who comes out on top. Also the possible Starkiller/Ahsoka pairing is still up in the air I want to hear you guys opinion I don't want to do something you guys won't like so please tell me what you think. So without further a due let's get this duel started.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

_Where are you _Anakin thought as he and Ahsoka made their way through the silent base. Ahsoka looked around sadly at the dead clones all of them had missing arms, legs, stab wounds, slash marks, and burns from being electrocuted by force lightening _so many dead but for what purpose_ she thought as she and Anakin walked through one of halls that were littered with bodies.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The apprentice observed the Jedi's progress through the security cameras _that's right come to me and meet your doom_ he thought as they neared the command center. When they neared the door he turned them off and faced the door as it slide open revealing his opponents.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the door opened Ahsokas' eyes immediately locked onto the boy standing amongst the bodies of the clone troopers. "We finally found you" she said "now surrender and make it easy on yourself."

"You were lucky the last time we fought Jedi" responded the boy monotonously "this time around neither you or your master will leave this base alive" with that he sent a wave of force lightening at them.

Anakin and Ahsoka immediately reached for their lightsabers and began absorbing the lightening.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The apprentice knew he needed to knock one of them out of the fight at least long enough to kill one of the Jedi so he could focus on the other. Deciding to go for the Togruta first he sent just a little more energy her way. When it connected with her lightsaber it created a flash blinding her for a second that was all the time the apprentice needed he dashed forward and kicked her in the stomach while backing it up with the force he sent her flying down the hall. He then ignited his lightsaber and turned just in time to meet an over head strike from Anakins' azure blade with his own blood red blade.

"You're going to pay for that" said Anakin as he shoved the boy back and began assaulting him with a series of strikes.

The apprentice block and parried all of Skywalkers' attacks but felt hard pressed in doing so _he's a lot better than I anticipated but no matter I will defeat him _after blocking another strike the apprentice dodged an attack aimed at his feet by back flipping as soon as his feet hit the ground he threw out a force push stumbling Skywalker which gave the apprentice the chance to go on the attack. He threw himself at Skywalker letting his anger and rage consume him and fuel his attack.

The apprentice slashed and hacked at Skywalker trying to find an opening finally he caught him off guard by melding a force push with a slash although Skywalker blocked the slash he wasn't expecting a force push behind and it sent him flying down the hall as the apprentice chased after him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka slowly got up from the floor and held her throbbing head _man that guy hits hard _she thought as she shook off the soreness in her body and ran back to where her master and that boy were fighting.

Ahsoka got back to the fight just as the boy sent her master flying down the hall and watched as he chased after him. Before he could get to her master Ahsoka force gripped the boy and lifted him up and then slammed him back down to the floor and then threw him back up and attempted to run up grab him but he saw her coming and used a force pushed and sent her to the floor. Quickly recovering Ahsoka reignited her lightsaber and locked blades with the boy "Dooku thinks he's turned you" she said "but I can sense your doubt in the dark side you still have good within you…ahh!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before the Togruta could continue the apprentice shoved his lightsaber the last few centimeters and slammed the Togrutas' green lightsaber onto her eyes burning them as she threw her head back and screamed in pain. The apprentice used a force grip to lift her up and prepared to bring her down onto his blade but he was sent flying down the hall by a massive force push causing him skid and bounce across the floor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin ran under Ahsoka and caught her before she hit the floor he laid her down winced when he saw badly burned eyes. "Ahsoka, come on snips say something" Anakin said as he stared down at his injured padawan.

Ahsoka moved her head slightly "master is that you" she said weakly.

"I'm here snips don't worry I'll get you out of here and get you some medical help right after I make this sith pay" Anakin said in anger.

"No master please don't kill him I can still sense his doubt please try to capture him I know there is good in him somewhere I can feel it" Ahsoka said desperately.

Deciding to heed Ahsokas' words Anakin reached into the force and attempted to see what she saw in this boy. When he did he nearly recoiled from what he felt pain terrible pain a great feeling of loss that could only be brought on by the loss of a loved one. Anakin found himself begin to sympathize with this boy knowing full well that had lost someone he loved dearly as well after getting past that he felt it doubt there it was and behind that a bright spot a shred of good.

After feeling this Anakins' for the boy was replaced with pity _I know exactly how you feel_ he thought as he watched the boy slowly get up and reignite his lightsaber and face him. Anakin leaned Ahsoka against the wall "stay here and don't move until I come back" he said softly and stood and faced the boy. "Now that I see what my padawan sees in you I can only feel sympathy towards you" Anakin said to the boy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Spare me your sympathy Jedi I have no need for it" responded the boy as he charged straight at Anakin.

The apprentice slammed his lightsaber onto Skywalkers' blade and began an onslaught of deadly strikes which Skywalker blocked with relative ease. _What is happening he is fighting much better than before_ the apprentice thought frustrated as he hacked and slashed at Skywalker but couldn't find any opening.

Skywalker shoved the apprentice back and began his own attack the apprentice was having an even harder time blocking these strikes then before. After blocking a series of strikes Skywalker kicked the apprentice in the stomach winding him and then lifting him up with the force and throwing him down the hall. When the apprentice hit the floor he was dazed as he was getting up his wrist communicator went off.

"_Master count Dooku demands that you leave the base at once_" Proxy said of the communicator.

"What the Jedi are right here I can defeat them" the apprentice protested.

"_Count Dookus' orders are final master_" Proxy said.

"Alright Proxy meet me at the garage" said the apprentice in defeat as Skywalker ran up to him "I'm sorry but I must leave Jedi but we will meet again" the apprentice produced a detonator and hit the button.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin almost lost his balance as a series of explosions happened in the lower levels of the base when he could finally focus the boy was gone. Quickly forgetting about him Anakin ran back to where he left Ahsoka and picked her up "come on snips it's time to go" he said as he ran for where they left their fighters.

When he got there Anakin placed Ahsoka in his star fighter and closed the hatch and said "Artoo get Ahsoka out of here I'll be right behind you" Artoo gave a few concerned beeps but did as he was told and fired up the fighter will Anakin hopped into Ahsokas' fighter and followed Artoo back to the Resolute.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the apprentice returned to his masters' ship he headed straight for his quarters when he got there he knelt down and waited for his master to speak.

"Come here my young apprentice" Dooku said.

The apprentice walked up to his master and stood beside him but as he did a hologram appeared behind him. He turned to face it but when he did he felt a lightsaber go through him he slumped forward but was caught by Dooku "my master has discovered your existence" he said as jerked the blade out of the apprentice and let him fall to the floor. "What is thy bidding my master" Dooku said to the hologram of the cloaked figure before him.

"You have forgotten your place count Dooku by taking this boy as your apprentice" Sidious said "you have betrayed me now you will kill him or I will have you both destroyed."

The apprentice started to try and get up but before he could Dooku force gripped him and threw him into the wall and then another and finally out into space.

_Am I dead what has happened to me I can't feel anything I must be dead but if I am why am I asking shouldn't I know._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin paced outside the door to the infirmary when the doors finally opened up he nearly startled the clone medic, doc as he was called, off his feet. "How she is" he asked "is she alright."

"She's fine general the bacta bandages around her eyes are healing her wounds but…" doc trailed off a troubled look in his eyes.

"What's wrong with her doc" Anakin said.

"We weren't able to save her eyesight sir" doc said.

"How's she taking it doc?" Anakin asked.

"Pretty hard sir she hasn't said anything since I told her" doc responded.

"Can I go see her?" asked Anakin.

"Yes sir" doc said as he led Anakin to Ahsokas' bed. When Anakin got to Ahsoka she was just sitting on her bed perfectly still Anakin took a seat next to her bed will doc left them alone. "Hey snips you alright?" Anakin asked softly.

"I just lost my eyesight and we failed to capture Dookus' apprentice of course I'm not alright master" Ahsoka said frustrated.

"I know this is a hard pill to swallow but at least your alive and that's something to be happy about" Anakin said.

"But we failed master I failed and it cost me my eyesight" Ahsoka said sadly.

"Have faith Ahsoka this isn't over yet we will find that boy and show him he's on the wrong path" Anakin said with determination.

"Yes master" Ahsoka responded although Anakin could tell she was still taking this really hard.

"Get some rest Ahsoka you need it" Anakin said as got up to leave.

"Master" Ahsoka called after him "I'm Sorry."

Anakin looked back at her and said "you've nothing to apologize about snips" and he left the med bay.

"Sir we just got a transmission from general Kenobi he says he's found Dookus' apprentice and has him aboard his cruiser and he wants us to rendezvous with him" Rex said as he ran up to Anakin.

"Alright Rex set a course for Obi-Wans' position" Anakin ordered.

"Right away sir" Rex said as headed back to the bridge.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there is the duel bet none of you saw Ahsoka losing her eyesight coming be sure and tell me what you think.

I would like to thank Ahsoka14, mattd114, and Blacksword zero for your great reviews I will see you all in the next chapter.

-newfoundspartan


	5. Chapter 5

Okay these next couple of chapters will not have much action because this will show Ahsoka adapting to the fact that she is now blind and the apprentice recovering from his injuries. The part concerning the apprentice he will be unconscious so all of his parts will be in dreams and visions and memories.

Chapter 5

When the Resolute came out of hyperspace Anakin called Obi-Wan to tell him they had arrived "we're here master" he said as Obi-Wans' hologram appeared.

"_Good to see you again Anakin we have your wayward sith onboard in the infirmary"_ said Obi-Wan when he noticed Ahsoka wasn't standing next to Anakin like always he asked "_where is Ahsoka?"_

That question got Obi-Wan a troubled look from Anakin as he said "she's in the med bay master."

"_What! What happened to her_" Obi-Wan asked concerned.

"She got injured while fighting Dookus' apprentice and that injury caused her to lose her eyesight" said Anakin sadly wanting to change the subject Anakin asked "why is Dookus' apprentice in the med bay and not in a holding cell?"

"_well when we found him he was floating around in space I'm amazed he is even alive at all not only was floating around in a vacuum with no suit but he also had a stab wound from a lightsaber_" Obi-Wan answered.

"Sounds like Dooku betrayed him" Anakin said.

"_It certainly seems that way well come to my ship and you can see him and we get around to having sent to the Resolute so you can take him back to the temple_" said Obi-Wan as he cut the transmission.

-------

The apprentice felt as if he was in a dream world everything felt so real yet nothing felt real at all _what has happened why don't I have any memories or recollections of what has happened is this what death is? Is this where I shall spend eternity in a state of ignorance and know memory of myself?_

The apprentice could hear sounds but they were so distant he couldn't tell if they were real or just his mind playing tricks on him _I must wake up but I can't why can't I feel my body is it gone or have I become so detached from what's real it doesn't really matter._

_ -------_

When Anakin exited his fighter Obi-Wan was waiting for him in the hanger "I am sorry about Ahsoka" he said.

"Its fine she just needs time that's all so where is this kid" Anakin said.

"Right this way" said Obi-Wan as he led Anakin to the med bay.

-------

Ahsoka awoke in a cold sweat and gasped from the nightmare she just had _was it a nightmare or was it a vision of the future it felt so real I'll have to mention this to skyguy_ she thought as she began to sit up.

"Finally up kid" Rex said as he made his way to her and helped her sit up.

"Yeah where's skyguy" asked Ahsoka.

"He went to general Kenobis' ship to get Dookus' apprentice" responded Rex.

"What master Obi-Wan found the boy how" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know the details all I know is that he's on general Kenobis' and general Skywalker went over there to get him and then we're going to head back to Coruscant" responded Rex.

"Then I need to get there" said Ahsoka as she got out of the bed and started feeling around for the door but Rex took both her shoulders and led her back to her bed.

"Sorry kid but Doc has said you can't leave until those bandages come off" said Rex as he helped back into the bed.

"When do get them off because they're starting to itch" said Ahsoka.

"Tonight I think" said Rex.

"Good" Ahsoka said as the two fell into an awkward silence.

"So Rex what do think of all of this" Ahsoka finally asked.

"You want the truth kid" said Rex.

"Yes speak freely Rex" said Ahsoka.

"Truthfully if was me I'd of left the boy to die kid but that's me I'm not the who makes the decisions" said Rex.

"Because he killed so many troopers" Ahsoka concluded.

"Yeah a lot of my brothers died because of him" said Rex.

"I understand how you feel but trust me when I say this guy can be saved" Ahsoka.

"But he killed so many of my brothers and took away your eyesight it seems to me he's a bit beyond saving" replied Rex.

"I could feel anger, hate, and vengeance toward him but that is not what the Jedi are taught and if I feel those feelings toward him how can I call myself one he's just been sent down the wrong path and it's not too late to turn him around" reasoned Ahsoka.

"I guess that makes sense" said Rex.

"Trust me Rex if you could see what's going on inside him you would understand" Ahsoka said.

"You're probably right kid well I've got to go to the bridge but if you need anything call either me or Doc" said Rex as he left the room.

"Bye Rex" Ahsoka said as she laid her head back down knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep for the images of her dream were still very vivid.

--------

Anakin stared at the boy in the bacta tank as the clones began to prepare him to be moved now that his tattered training robes were removed Anakin could see all of this boys' scars and injuries. _It's amazing that his body could take so much damage and still keep functioning the way it had been_ he thought as the clones placed the bacta tank on a hover platform and began moving him to the hangar.

-------

The apprentice still could only see blackness _why can't I wake up I need to wake up _but then it was then the apprentice had a vision at least he thought it was a vision. _He could see himself standing over Dookus' now lifeless body as the cloaked figure of his former master addressed him "you have done well now there is only one thing left to do" he said as he pointed behind the apprentice he looked down to see that Togrutan girl lying on the floor before him "kill that girl and at last you shall be a sith" said Sidious as the apprentice ignited his lightsaber and lifted it to finish the girl._

"_Galen please I know you don't want to do this" she said. Who is Galen thought the apprentice._

_But just as he was about to see what his decision was the vision faded_.

The apprentice wanted to scream with frustration but he couldn't _what was that a vision of the future is the force telling me something or warning me about something and that name so familiar Galen who is or who was Galen how can that name be so familiar yet I've never heard it before._

_ ------_

Once the boy was on the Resolute Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, who had accompanied them back, and said "thanks for finding him master" "are you going back to the temple with us" he asked.

"No" Obi-Wan answered "I have some things that need to be taken care of tell Ahsoka I said hi and that I wish her a speedy recovery."As Obi-Wan left Anakin followed the clone to the med bay.

------

Ahsoka snapped up when she heard the doors hiss open and she heard footsteps "who's there" she asked.

"Relax snips it's just us" she heard her master say "and we've got our little sith friend here."

"Why are you bringing him to the med bay master" Ahsoka asked.

"Because when Ob-Wan found him he wasn't in the best condition" Anakin replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well currently he is unconscious in a bacta tank" said Anakin.

"What how did he wind up that way" Ahsoka said startled.

"Dooku betrayed him when Obi-Wan found him he was floating around in space" responded Anakin.

"Why would Dooku betray him I mean I know he's a sith but he's not stupid" said Ahsoka confused.

"I don't know snips but hopefully he'll be able to tell us when he wakes up" Anakin said.

"So we're heading to the Jedi temple then?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep" said Anakin cheerfully.

------

When the Resolute came out of hyperspace over Coruscant Anakin had the clone medics take the boy out of the bacta tank and place him in some medical garments (A/N: if you've played TFU the apprentice is in the medical costume he wore when he was on the Empirical.) and placed him on a hover stretcher. They then loaded him onto a Gunship and headed down to the Jedi temple.

When they landed Anakin exited first and helped Ahsoka out of the gunship the bandages on her eyes had been taken off and all of the burn marks on her face were gone except for a small thin scar that started at the top corner of her left eye, went diagonally down across the bridge of her nose, and ended at the bottom corner of her right eye also the color of her eyes had changed her once sharp blue eyes had been slightly dulled. Once Ahsoka was off the gunship Anakin noticed master Windu and master Yoda, who was in his hover chair, approaching.

"So this is the boy" Windu said as he stared down at the unconscious boy.

"Yes master" Anakin responded.

"Hm… great conflict I sense in him" Yoda said as stared at the boy "a great deal of pain he carries."

"Take him to the halls of healing the Jedi healers shall see to him" Windu said to the clones.

When the clones had left Windu directed his attention to Anakin "Skywalker come with me and master Yoda we will debrief you in the council chamber."

"Yes master after I get my padawan to her quarters she is still having trouble with the recent loss of her sight" Anakin said.

Both Yoda and Windu looked down at Ahsoka and noticed her troubled look "alright see to your padawan first then meet us in the council chamber" Windu said as he and Yoda left.

"Come on snips let's get you to your room" Anakin said as he put both hands on Ahsokas' shoulders and led her to her room.

After Anakin got Ahsoka to her room he made his way to the council chamber. When he got there he bowed respectfully to the council "you wanted to see me masters" he said.

"Yes Skywalker we would like to hear how you captured this boy" master Windu said.

"Actually master it was Master Obi-Wan who found him he escaped me and my padawan on Geonosis" replied Anakin.

"How did Master Kenobi find him" master Fisto asked.

"He found him floating in space will he was chasing Dooku I'm not sure how the boy wound up out there exactly but my best guess is Dooku betrayed him" said Anakin.

"How did he escape you on Geonosis" asked Plo Koon.

"After he injured my padawan he blew the base and used the confusion to get away" answered.

"And how is little Ahsoka" asked Plo Koon a bit worried.

"Physically she's fine mentally not so much she's taken the loss of her eyesight very hard"

Anakin said sadly.

"Potential to be a great Jedi she still has continue her training you must Skywalker" Yoda stated.

"Yes master" Anakin said.

"This meeting is adjourned" said Windu.

Anakin bowed and left and made his way to his apprentice.

------

Ahsoka looked in the direction of her door when she heard it open "how are you snips" she heard her master say.

"Not good I don't know how I'm going to be a Jedi now without my sight" she said as she hung her head.

Anakin sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "You remember when you were trained to fight without the use of your eyes" he asked.

"Yes" Ahsoka said not sure of where her master was going with this.

"Well then this is the same thing you don't need your eyes when you have the force to guide you" Anakin said "here let's try something I want you to force push me."

"What you want me to what" Ahsoka asked a bit startled.

"Remember how master Yoda told us that a Jedis' true strength flows from the force and it guides us" Anakin said.

"Yes" said Ahsoka.

"Well do it let the force guide you and you'll know what to do" said Anakin.

"Okay" said Ahsoka as she began to draw on the force and let it show her where her master was it was then she understood what her master was talking about once she let the force guide she saw her master as clear as though she could see again. Then she did what she was told and hit him with a weak force push that caused him to stumble.

"Great snips see you don't need your eyes when you've got the force there to guide you now get some sleep we're going to get you back to your old self in no time" Anakin said as he left the room.

---------

Well there is chapter 5 hope you like this one I'd like to thank Back Widow1, Sacred White Phoenix, and mattd44 for your great reviews and to all those who have placed this story on their alert or favorites list that means a lot well see you all in the next chapter.

-newfoundspartan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Galen I know you don't want to do this" said the Togrutan girl as the apprentice raised his lightsaber to deliver the final blow but as always the vision faded before the apprentice could see what happened. _

What does that vision mean and that name Galen is that me but before the apprentice could think any further he suddenly had another vision one of the past_ he saw himself as a little boy watching Dooku hold up a man with a force choke and say "I sense someone far more powerful nearby where is your master" he asked as he raised his lightsaber. _

"_The dark side has clouded your mind my master was killed years ago" responded the man. _

"_And now you shall share his fate" said Dooku as the vision like the previous faded as well._ What are these visions what do they mean who was that man why did he seem so familiar yet I can't recall ever seeing him.

----------

Anakin blocked and parried another barrage of attacks from Ahsoka but wasn't expecting her to throw a force push behind one of her upward strikes putting him on his back and have her training saber pointed at his face.

"You lose skyguy" Ahsoka said as she retracted her lightsaber and allowed her master to get up.

"Great job snips but don't let that win go to your head" Anakin said as he brushed himself off and started to leave the training dojo.

"I never do" said Ahsoka as she fell in step behind her master.

Over the last six months Anakin had spent a lot of time with Ahsoka helping her get used to the fact of being blind teaching her to use the force as her sight, and how to combine that with her remaining senses. She started out pretty rough but over time she slowly got back to not only her old self but in that amount of time had gotten much better at everything Anakin also noticed her connection to the force had grown significantly. At first it startled him but he concluded that because of the loss of her sight she had to rely on the force more than most other Jedi and through that as he saw in their sparring match had started to develop a quit unique way of using it. "Well snips that's it for today I have to be somewhere so you've got the rest of the day to yourself" said Anakin as he made his way to the hanger.

"See ya skyguy" Ahsoka said as he left.

When Anakin arrived at Padmes' apartment he was first met by 3PO.

"Oh master Anakin so good to see you mistress Padme is inside if you would please follow me" the droid said as he led Anakin inside.

"Anakin" Padme said as she ran up and kissed him.

"Good to see you too" Anakin said when they separated and stared at each other.

"How are things at the temple" Padme asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Good that boy still hasn't woken up but for the most part everything is going well" Anakin said.

"And your padawan Ahsoka how is she" Padme asked.

"Good she's done a great job at adapting to being blind" Anakin said with pride.

"That's good to hear" Padme said.

---------

Ahsoka decided to go to the room of a thousand fountains and meditate. When she got there she headed to her favorite spot and sat down and started meditating. At first she was just doing it to relax but then she started to get a vision _she saw herself lying on the floor of some ship as Dookus' apprentice walked past her and stopped behind a cloaked figure. She couldn't see his face she watched as he turned and faced the boy and said "you have done well Dooku was a shell of his former self now there is but one more task for you to complete" and the figure pointed to Ahsoka "you must kill the Jedi kill her and at last you shall be a sith lord" the boy ignited his lightsaber and raised it. Ahsoka saw herself face him and say "Galen I know you don't want to do this" but he raised his lightsaber but before Ahsoka saw what happened next the vision faded._

Ahsokas' eyes shot open she found herself breathing heavily and she was in a cold sweat.

"Something troubles you little soka" master Plo said "tell me what you saw."

"I saw a vision of the future" said Ahsoka "it had that boy in it."

"What was he doing" Plo asked.

"It looked like he was about to kill me but the vision faded before I saw what happened next" said Ahsoka with fear.

Plo walked over and sat next to Ahsoka placing his arm around her shoulders he said "if there is one thing I have learned is that the future is not written in stone what you saw was a possible future just because you saw it happen doesn't mean it will come to pass."

"Should I mention this to master Skywalker" Ahsoka asked.

"I think he would want to know that you saw something concerning this boy" Plo reasoned.

"Thank you master Plo" Ahsoka said.

"You are very welcome little soka" said Plo as got up and left Ahsoka to ponder his words and make sense of what she saw.

---------

"Goodbye angel" Anakin said as he got into his fighter.

"Goodbye Ani" said Padme "I will see you soon right."

"Of course" Anakin said as the hatch on his fighter closed and he fired up the engines and took off he waved to Padme before she was out of sight.

"_Master are you there_" Anakin heard Ahsoka over his comlink.

"I'm here snips what's wrong" he asked.

"_It's the boy the Jedi healers think he's coming around I'm already at the halls of healing I'll see you there_" Ahsoka said and she cut the connection.

As soon as Anakin landed on the landing pad he jumped out of his fighter and sprinted to the halls of healing. When he got there he found Ahsoka, master Yoda, master Windu, and master Plo waiting outside the boys' room.

"Has he woken up yet" Anakin asked.

"No" said master Windu.

"Go inside and be there when he wakes up you will Skywalker and Tano" Yoda said.

"Why just us master" Anakin asked.

"You know this boy better than any of us if you are the first people he sees perhaps he will be reasonable" master Plo said.

"Well master what are we waiting for let's go see if this guy wants to cooperate" said Ahsoka as she made her way to the boys' room.

When they walked in there was a medical droid standing over the boys' body "masters he is regaining consciousness" said the medical droid.

"Keep him restrained" Anakin said.

"Yes sir" replied the medical droid.

-------

"_I've had enough of this blackness this nothingness I must wake up I will wake up"_ the apprentices' eyes shot open and he let out a terrified scream. Immediately he tried to get up but saw his arms were restrained looking around his eyes locked on two of the last people he wanted to see Anakin Skywalker and that Togrutan girl "you" he yelled "what do you want!"

"Now now is that the way you thank those who saved you and brought you back from the dead" responded Skywalker.

"Why" the apprentice screamed.

"Because like my padawan here tried to tell before you took away her eyesight you have some good in you whether you want to acknowledge that fact or not" reasoned Skywalker.

"What makes you think I would want your help Jedi" the apprentice spat.

"Well take a look around you your' so called master Dooku betrayed you, and left you for dead where as we found you, saved you, and housed you here in the temple for the past six months you've been in a coma" Skywalker said.

_Six months_ the apprentice thought startled. The apprentice laid his head back down and sighed after a second he looked back over at the two of them "what is it you desire Jedi" he said.

"My padawan and I believe that you have a chance to be redeemed and the council has agreed to give you that chance" Skywalker stated.

"And how do you expect me to do that" the apprentice said with skepticism.

"Simple fight for us and become a Jedi like you were meant to be" said Skywalker.

"I would rather die than become a Jedi" said the apprentice.

"Search you feelings" said the Togrutan girl "I can feel the conflict within you just let go of your hate."

The apprentice laid his head down and closed his eyes to meditate _maybe she is right maybe I have been walking the wrong path Dooku betrayed me I feel intense hatred toward him but ever since his betrayal I have felt something telling I am wrong to feel hate, and the visions the one of the future and the one of the past. That name Galen and that man both so familiar is the force trying to warn me of an impending danger Dooku could not help me but maybe just maybe the Jedi can._ The apprentice opened his eyes and faced Skywalker and the Togrutan girl and said "what is the first step?"

---------

Chapter 6 done I would like to that The Black Widow1for his review, and also amac1688, and Shinen no Hikari for putting my story on their alert list thanks a lot. Until the next chapter

-newfoundspartan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anakin had the medical droid release the boy and as he sat up Anakin asked "well I guess we should start with introductions I'm Anakin Skywalker."

"I'm Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka introduced herself she and Anakin stared at the boy but he just sat there staring right back at them.

When he didn't say anything Anakin asked "So what's your name?" the boy still didn't respond.

"Come on everyone's got a name" said Ahsoka the boy just continued to stare at them blankly.

Then something in Anakins' head clicked "do you even know your name?" he asked.

After a few seconds the boy said "no."

"Oh well do you have any memories that might hint at what your name may have been?" Anakin asked.

The boy thought for a while but nothing came to him "no" he finally said.

"Well we'll have to think of one but first let's introduce you to the council members" Anakin said as he led the boy outside.

------

_1 month later_

"_I sense someone far more powerful nearby, where is your master" Dooku said as he held the man up with a force choke._

"_The dark side has clouded your mind" said the man "my master was killed years ago."_

"_And now you shall share his fate"_ the apprentice, now known as Starkiller, bolted up from his cot _that dream again. _Deciding that sleep was out of the question he decided to get up and head the room of a thousand fountains and meditate _maybe the force will have an answer or hint as to what these visions of the past mean._ When Starkiller got there he found his favored spot and sat down to meditate will doing so he took a moment to think back on the past month he spent at the temple. The first memory was of how his temporary name was chosen "Starkiller" it was actually Ahsoka who thought of it by going off the way the clones came up with nicknames. The next was what the Jedi council decided to do with him, they decided that since he was equal to the skill of most full fledged Jedi knights he really didn't need a master, so they decided to place him with Anakin and Ahsoka he would face the trials just like all other Jedi but not until the council was convinced he had completely given up the ways of the sith. His next memory was _Proxy_ he thought his heart ached because he had not seen his droid in seven months but at least he had Anakin and Ahsoka around mostly Ahsoka. She had spent a lot of time with him talking to him trying to get him to open up some and over time the two grew to be quite good friends. But even though he liked having Ahsoka as a friend she could never replace Proxy no one could.

"Can't sleep" Starkiller turned to the source of the voice and saw Ahsoka standing behind him.

"No you?" Starkiller asked.

"Same" Ahsoka said.

"What got you up?" Starkiller asked.

"A nightmare you?" Ahsoka asked as she sat down beside him.

"I… had some kind of memory of my past, or at least I think it's my past" Starkiller said.

"What did you see?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure I first had this vision when I was in a coma" said Starkiller. He then went on to tell Ahsoka what he saw finishing it with "and what I can't seem to get is that the man in my vision he looks so familiar but I can't ever recall seeing him."

"I think you should speak with master Yoda about this" Ahsoka said.

Starkiller looked at her skeptically. Although she couldn't literally see him Ahsoka could feel his hesitation "look" she said "I know you don't want to but this could be a piece of your past, and isn't it worth a visit to master Yoda."

"I guess" said Starkiller still unconvinced.

"At least think about it" pleaded Ahsoka.

"Fine I'll talk to him tomorrow" said Starkiller.

The next morning Starkiller left his room early so as he could catch Yoda will he was on his morning walk through the room of a thousand fountains. Starkiller sprinted to the room his white Jedi robes (A/N: the robes are the last costume Starkiller gets on the death star level.) when he got there he caught master Yoda just leaving the room "master Yoda" he said as he stopped before Yoda "I need speak with you it concerns a dream I have been having lately I think it might be a vision of my past."

"Of your past?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes I was wondering if you might help me make at least some sense of it" Starkiller said.

"Of course tell me what you saw" Yoda said.

Starkiller told Yoda his vision and ended it with the same thing he told Ahsoka "The man in the vision is so familiar but I can't ever recall seeing him."

Yoda closed his eyes and thought for a moment "this man you saw" he started "a Jedi he was?"

"I'm pretty sure he was wearing the robes of one" Starkiller answered "can you make any sense of it?"

"Meditate on this I must this event you speak of very familiar to me" Yoda said as he began to walk down the hall, Starkiller falling in step beside him "go through your day you will meet me in the room of a thousand fountains tonight, an answer I may have."

"Thank you master" Starkiller bowed and made his way to the training dojo _perhaps some saber practice could take my mind off this vision until tonight._

_--------_

Ahsoka walked out of her room just as her master walked past "hey skyguy."

"Hey snips sleep well?" her master asked.

"Kind of" she said.

"What do you mean "kind of"?" Anakin asked.

"Oh it's nothing really just one of those nights I couldn't get to sleep" she said dismissively.

"Okay suit yourself" Anakin said as they entered the training dojo and saw Starkiller already there sparring with a training droid.

Starkiller blocked a strike aimed at his head following it up by kicking the droid in the chest and then stabbing in the shoulder causing it to deactivate.

"Not bad" Anakin said.

"Starkiller turned to face Anakin and said "I'm assuming you think you could do better?"

"I don't think I know" replied Anakin as he used the force to bring a training saber to his hand and ignited it.

"We'll see" said Starkiller as he charged Anakin. The mock duel lasted close to an hour as Anakin and Starkiller exchanged blow after blow. Finally Anakin managed to force Starkiller on the defensive and started an onslaught of attacks. He managed to knock Starkillers' training saber out of his hand and pointed his own at his face.

"See what I say" Anakin said as he retracted the blade and allowed Starkiller to retrieve his training saber.

"Okay you beat me now what?" Starkiller asked.

"You and Ahsoka should spar" said Anakin as Ahsoka walked up ignited her training saber and faced Starkiller.

"Ready to lose?" asked Ahsoka.

"Whatever helps you get through the day" Starkiller responded. Ahsoka charged him and the two started their mock duel. Although the duel didn't last as long Ahsoka gave Starkiller a serious challenge but he managed to disarm her and knock her on her back. "You lose" he said simply as he retracted his training saber and reached down to help her up but before he could he saw movement above him. Starkiller looked up to see a carbon copy of Ahsoka standing on one of the roof beams immediately he dropped his training saber and reached for his lightsaber and ignited it. The copy jumped down and attacked Starkiller blocked the attacks and quickly countered the last one and stabbed the copy of Ahsoka in the stomach the copy stumbled back and the hologram dissipated and revealed Proxy.

"Proxy!" Starkiller shouted as he quickly helped his droid friend up.

"Ah master I'm pleased to see your not dead" Proxy said.

"Okay so… who's this?" Anakin said still having a hard time making sense of what just happened.

"This is Proxy my droid" Starkiller said.

"Well if he's your droid why did he attack you?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's what he's programmed to do" Starkiller said.

"He's programmed to attack you?" Anakin asked.

"Actually he's programmed to try and kill me" Starkiller said sheepishly.

-------

Yoda sat on one of the rocks in the room of a thousand fountains that evening. He sensed the young boy approaching before he could say anything Yoda said "an answer for you I have not but information I have that can lead you to the place where you may find the answer you seek." Yoda turned to face the boy "take this holocron in it the information of the Jedi in your vision and where he died.

"When do I leave master?" the boy asked.

"Tomorrow with Skywalker and padawan Tano" Yoda said "Now go study the information on the holocron."

"Yes master" Starkiller said and turned to leave.

"Finding out who this Jedi was the first step to discovering your past" Yoda said as the boy left the room.

-------

There is chapter 7 I would like to thank Darth Comrade and Black Widow1 for their reviews. Also I would like to thank SilverDrak01, bythtron, and Shinji Ikari01 for putting my story on their favorites or alert list. Till the next chapter

-newfoundspartan


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Twilight left the atmosphere of Coruscant followed by the Rogue Shadow; Proxy had landed it in the older part of the city, both ships landed in the hanger bay of the Resolute.

When Anakin and Ahsoka exited the ship they were greeted by Rex "were are we headed general?" he asked.

"We are headed to Dantooine" Anakin said.

"But sir there aren't any droids in that sector" Rex said a bit confused.

"Trust me there is something there that must be taken care of captain" said Starkiller as he walked up to the three of them.

"When do we leave general" Rex said turning back to Anakin.

"Right now tell admiral Yularen to get under way" said Anakin.

"Right away sir" Rex saluted and made his way to the bridge followed by Anakin and Ahsoka, but Ahsoka stopped when she saw Starkiller wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"You go ahead I'll meet you there" said Starkiller.

"There you go Proxy that should do it" Starkiller said as he made the last of the repairs to his droid, he'd been in the hanger ever since they arrived on the ship.

"I thought you said you would meet us on the bridge" Starkiller turned to see Ahsoka standing behind him.

"I've had a lot on my mind" he said.

"You're afraid of what you may find down there" Ahsoka said.

"Yes" Starkiller answered.

"From the information Yoda gave me the man in my vision was a Jedi named Kento Merek and he was last seen on Dantooine, I know he died there because of my vision" Starkiller said.

"You sure you don't want me or master Skywalker to go with you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, if this truly is a vision of my past then I must face it alone" Starkiller said.

"General Skywalker we are about two hours away from Dantooine" reported Yularen.

"Very good admiral" Anakin said.

"If I may sir why are we headed to this planet any way the separatists are nowhere near this sector" Yularen said.

"Jedi business admiral you wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you" Anakin replied.

Anakin walked in to the hanger just in time to see a hologram of himself throw Starkiller in to the wall.

"You figured out how to replicate a force push eh Proxy I'm impressed" said Starkiller as he blocked another strike and kicked Proxy in the stomach knocking him off balance. Starkiller then pressed his advantage and unleashed a barrage of attacks on Proxy before he broke his defense and slashed him across the chest.

"You know maybe you should change his programming from killing you to disarming you" Anakin said as he walked up to Starkiller.

"I'll think about it" Starkiller said.

"In other words no" Anakin responded with a smile.

"You got it" Starkiller said returning the smile.

"So you ready to face whatever's waiting for you down there?" Anakin asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure but I'll find out when I get there" Starkiller said with a nervous expression.

"Don't worry we're here if you need us" Anakin said as he placed his hand on Starkillers' shoulder.

"Sirs we are approaching the planet of Dantooine" Rex said as the Resolute came out of hyper space over the planet.

"Very good captain" Anakin said as he, Ahsoka, and Starkiller walked onto the bridge.

"Guess it's time for me to go" Starkiller said as he walked back to the hanger.

"You still sure you don't want one of us to go with you" Ahsoka said _preferably me_.

"I'm sure Ahsoka" said Starkiller "I'll contact you when I'm done."

Starkiller walked down the ramp of the Rogue Shadow as he did he heard Proxy say from the top of the ramp "do you wish me to stay here master?"

"No Proxy go back to the Resolute and wait for me to contact the ship" Starkiller replied.

"Of course master" Proxy said as he went back inside and prepped the ship for launch.

As the ship took off Starkiller made his way into the small town and looked around until his eyes fell on the local bar. Figuring that would be a good place to start he made his way over, when he entered he headed straight for the bartender.

"What can I get you sir?" the bartender asked in a friendly tone.

"I just need to know if you know anything about anyone who may have lived here ten years ago" Starkiller said.

"Son, I'm a bartender I've seen a lot of people in the last ten years you got to give me name or a face" the bartender said.

Starkiller pulled out a holoprojector and activated it to show an image of the man in his vision. "His name was Kento Merek he was a Jedi Knight that died here" Starkiller explained.

"Kento Merek eh" the bartender said as he mulled the name over in his head. "I'm sorry kid but I don't know anything about a Kento Merek" the bartender said.

"I thank you for your time then sir" Starkiller said with a defeated expression.

Seeing the boys' expression the bartender said "wait kid I may not know anything about this man but I do know someone who might."

"Who?" Starkiller asked his face brightening.

"His name is Kyler Xanatos he's lived here for a long time he'll most likely know something" said the bartender.

"Where can I find him?" Starkiller asked.

"He lives in an old hut on the outskirts on the south side of town" said the bartender "that old hermit has got a heck of a memory, I can guarantee that he'll know something about that Kento or he'll know where you can find the information you want."

"Thank you" Starkiller said as he left the bar.

"I hope you find what you're looking for" the bartender called after him.

_Yeah me too_ Starkiller thought.

"He's taking too long" Ahsoka said "what if he's run into trouble?"

"Calm down snips Starkiller's a very capable fighter" Anakin said to his exasperated padawan "he can handle himself."

"How can you be so sure?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because, Starkiller is a smart kid and this is something he has to do alone" Anakin said with finality.

_This must be the place_ Starkiller thought as he walked up to the door and knocked on it after about half a minute the door opened revealing an old man.

"Well well, what brings a young lad like yourself out here?" asked the old man.

"Are you Kyler Xanatos?" Starkiller asked.

"Yes I am what's this about?" Kyler asked.

"I was told you might know something about a man who died here ten years ago" Starkiller said as he pulled out his holoprojector and showed Kyler the image. "His name was Kento Merek he was a Jedi that lived here."

Kyler stared at the image for a few more seconds before looking at Starkiller "come inside I'll tell you what you want to know." Starkiller followed the man inside the old hut "have a seat" he said Starkiller sat down in one of the chairs at the small table while Kyler took a seat across from him, he then began his story. "Kento Merek came to this town about 11 years ago; he stayed in a hut on the outside of town not far from here. A year after he arrived was when they found him dead know one really know who did it or why."

"Was there anyone looking for him?" Starkiller asked.

"As a matter of fact a year after Merek showed up a man by the name of Tyranus came by asking about him, but here's where it gets kind of weird not two days after that Tyranus showed up Merek was found dead in his home and Tyranus was nowhere to be found, if you ask me that seems a little to coincidental" said Kyler.

"Is his hut still there?" Starkiller asked.

"Oh yeah it's about two miles west of here, they wanted to tear it down but it was called off when the guys sent to do it came back saying the place was haunted" Kyler answered.

"Thank you for the info" said Starkiller.

"You're not seriously planning on going there are you boy?" asked Kyler

"I have to" Starkiller said "You wouldn't understand, again I thank you for your time."

"Well just be careful over there I wouldn't want to hear that a young lad like yourself got hurt, even if you are a Jedi" said Kyler glancing at the lightsaber hooked to Starkillers' waist.

"Thanks for your concern" said Starkiller as he left the hut.

"_Starkiller to the Resolute"_ said Starkiller over the comm.

"We hear you Starkiller did you find anything?" Anakin asked.

"_Yes I found out that Kento Merek stayed here for a year until Dooku found him and killed him"_ Starkiller answered.

"Where exactly did he stay?" Anakin asked

"_In a hut outside of the town I'm in so I'm headed there now"_ Starkiller said as he cut the transmission.

"Was that Starkiller?" Ahsoka asked as she walked onto the bridge.

"Yes" Anakin said.

"Is he on his way back?" Ahsoka asked.

"No he thinks he's found where Kento used to live so he's going to investigate" said Anakin.

Starkiller stared at the badly damaged hut and thought _so this is where you died Kento_, he slowly walked inside. The hut looked just as bad on the inside as it did on the outside everything was broken and overturned. Starkiller continued to look around _I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for_ he thought as he turned a table over but saw nothing underneath. Starkiller was about to leave when he sensed something behind him, quickly turning around he ignited his blue lightsaber and prepared to face whatever was there. He was surprised to see the blue silhouette of the man in his vision walk up to him with a pained look in his eyes _Kento Merek_ he thought.

"_I never wanted this for you" the ghost said as he lowered his head "I never wanted any of this for you… I'm sorry son" Kentos' ghost said as he raised his head to look Starkiller in the eyes._

Starkiller stared at the ghost of Kento dumbfounded _son, did he just say son_ Starkiller thought but before he could say something the ghost turned and walked away "wait!" Starkiller called after him "father no" Starkiller stood there in the center of the hut _Kento was my father?_ Then he noticed something under one of the overturned chairs he walked over to it. Starkiller turned the chair over and saw a holodisc picking it up he walked over to the holoprojector in the back of the hut and slide the disc inside, the image of Kento Merek, his father, stood before him.

"_My son if you are seeing this message then I'm sure have already learned of my death I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow up, what I wouldn't give to see you now"_ the recording said with love and affection _"my name is Kento Merek your father your name is Galen Merek you are the son of a Jedi Knight you have always had such a strong connection to the force"_ the recording explained _"on this holodisc is everything you want to know about me and your mother all I can say is that she loved you very much and she would have done anything for you, goodbye my son and may the force be with you."_

Starkiller stood in front of the holoprojector not knowing what to do next _my father was a Jedi?_

Galen Merek walked out of the hut carrying the holodisc as if it was the most precious thing in the galaxy. _My name is Galen Merek that is who I am_ he thought as he contacted Proxy to bring the Rogue Shadow down and take him back to the Resolute so he could see what was on this holodisc find out who he truly was.

There is chapter 8 I would like to thank Black Widow1 (even though I didn't use your suggestion it was greatly appreciated, thanks I was going for that horrible chapter lol), Shinen no Hikari (all your suggestions were very welcome), and demoneyeskyoko (suggestions were great) all suggestions were very much appreciated and I thank you all for the help. Until the next chapter

-newfoundspartan 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"His been in is quarters ever since he got back" said Ahsoka worried "you sure we shouldn't go check and see if he's alright master?"

"Yes Ahsoka I'm sure he's fine" Anakin explained. When Starkiller got back he didn't even stop to say anything to anyone in the hanger he just went straight to his quarters and had been there since.

"Still when he got back he looked pretty shaken" protested Ahsoka _almost like he was scared of what he found_.

"Well can you remember a time when you had to face your past?" Anakin asked.

"No" Ahsoka answered.

"Well there you go" said Anakin "he'll come out and tell us what he found when he's ready."

Galen read through the file of his parents for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had learned that his mother was a Jedi as well her name was Mallie his father Kento had met her when they were assigned to help protect a merchant vessel as it made its way through the regions most in the republic referred to as wild space. The assignment had taken six months and in that time the two had fallen in love and through that he was born and because of his birth the two secretly left the order so they could raise him unfortunately when he was only two months old his mother died trying to help free some Wookie slaves. It was then Kento took Galen and raised him alone in secret hiding him from the Jedi when Galen was four Kento had brought him to Dantooine to hide from Dooku but Dooku had found them and Galen knew the rest.

"So what do you think he found out down there?" Ahsoka asked.

"As I said before snips Starkiller will tell us when he's ready" Anakin answered.

"It's not Starkiller anymore" both Anakin and Ahsoka turned to see Galen standing at the door to the bridge "my name is Galen Merek my father was Kento Merek."

"Your father was a Jedi?" Ahsoka asked surprised "but how is that possible."

"He fell in love with a woman and I was the result of that" Galen said.

"That's not what I meant" Ahsoka said slightly annoyed by Galens' response "I meant how could he have been your father the code forbids it."

"Whatever the Jedi code might say he was still my father" Galen replied.

"But how will the council react to this?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't think the council will hold who Galens' father was against him" Anakin reasoned "after all you can't choose your parents."

"General we've got a transmission from the Jedi council" Rex said as he walked up to the three Jedi.

"Alright Rex thanks" Anakin replied "come on you two guess we'll find out what the council thinks of this right now."

The hologram of Yoda closed his eyes to think about what he had just heard. He had contacted the Resolute to get an update young Galen had just told him everything he finally opened his eyes and spoke "interesting this news is Kentos' breaking of the code disturbing but your fault it is not young one" Yoda said as he pointed to Galen "but pleased I am to hear that you have discovered who you are but your feelings on this discovery I wish to hear young Galen."

"At first I didn't know what to think but after some time I've found that I feel better than I've felt in a long time" Galen said.

"That's good to hear Merek now we have a matter that requires yours', Tanos', and Skywalkers' attention" said Mace who was also present.

"What do you need master?" Anakin asked.

"Senator Amidala contacted us and believes that Naboo is under attack from the separatists we are sending the three of you along with Kenobi to investigate" explained Mace.

"We're on it master" Anakin said "it'll be great to get back into the war effort."

The gunship landed in the hanger on Naboo and Galen, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan exited they were met by captain Typho and the current Queen of Naboo. "Glad you could make it Jedi" Typho.

"Where's senator Amidala?" Anakin asked immediately.

"She left to investigate what the droids were doing here" Typho answered.

"And you let her go" Anakin said angrily "Alone."

"Mistress Padme can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind about something" Said 3PO.

"Good point I know what you mean" Anakin said.

"She didn't go alone representative Binks went with her" Typho said.

"Who is this?" Obi-Wan asked gesturing to the Gungan female.

"Mesa Peppi Bo" the Gungan said.

"She was the last person to see senator Amidala and representative Binks" said Typho.

"Where did they go?" Anakin asked Peppi.

"Theysa were headed to the swamps" Peppi said.

"Galen, Ahsoka find them" Anakin said.

"We're on it master" Ahsoka said as she and Galen followed Peppi.

"Did senator Amidala find anything before you lost contact with her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The last thing we heard from her was that she said she found the separatist base so we did a scan on it I'll show you" Typho said.

Galen, Ahsoka, and Peppi walked through the swamp looking for any sign of Senator Amidala and Representative Binks. All of a sudden Peppi rose up in the air Galen dove behind a fallen tree and Ahsoka began to circle around the security camera Peppi was balancing on. "Peppi" she said "don't move" as soon as Ahsoka was facing the tree Galen was hiding behind she dove behind it taking Peppi with her.

"Calm down Anakin" Obi-Wan said "I'm sure Galen and Ahsoka will contact us soon."

"Calm down all of Naboo is in jeopardy and Padme… I mean senator Amidala has gone missing" Anakin explained frantically "and you mean to tell me you're not the least bit worried."

"I'm just better at hiding it" Obi-Wan answered calmly.

"_Master can you hear us"_ Ahsoka said over Anakins' wrist communicator.

"Did you find Padme?" Anakin asked.

"_No but we did find the separatists base but the entire area is wired with pressure sensitive cameras, there's no way to get inside without being detected" _Ahsoka explained.

Obi-Wan talked into Anakins' wrist comm. before Anakin could respond "Ahsoka here is the layout of the base we need you and Galen to create a distraction here" Obi-Wan said as he highlighted one of the rooms "that will allow me and Anakin to get into the base and find out what the droids are up to."

"Captain Rex and his troops will be right behind you two" Anakin said.

"_We're on it master" _Ahsoka said and cut the connection.

After waiting for a few minute Ahsoka produced thermal detonator and used the force to lift it and send it to the door. Stretching out with the force she began to feel and sense everything around her, and with ease dodged all of the cameras until she had right over the door "now" she said and blew the detonator.

Okay chapter 9 finally done sorry about the long update I had a lot of other thing to do. I'd like to thank Black Widow1, Sacred White Phoenix, and powerstaark for their great reviews. Also I would like to thank bigmig and Sage1988 for putting my story on their favorites list and alert list. Until the next chapter.

-newfoundspartan


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ahsoka and Galen jumped down into the opening the detonator created followed by Rex and a squad of clone troopers, who rappelled down from a gunship hovering above. As soon as Ahsoka, Galen, Rex, and the clones hit the ground they were bombarded by laser fire.

Soon after two more gunships came into position and dropped detonators opening up two more doors. As soon as they were open Anakin and Obi-Wan jumped down and went about completing their objectives, Obi-Wan find the bombs, Anakin find Doctor Vindi and senator Amidala.

Ahsoka and Galen cut down droid after droid while Rex and the clones provided fire support. "Looks like we've got the droids attention" Ahsoka said.

"It would seem that way" Galen responded. Just then a bunch of super battle droids came marching forward before they could fire Galen dashed forward and sent a wave of force lighting through all of them quickly shorting out the entire group. More droids came forward and Ahsoka jumped over Galen as soon as her feet hit the ground she quickly charged up a massive force push and released it on the droids sending them all flying down the hall.

"We've got to keep moving time is not on our side" Galen said as he began to make his way down the hall. As they round the corner two droidekas came rolling up and deployed and opened fire on them.

"We can't hold them" Ahsoka said as she and Galen blocked the barrage of fire. Suddenly the roof above the droids collapsed with Obi-Wan standing on the rubble.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"So good to see you master Kenobi" Ahsoka said.

"Anakin is close to finding the doctor and senator Amidala" Obi-Wan explained. As they rounded the corner they were met with more droids "I'll find the bombs" Obi-Wan said.

"We'll keep the droids occupied" Ahsoka responded as she, Galen, and the clones held the droids.

-------

Anakin ran down the halls of the facility until he and the clones with him came to a room. His eyes immediately locked on Padme and JarJar then he saw the doctor.

"Drop your weapons" Vindi said as he threw a switch and Padme and JarJar started to get electrocuted.

The clones leveled their blasters but Anakin stopped them "no do as he says."

-------

Obi-Wan and the clone bomb squad he had with him came into the room where the bombs where. "We've found the bombs it doesn't seem like they've been activated" but suddenly the bombs activated "I spoke to soon."

------

"I have a decision for you to make Jedi" Vindi said.

"Fine by me" Anakin said "as long as one of those decisions is killing you."

"The decision is stop me or save your friends" he then flew the switch and Padme and Jarjar started to get electrocuted again. Anakin pulled his lightsaber to him with the force and began cutting down the droids as the clones attacked the droids as well.

Anakin sent a droid flying into the control panel deactivating the torture device. He ran to Padme "are you alright?" he asked.

"Anakin next time you rescue me do it before you destroy the droids" Padme responded.

"A simple thank you will go a long way" Anakin responded.

------

As the bomb squad began deactivating all the bombs Obi-Wan noticed that one was missing he turned to the clones and said "you stay here and deactivate these bombs I'll find the missing one."

"Yes sir" the clones said as Obi-Wan left.

Obi-Wan activated his comm. and contacted Anakin "Anakin have you located the doctor?"

"_I'm working on it" _he answered _"have you taken care of the bombs?"_

"I'm working on it" Obi-Wan replied "one of the bombs has gone missing.

Obi-Wan heard Padme over the comm. say _"I saw a little droid carrying one."_

"Then we need to find that droid" Obi-Wan said.

-------

After Anakin cut the connection with Obi-Wan he ran down the hall and called Ahsoka "Ahsoka can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear master what's up"_ she answered.

"One of the bombs is missing I need…." before he could finish he rounded the corner and almost walked right into Ahsoka, Galen, and their clones.

"Master?" Ahsoka said surprised.

"One of the bombs is missing I need you and Galen to help find it" Anakin said "I'll find doctor Vindi."

-------

Padme and JarJar ran down the hall but JarJar stopped at one of the rooms and walked inside. "Mmm something smells good" he said as he sniffed around.

Padme walked in and looked around she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye and looked down to see the droid they were looking for hiding under the table. "Hey there little guy" she said as she kneeled down and stretched her hand towards the droid "how 'bout you hand that thing over please" the droid looked like it would comply but then it screamed causing Padme and JarJar to fall backwards. The droid tried to make a run for it but JarJar jumped on him and tried to wrestle the bomb out of its' hands. Suddenly the bomb came flying up in the air and Padme barely had time to jump up and catch it. "Ahsoka, Galen we found the last bomb get the bomb squad down here."

-------

Obi-Wan ran up to Anakin as he was just about done cutting through the door "almost got it" he said as he cut the last few inches and then used the force to push it open. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the squad of clones ran through the opening just as Vindi was making a run for his ship. Anakin jumped up on to the platform and landed in front of Vindi as he threw two vials of the virus off the platform but Obi-Wan caught both before they hit the ground. "Stop right there doctor" Anakin said.

Vindi threw his blaster down in defeat but smiled when he pulled out one last vial "you failed Jedi" he said as he prepared to throw the vial down on the ground, but before he could Peppi hit him in the back of the head with her stick.

Anakin walked up to Vindi who was on the ground but still laughing "what's so funny?" asked.

Vindi continued to laugh as he gestured to the timer on his wrist "you have still failed Jedi" he started to laugh hysterically but stopped when his timer shut off.

--------

The clone held the deactivated bomb in his hand and said "deactivated and with plenty of time to spare"

Everyone sighed in relief and JarJar fainted then Ahsokas' communicator went off _"Ahsoka did you deactivate the bomb?"_ Anakin asked.

"Yes master" Ahsoka said.

"_And Padme is she alright?" _Anakin asked.

"She's right here me and Galen are alright to thanks for asking" Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Ever get the feeling he secretly sees us as expendable" Galen joked earning a slight giggle from Ahsoka and Padme.

-------

There is chapter 10 you can probably guess what the next chapter is about. I would like to thank Black Widow1, SecretApprentice, and Luciun Weasley-Ogg for their reviews and putting my story on their alert list. Until the next chapter

-newfoundspartan


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Obi-Wan watched as Vindi was taken aboard the ship by Anakin when he was inside Anakin turned and said "man that was a close one if that virus had gotten loose everyone on Naboo would be dead."

"Oh well just another boring day saving the universe" Obi-Wan replied smiling.

-------

Padme was still in the base when one of the clones walked up to her and showed her one of the bombs "senator I think you should see this."

"One of the vials containing the virus is missing" Padme said.

"I think that droid may have taken it" the clone said.

"We need to find it before it tries to release the virus" Padme said.

-------

Two clones walked into the bomb room not realizing the droid carrying the missing vial was behind them. "I thought already checked all these bombs" one clone trooper said.

"We'll just have to check them again" the other said. Both heard something behind them and that's when they saw the droid putting the vial in the bomb "hey you!" the clone shouted "getaway from there!" but it was too late.

------

An alarm started to go off "virus leak" Rex said as Galen and Ahsoka ran up to him "come on move." All of them ran as the doors in the facility all started to close "there's the safe room!" Rex shouted.

"No chance!" screamed one of the other clones.

"I've got it!" Galen shouted as he used the force to stop the door from shutting "get inside everyone!" he ordered.

Ahsoka jumped in, turned and used the force to hold the door open for Galen and shouted "Galen get in here!" and let it shut just as he dove inside.

------

Having heard the explosion Anakin immediately called Ahsoka "Ahsoka what is going on down there?" he asked.

"_The droids released the virus but we managed to seal off the facility"_ Ahsoka responded.

"And Padme?" Anakin asked.

"_Haven't heard from her since the explosion"_ Ahsoka said.

"_Anakin are you there?"_ Padme said.

"Padme are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"_Yes we're fine we were already in a safe room the virus was released, and we're wearing protective suits"_ Padme responded.

"Stay there Ahsoka and Galen have sealed off the rest of the facility" Anakin said.

"_Yes but any remaining droids will try and break out I'll do what I can to stop them"_ Padme said _"I can't let that virus get loose."_

"Be careful" Anakin cautioned he then turned to Vindi "where is the antidote."

"You mistake my intent Jedi" Vindi explained "my job was to manufacture a plague not to cure it."

"Patience Anakin there's more than one way to skin a womp rat" Obi-Wan said.

"I said where" Anakin demanded his lightsaber only a few centimeters from Vindis' neck.

"Yes, kill me now and spare these old bones from the blue shadow virus's dire embrace" Vindi said.

"Anakin we can't do anything for Padme, Galen, or Ahsoka from here" Obi-Wan explained "our best course of action is to get Vindi back to Theed and look for a cure from there." Anakin nodded and retracted his lightsaber.

-------

"No no!" yelled one of the clones "some of the virus got in."

"We may be dead men" Rex said.

"Don't worry my master will find a cure we're not dead yet" Ahsoka said.

"Well if we're already infected then maybe we should get this door open, and take care of any remaining droids before they get outside" Galen surmised.

"_Ahsoka, Galen are you there"_ Padme said through Ahsokas' comm.

"Senator we're here" Ahsoka responded.

"_Where are you?" _Padme asked.

"We're in a safe room at the south side of the facility" Ahsoka said.

"_Alright we'll come to you… are you contaminated?"_ Padme asked.

Ahsoka looked over as Galen started coughing and said "I'm afraid so."

--------

Anakin and Obi-Wan escorted Vindi off the ship as Typho ordered his men to take him to the detention center. "We don't have much time captain we need an antidote" Anakin said.

"I believe we found the answer you're looking for follow me" Typho said as he led them into the comm. room "there is only one known cure for the blue shadow virus" he explained "an extract known as reeksa root found only on Iego the world of a thousand moons deep within separatists controlled space."

"Let's go" Anakin said.

"I applaud your courage Jedi but you must move with caution" Typho said.

"There's no time for caution my padawan, Galen, and Padme is trapped down there" Anakin said frustrated.

"Perhaps if we wait for additional republic forces" Typho said.

"No Obi-Wan and I can handle this" Anakin said.

"I concur Anakin" Obi-Wan said.

-------

Padme and JarJar waited until two droids passed and then made their way to the safe room "Ahsoka can you hear me?" she asked.

"_Yes what is your position?" _Ahsoka answered.

"We're just outside the safe room" Padme replied.

"_Good open the door so we can help you" _Ahsoka said.

"Go ahead JarJar" Padme said as he hit the button. Padme walked in and looked at everyone in the room "I'm sorry about this you two" she said.

"Don't worry about us as long as we're able we'll help stop the droids" Ahsoka responded hers and Galens' faces were already beginning to pale.

"You take the north corridor and we'll take the south" Padme said as she took the blaster Rex handed her and they split up.

-------

Anakin and Obi-Wan made the last preparations to launch the Twilight and head to Iego "Ahsoka, Galen, and Padme will be fine" Obi-Wan said trying to calm Anakins' already frayed nerves.

"They will be if we succeed" Anakin said.

--------

Padme lead a small group of clones down the hall "I can hear them trying to cut through" she said as she looked around the corner and saw a group of droids. She nodded and they opened fire making short work of the droids but one managed to climb up the ladder as Ahsoka and Galen showed up and took out the remaining droids. "Hey stop!" Padme shouted.

"Ha" the droid said and tried to shoot his way out but the blaster bolt ricochet off the walls and hit the droid in the head sending back to the floor.

"Well, that works to" Galen said.

--------

The Twilight came out of hyperspace and made its way to Iego "what do you make of this?" Anakin asked as they flew through the massive debris field.

"It looks like a graveyard of ships" Obi-Wan said "I wonder what could have destroyed all of them?"

"Well maybe we'll find out once we get down there" Anakin said as the Twilight made its approach to the planet.

Two droidekas rounded the corner cutting off the two Jedi, the senator, and the clones and started to open fire. Ahsoka and Galen both charged the droids Ahsoka ran up one of the walls and landed on the droids head putting her lightsaber through the shield and igniting it. Galen jumped over the other droid and in one motion he flipped over, started pumping force lightening into his lightsaber and brought his blade down on the droid, its shield overloaded the minute his blade made contact with allowing him to cut it right down the middle.

"Mesa help" JarJar said as he leveled a blaster.

"JarJar no!" Padme said as she tried to bring the gun down but it was too late the blaster went off and the stray bolt hit Galen in the shoulder. Padme tackled JarJar to get him out of harm's way.

"Galen!" Ahsoka shouted as she ran up to him "your hurt let me feel how bad it is" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder feeling the burn mark. Galen hissed with pain "you'll need bacta but it doesn't seem so bad."

"I've had worse" Galen said he then looked over to where Amidala was and yelled "senator!"

"Senator your suits been compromised" Rex said as he helped her up.

Galen ran up to Amidala and said "I'm sorry I should have been quicker."

Padme took her helmet off and looked Galen in the eye and said "don't blame yourself these things tend to happen in a warzone."

-------

The Twilight landed on the on one of the landing platforms "let's go" Anakin said as he made his way to the ramp.

"Anakin wait" Obi-Wan said as he chased after him.

As soon as Anakin walked off the ramp he saw a bunch of droids standing in front of him "uh-oh" he said as ignited his lightsaber and charged while the droids just kept saying "welcome to Iego."

"Anakin wait" Obi-Wan said again as he watched his former apprentice cut down the droids. Anakin stopped when he realized the droids weren't fighting back "excellent job Anakin you just cut down 17 defenseless droids without suffering a scratch" Obi-Wan said when he caught up to him.

"18 to be exact" Anakin responded when another droid fell over.

"Jabbo requests an audience" one of the droids said.

Anakin was about to ask who Jabbo was when he heard a voice "hey what's the big idea" the voice belonged to a young boy "do you know how long it took me to repurpose those droids?"

"You're Jabbo?" Anakin asked surprised.

"I apologize for my friends' rash behavior" Obi-Wan said.

"Nine months man nine months" Jabbo said as he leapt into a hammock hanging off two vulture droids wings.

"How did you come across all these droids?" Obi-Wan asked.

"When the seps cleared out they left a lot of stuff behind I've got garage full of spare droid parts" Jabbo explained.

Anakin looked the droids over and said "it looks like you used a program to wipe all of the droids memories simultaneously."

"And then reprogrammed them to serve you" Obi-Wan finished.

"I see you know your droids" Jabbo said "wanna see how I did it."

"Maybe some other time" Obi-Wan said "what we really need is reeksa root do you know where we can find it?"

"Here, there, everywhere" Jabbo said.

"We don't have time for games kid where's the root" Anakin demanded earning a stern look from Obi-Wan.

"What my friend is trying to say is that we are in a bit of a hurry" Obi-Wan explained.

"Not anymore you're not" Jabbo said.

"Listen kid…" Anakin started but was cut off by Jabbo.

"The planet is haunted, cursed whatever all I know is that now that you've landed here you're not leaving" Jabbo explained "50 of the best star pilots tried to get off this rock, 50 tried 50 died" Jabbo continued "no one has ever gotten past Drol."

"Drol?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"The spirit that guards this planet" Jabbo said.

Having enough of this Anakin said "we're wasting time come on we need to find that root we'll worry about this Drol later."

-------

As Ahsoka, Galen and the others ran down the hall they started to hear the last of the droids cutting through the door "there they are" Ahsoka said as she and Galen charged them. Ahsoka cut the first droid down as he tried to climb the ladder and Galen pulled the last one who was cutting the door down to his blade.

"That's the last of them" Galen said but even as he said this he felt the disease start to take its full effect and for him everything went dark.

"Galen!" Ahsoka shouted as he collapsed she caught him before he hit the ground and laid him down. The first thing Ahsoka did was put her ear to his chest and sighed in relief when she heard his heart was still beating he was alive _but for how much longer come on master hurry up we're dying down here._

_-------_

Anakin and Obi-Wan climbed down the side of the canyon "just follow the vines and they'll lead you to the root just don't touch them" Jabbo explained.

"Aside from the obvious why not?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because the plants don't like it and they really sharp teeth" Jabbo said.

"This just keeps getting better by the minute" Anakin said sarcastically.

"Oh and I forgot to mention watch out for the birds" Jabbo called.

"What birds…ahh!" Anakin said as a giant bird flew past him and almost made him fall if he didn't grab on to its' foot "Jump on master!" he shout as the bird flew past.

Obi-Wan grabbed on to the birds other foot and they began to pull the bird down to the canyon floor "this isn't going to work!" Obi-Wan shouted.

As they reached the canyon floor "there's the root" Obi-Wan said.

"Oh poodoo" Anakin muttered as they landed on the floor and two giant plants with teeth came up from the ground.

"Hurry up and get that root" Obi-Wan said "Anakin…Anakin!"

"Alright alright got it" Anakin said as he pulled the root out of the ground and they made a run for the canyon wall. The plants gave chase but were cut down by Anakins' and Obi-Wans' lightsabers.

When they reached the top Jabbo was waiting for them "you made it I knew you would."

"Oh did you" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan launched as soon as they got back to the Twilight. But before they could get into hyperspace a field of lasers activated and Anakin did everything he could to dodge them. "We've triggered an energy field we can't get through turn the ship around" Obi-Wan said.

When the Twilight landed they got a transmission from Naboo _"master can you hear me"_ Ahsokas' already weak voice said.

"Artoo amplify the signal" Anakin said to his droid.

"_Destroyed all of the battle droids in the compound, Naboo is safe from further contamination I repeat Naboo is safe"_ Ahsoka said before started coughing.

"_Promise that no one will ever open this facility"_ Padme said_ "goodbye Anakin I…"_ but the feed cut before she could finish.

"No!" Anakin said as he jumped out of his seat and ran down the ramp "we just need to borrow a converter from Jabbo…"

"Anakin slow down" Obi-Wan said.

"Slow down slow down you saw them master they're dying" Anakin said.

"A great leap forward often requires taking two steps back" Obi-Wan said.

"And sometimes all that is required is the will to jump" Anakin retorted.

"Just hear me out on this one" Obi-Wan said.

--------

Padme went about helping the clones and trying her best to comfort them she looked over at Ahsoka she hadn't left Galens' side since she made contact with Anakin. She could tell just by looking at her she felt something for the young boy _does she feel the same for him as me and Anakin feel about each other?_

Ahsoka dabbed a wet cloth on Galens' fore head she took a moment to sense the what he was feeling through the force for the first time since they had become friends she felt that he was at peace. Ahsoka knew attachments were forbidden in the Jedi but she couldn't help feeling a strong attachment to Galen something that went beyond friendship _do I love him is it right to love him_ Ahsoka mulled over these thoughts, these thoughts that made her question the Jedi code a code she had lived by since she was four.

-------

"Citizens of Iego Drol is not real rather it is and energy field that was left behind by the separatists" Obi-Wan announced many of the citizens said he was lying but Obi-Wan remained firm "Is there anyone who was here before the separatist invasion?"

"There were the angels" one of the people said.

It was then a being with bug like wings came into view she had skin that was so white it literally glowed "it was our planet the separatists invaded" she said.

"And which planet was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The fourth moon" the angel answered.

"That must be where the source of that energy field is" Obi-Wan said "Jabbo can you repurpose those fighters?" Obi-Wan asked gesturing to the Vultures.

"Of course I can pilot them by remote control" Jabbo said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan boarded the Twilight and prepared to launch "Jabbo are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah ready when you are Jedi" Jabbo responded.

"Good as soon as we take off transfer the controls to Artoo" Obi-Wan explained.

"Sure thing good luck out there" Jabbo said as the Twilight took off and the vultures followed. As soon as the Twilight came into space the energy field activated. Using the Vultures to as bait and force the lasers to go where they went Anakin made a break for the main power source as soon as they were in range Obi-Wan opened fire, and his well place shots made short work of the energy field.

"Thanks for the help kid but it looks like you're going to need some new fighters, but on the upside you can now leave the planet whenever you like" Anakin said as the jumped to hyperspace.

-------

Anakin ran up to Padme as the clones brought her and everyone else out "I spoke with the medical droid he says you're going to make a full recovery" he said.

"I never lost faith in you Anakin, none of us did" Padme responded.

"That's good to hear because for awhile we weren't too sure ourselves" Anakin responded.

"By the way your padawan and Galen they were brilliant" Padme said as Anakin looked over to see Ahsoka and Galen being brought out "I trust I'll see you again general Skywalker?"

"Of course milady" Anakin said.

JarJar was trying to get his helmet off when Obi-Wan walked up to him and helped him as he said "they said you were quite brave down there JarJar they even said that you should undergo training to help hone your blaster skills."

"Really" JarJar said "oh boy mesa gonna get trained."

JarJar looked down at Rex as he said "I am not training him."

They then looked at Galen who had finally woken up "you're joking right."

-------

Chapter 11 done to get rid of confusion these last chapters followed the blue shadow virus episode and the mystery of a thousand moons episode the next chapters will follow the Ryloth trilogy. I would like to thank Black Widow1, Sacred White Phoenix for their reviews and MHinkston27 for putting my story on his favorites list. Until the next chapter.

-newfoundspartan


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

These next chapters will follow the Ryloth trilogy.

------

Ahsoka walked into the hanger she reached out with the force and through it got an image of everything going on in the hanger when she finally sensed Galens' presence she walked over to where he was "you ready for the battle?" she asked.

"Almost" Galen said from under the Jedi starfighter "just have a few last minute modifications to make."

"You've been working on that thing for the past three hours" Ahsoka said unsure of why Galen insisted making so many changes to the fighter.

"I just want to make sure this thing can at least keep up with the Rogue Shadow without these modifications this starfighter wouldn't stand a chance" Galen explained.

"But you we're not going to be fighting the Rogue Shadow and what makes you think it's better than a Jedi starfighter?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because, it is believe it or not the Rogue Shadow is the most advanced ship in the entire Separatists fleet" Galen explained "and after spending time around Republic technology it's become pretty clear the Rogue Shadow could out fly even Anakins' starfighter."

"So you're trying to make your fighter like the Rogue Shadow?" Ahsoka asked.

"Pretty much but I won't get it exactly" Galen said as he came out from under the fighter and stood right in front of Ahsoka.

Ahsoka immediately felt nervous she always knew she was a little attracted to Galen but ever since the mission on Naboo she knew she felt something more for him _do I really love him?_ She thought _and does he feel the same?_

"Hey you hear me?" Galen asked.

"What? Oh sorry I was just thinking about… the mission yeah I was thinking about the mission" Ahsoka said quickly "so what was it you said?"

"I asked if you wanted me do some modifications to your fighter too" Galen said.

"Oh no it's fine besides your' busy with yours'" Ahsoka said.

"Actually I'm done and we've got plenty of time before we reach Ryloth" Galen said as he gathered his tolls and headed for Ahsokas' fighter.

-----

"_How far are you from Ryloth Skywalker?"_ the hologram of Mace asked.

"We should be arriving there within the next four hours master" Anakin responded.

"_Good remember Skywalker we are depending on your forces to break the separatist blockade, and make an opening for our landing force" _Mace said.

"I understand master Windu we won't let you down" Anakin said with confidence.

-----

"Well that should do it" Galen said as he got out from under Ahsokas' fighter "to bad you can't test fly before the battle."

"At least tell me what kind of changes you made" Ahsoka said as she got into the fighter and felt all the controls.

"I enhanced the speed a little bit but not as much as Anakins' fighter instead I made it more maneuverable" Galen explained "see the Rogue Shadows' stealth systems aren't the only thing that give the ship its' edge it's also the fact that it is incredibly maneuverable."

"How maneuverable exactly?" asked Ahsoka.

"Basically it can fly circles around Anakins' fighter, his fighter may have the speed but the Rogue Shadow has the agility" Galen said.

"I'd like to see you say that to Skyguys' face" Ahsoka said snickering.

"Say what to my face?" Anakin asked as he walked up to them.

"Gale here thinks the Rogue Shadow can out fly your' starfighter" Ahsoka said smiling.

"Oh really is that so?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah that's what I said" Galen answered.

"Well we'll see about that once this planet is liberated" Anakin said.

"Whenever you want to try let me know" Galen said.

-----

The three republic ships the Resolute, the Defender, and the Redeemer came out of hyperspace while captain Mar Tuuk watched "the republic attack force has arrived all droids to your battle stations" he ordered.

"_All fighters prepare for launch" _Yularens' voice said over the speaker.

Ahsoka did one last check over on her fighter "this is my first time leading a squad R7 let's make a good impression" she said to the astromech droid in front of her. Her hatch closed and she keyed her comm. "okay you boys ready?"

"This is blue one axe checking in"

"This is blue five slammer ready for launch"

All of the clones called in until she heard Galens' voice "this is Galen ready when you are Ahsoka."

Ahsokas' fighter left the hanger followed by her squadron "Galen take half of the squad and hang back while the rest of us get their fighters occupied, once we do take the rest of the and head for their battle ships" Ahsoka said.

"Got it we'll wait for your signal" Galen responded as he and half of the squad held back.

-----

"Sir the republic fighters are headed straight for us" the droid commander said.

"Launch all fighters" Mar said and all the vultures headed for the republic fighters.

------

"Here we go" Ahsoka said as she and the remainder of her squad engaged the fighters. When she was sure all of the enemy fighters were focused on them she contacted Galen "We've got their fighters occupied Galen it's time for you to make a run for the command ship."

"Alright guys let's get in there" Galen said as he lead the fighters to the command ship.

-----

"That is General Skywalkers' flagship" Mar said as he studied the hologram of the republic cruiser "he is the one leading this assault."

"Sir a group of enemy fighters is headed straight for us, they have a clear path to the command ship" one of the droids said.

"Now is the time to bring in our reinforcements" Mar ordered.

"Battle cruiser 17."

"Battle cruiser 18."

------

Suddenly four more battle cruisers appeared "sir four more enemy ships have just entered the system" a clone said to the admiral.

"Blue squadron fall back to the battle group" Yularen said "we've been caught in a trap."

"_You're over reacting admiral I can get us through" _Ahsoka said.

"It's too risky I'm ordering you back here" Yularen said.

"Ahsoka do as he says we'll need your squadron to cover us" Anakin said.

"Ahsoka I think we should listen to the admiral we pretty outnumbered here" Galen said.

"No we can do this blue squadron stay the course" Ahsoka said.

"_Ahsoka this is no time to argue I'm ordering you back here"_ Anakin said.

"Alright alright let's go squad" Ahsoka said.

"Why are we retreating?" axe asked her.

"We're not retreating we're following orders" Galen said before Ahsoka had a chance to respond.

"We have their fighters surrounded" the droid commander said.

"Good" said Mar "send the remainder of our fighters at the republic ships."

-----

"We've got suicide runners!" one of the clones yelled as the droid fighters began ramming into the ships.

"Intensify forward shields and fire power" Yularen ordered.

"It's no use we there's too many we can't shoot them all down" the clone said.

"Ahsoka we are in trouble where are you?" Anakin asked.

"_We're almost there stand by"_ Ahsoka said.

"It's too late!" Yularen yelled as a vulture headed straight for the bridge.

"Run for it!" Anakin yelled as the fighter hit.

"_Admiral do you copy admiral"_ Ahsoka said over the comm.

"Just hang in there admiral" Anakin said.

"Get…us… out…. of here" the injured Yularen said.

"Get those fighters on board and let's get out of here" Anakin ordered.

-----

"_All fighters return immediately we are making the jump to hyperspace"_ said a clone.

"Copy, Axe Galen stand on it we only have a few seconds to get to the ship" Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry about us skipper" Axe said.

Ahsoka turned to Galens' fighter "Galen what's your status?"

"I've got two on me I can't shake 'em" Galen said.

"I can't help ya sir I've got my own problems" axe said "ahh I've lost my power converter."

"Just stay with us Axe" Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry skipper I'll ahh…" Axe was cut off when his fighter exploded.

"Axe!" Ahsoka yelled "Galen where are you?"

"Still here but these damn fighters have almost got me lock down" Galen said as they made their way to the hanger but before Galen could get there one of the fighters shot out his left engine.

"Close the hanger doors we're home" Ahsoka said as she looked over to see Galens' fighter fly past her "Galen slow down your coming in too fast!"

"I can't my left engines gone and…." He sentence was cut off as his fighter hit the hanger floor and skidded right into the wall.

"Galen! Galen! Come in!" Ahsoka yelled but all she got was static "No!" she yelled as her fighter landed and she ran to his crashed fighter.

"Get the cutters!" one of the clones yelled.

"Get back!" Ahsoka yelled as she jumped on top of Galens' fighter and ignited her lightsaber and cut the hatch open and pulled Galen out of the fighter.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled as he ran into the hanger.

"Master he's hurt and it's my fault!" Ahsoka yelled dangerously close to tears, she could feel Galens' pain through the force.

Anakin looked at Galens' body it was pretty bad he had huge gash on his right side and it was soaking it with blood "get me a me a medic here now!" Anakin yelled.

------

There is chapter 12 I would like to thank Black Widow1, Sacred White Phoenix, Demondog666, and Raven Hufflepuff for their great reviews. Until the next chapter.

-newfoundspartan


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This chapter will conclude the storm over Ryloth episode. So now on with the chapter.

-------

After the Resolute and the Defender came out of hyperspace Anakin called two pilots over "get your squad together, I need a head count, we need to know how many we lost today" Anakin said as he looked over in Ahsokas' direction. After the pilots left he walked over to Ahsoka, the only reason she wasn't with Galen in the infirmary was because Anakin ordered her to stay in the hanger. He knew that if the news about Galens' condition was bad there was no way she would be able to handle it _also medical droids aren't really good at breaking that kind of news to people,_ Anakin thought wryly as he walked up to her and started to lecture "Ahsoka, I am very disappointed in you" he said as she looked in his direction sadly "you not only disobeyed the admirals' orders you disobeyed me."

"I thought we could knock out those battle ships so that when master Obi-Wan arrived he could get through" Ahsoka said weakly.

"I know you meant well snips" Anakin said as he closed his eyes and tried to remain calm "but there's a bigger picture you're not seeing here, first rule of war listen and obey your superiors."

"But sometimes you get carried away" Ahsoka countered.

"All that means is that I know what you're going through" Anakin said as he put his hand on Ahsokas' shoulder "it was a trap snips it wasn't your fault."

"I lost so many of my pilots" Ahsoka said.

"Take heart little one that's the reality of command you're going to lose troops no matter how careful you are" Anakin said.

"But Galen" Ahsoka said as she sat down on the floor and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them "he told me to listen to your orders and I just ignored his advice, he knew what was coming and rather than arguing he followed my order" Ahsoka said as she buried her head in her arms "and because of my stubbornness he almost got killed."

Ahsoka started to shudder and sniffle and Anakin knew she was crying but before he could say anything to make her feel better Rex walked up and said "Sir, sorry to interrupted but master Windu just called he wants to know our progress on the blockade."

"Our progress we haven't made any progress" Anakin responded. Ahsoka looked up tears still running down her face she knew she wasn't any use so she left the hanger.

"I'll tell him sir" Rex said.

"No I'll tell him myself Rex, thank you" Anakin said as he turned back to Ahsoka "now snips I'm gonna need you too…" Anakins' trailed off when he noticed Ahsoka was no longer there.

--------

Anakin stood in the comm. room with the holograms of both Mace Windu and Obi-Wan staring at him "we were outnumbered masters the separatists knew we were coming and had laid a trap" Anakin reported.

"How many men did you lose?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We lost a cruiser the Redeemer and an entire squadron of fighters" Anakin said sadly.

"And your padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No Ahsoka's fine she's just recovering from the battle" Anakin said "losing her squadron and Galen getting injured was hard to take."

"Give her time but Anakin you will need her help if you're going to break that blockade" Obi-Wan said "also what is young Galens' status how badly was he injured."

"He got banged up pretty bad the medics weren't sure the last time I talked to them" Anakin said.

"Your forces have been cut in half Skywalker, if you can't break that blockade before the next planetary rotation, we will have to postpone the invasion" Mace said finally.

"The Twi'leks on that planet can't wait forever master" Anakin defended "the longer the Techno Union keeps control of Ryloth the harder it'll be to free them."

"I agree we don't have much time" Mace responded and he cut the transmission.

Anakin turned to Rex "Rex find Ahsoka we're going to need her for the next assault."

------

Ahsoka sat next to Galens' medical bed he hadn't woken up since the crash. She looked up when she heard a medical droid walk up to check Galens' vitals it turned to her and said "He is stable for now."

Ahsoka turned to Galen and said "Galen I am so sorry" she grabbed his hand and continued "I should've listened to you but I didn't and now look what happened to you."

Ahsoka heard the door behind her open and then she heard Rexes' voice "commander Ahsoka General Skywalker is looking for you" Ahsoka got up and left as Galens' eyes opened up.

-----

"No Artoo the other one" Anakin said from under Ahsokas' fighter and the droid used handed him one of the ship parts "this should do it."

Ahsoka walked up to Anakin and placed her hand on Artoo "you wanted to see me master" she said her voice holding almost none of the confidence it once had.

"Ahsoka hand me that socket plug would you?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka took the power converter from Artoo and handed it to Anakin "here" she said.

"Thanks snips" Anakin said "how are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine master just fine" Ahsoka responded.

Anakin knew she was lying but decided not to push he could sense she was barely containing her emotions as it was "that's…good to hear I'm gonna need you level headed if we're gonna pull this off" he said.

"Pull this off pull what off?" Ahsoka asked.

"I spoke with master Windu we are to make another attempt at breaking the blockade" Anakin said.

"What!" Ahsoka said startled "but we can't I…I…I" she stammered.

"Ahsoka" Anakin said to get her attention "the Twi'leks are depending on us."

"I understand that master but we've lost so many men" Ahsoka defended "did we get more support?"

"No" Anakin said simply "we need to make do with the forces we have and I need to come up with a plan."

"You don't even have a plan?!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Don't worry Ahsoka" Anakin said.

"No!" Ahsoka yelled "that's what you said last time and now Galen's been hurt and my whole squadron was destroyed!"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled.

"We can't just smash through that blockade" Ahsoka continued just as Anakins' comm. went off.

"Skywalker here" Anakin answered.

"_Sir the Defender is calling they say they've got a problem"_ Rex said.

"Alright Rex I'll be right there" Anakin said and then he turned to Ahsoka "go back to your quarters and cool off we'll finish this talk later" he said angrily.

-------

Mar studied Anakins' profile after he made his report that the blockade had held "not a conventional Jedi to say the least" he said to himself "commander bring all weapon systems online and send the troops to their battle stations."

"Yes sir" the droid said "uh captain are we under attack?"

"No" Mar responded "but if Skywalkers' record indicates anything…he'll be back."

--------

Ahsoka opened the door to her quarters when she heard the alarm once she was outside she could hear the footfalls of clone troopers, she stopped one and said "trooper what's going on?"

"The starship Defender is being evacuated commander" the trooper responded.

"Evacuated why?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure commander we're on our way to help General Skywalker in the hanger" the trooper said as he ran off.

Ahsoka entered the hanger and immediately picked out her masters' voice and walked up to him "master I'm almost afraid to ask" she said.

"I ordered the Defender evacuated" Anakin said.

"I figured that why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well actually I got the idea from you" Anakin replied.

"Oh…great" Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"Rex take over will ya" Anakin said "you said that we can't just smash through that blockade I decided that's partly true, you also implied that my plans put a lot of people in danger, and I agree with you on that one."

"That's a first" Ahsoka said in mock astonishment.

"So I decided the only way was if I piloted the Defender right in to their command ship and take out their commander" Anakin explained.

"What!" Ahsoka said surprised.

"This way I'm the only one at risk" Anakin reasoned.

"You can't be serious master you'll die" Ahsoka said.

"No I won't, that's where you come in the enemy can't stop that ship from hitting the command ship Artoo and I will jettison right before impact" Anakin explained.

"But the enemy fleet is right there" Ahsoka said.

"I know and I'll pretty much be defenseless in an escape pod" Anakin said "so I'm counting on you to engage the remaining enemy forces with the combined forces we have here."

"Master I can't if something goes wrong I can't be responsible for…" Ahsoka started.

"You are responsible Ahsoka" Anakin cut her off "these men are depending on you and this time so am I."

"But master last time…" Ahsoka tried to say.

"Attention attention!" Anakin interrupted her again "alright men I'm taking over the Defender and I'm leaving commander Ahsoka in charge she'll lead the other half of the mission" he explained "now commander Ahsoka will fill you in on the plan."

"Master wait" Ahsoka whispered but Anakin turned and headed into the shuttle the door closing behind him.

"Waiting for orders commander" Rex said.

"I'll…be on…the bridge" Ahsoka said as she walked away.

"Well you heard her boys back to work c'mon move it move it" Rex said.

--------

After making sure Ahsoka had the plan straight Anakin sent the Defender into hyperspace and returned to Ryloth. When he got there he contacted the command ship as soon as he got the commander he said "greetings captain I have been ordered to give up myself, and the entire crew of this ship in exchange for safe passage of food, water, and other supplies to the people of Ryloth."

"_A noble gesture Jedi and your capture would make me the envy of the separatist fleet"_ the captain said.

-------

Admiral Yularen awoke to the medical droid trying to reason with Galen "but sir your wounds are not yet fully healed you must maintain your rest."

"I don't have time to sit around and heal there's a planet that still needs to be liberated" Galen said as he hooked his lightsaber onto his belt and began to leave the room, when he noticed Yularen was awake he went over and helped him up "c'mon admiral there's still a battle to be fought."

Yularen and Galen walked just as Ahsoka began yelling at the clones "No we don't have any more time Master Skywalker needs me now he needs us now."

"Ahsoka is right" Galen said as Ahsoka whipped around "so" he said to her "what did you have in mind?"

------

"We have finished the scan of the enemy ship" the droid commander said.

"And…" Mar inquired.

"The ship is heavily damaged, all power is diverted to the forward shields, and there is only one life form aboard" the droid said.

"What!" Mar shouted the droid began to repeat itself but he cut him off "no you insolent scrap Skywalker what trickery is this you have nothing to bargain with."

"_Well in that case I'll be going then…oh you can still have my ship"_ Anakin said.

"Sir another ship just came out of hyperspace" the droid said.

-------

"She made it boost the engines and let's get out of here" Anakin said.

--------

"When those two ships collide there'll be chaos we need that time to get the Resolute into position" Ahsoka said as she left the bridge "I'll command the fighter squadron wait for my signal."

Galen followed her out and keyed his comm. "Proxy get the Rogue Shadow ready for launch and bring it's weapon systems online" he said.

"_Of course master"_ Proxy responded.

"We can't stop it" one of the droids said "what should we do?"

"You stay here I'll be back" Mar said.

"Oh that's helpful" said the droid.

Once the Resolute was finally on its' side with the hull facing the enemy fleet the command ship was going up in flames but the droid ships weren't attacking. _"The droids aren't attacking we might have to pull back"_ said a clone over Ahsokas' comm..

"Wait remember they are droids their just a little slow they'll figure it out" Ahsoka said.

Just as she said this the droid ships attacked _"Droid ships are attacking."_

"Alright everyone let's move" Ahsoka said as her bomber came out of the hanger and came around the Resolute to meet the enemy ships the Rogue Shadow right behind her.

------

"_We've been outflanked."_

"_Affirmative…ahh."_

Tambor contacted the ship and asked_ "where is the captain?"_

"He's in an escape pod" the droid answered.

"_Idiots your blockade has been broken"_ Tambor yelled.

------

Just then Mace and Obi-Wan appeared with the ground forces "Ahsoka this is Obi-Wan are we cleared for ground assault?"

"_Yes master the blockade has been taken care of"_ Ahsoka responded.

"I won't even ask were the rest of Anakins' fleet is or why he's in an escape pod" Obi-Wan said.

"_That's probably for the best"_ Ahsoka replied.

"Merek are you feeling better?" Mace asked.

"_I'm still kind__ of sore but all in all I'm fine" _Galen said.

"Good dock with my ship I have a feeling I'm going to need you for the ground assault" Mace said.

"_Alright master I'll be there"_ Galen said and cut the transmission.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Ahsoka think you can handle things up here?" Galen asked.

"I'm sure we've got it under control Galen you just don't get killed down there okay" Ahsoka said.

"You know me" Galen responded.

"I'm serious Galen please come back to me in one piece" Ahsoka gasped when she heard what she said.

She tried to say sorry but Galen cut her off "fine for you I'll be careful" he said "I'll see you soon."

--------

Chapter 13 done the next chapter will follow the last part of the Ryloth trilogy I would like to thank Infinite Freedom for his review and for putting my story on his alert and favorites list, also thanks to Black Widow1 for his review. Until the next chapter

-newfoundspartan


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This chapter will follow the liberty of Ryloth episode. Just thought it might be cool to have a chapter where Galen and Mace fight together.

-------

After Obi-Wan and his men had destroyed the anti air cannons Mace and Galen began to prepare for their assault on the capitol city.

Mace walked up to Galen who was helping a group of clones load up some supplies although the boy was doing a good job of helping he could sense his mind was elsewhere. "What is on your mind Merek?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about some things you don't need to concern yourself with it master it won't be a distraction" Galen said. He didn't dare say what he was really thinking about _please come back to me in one piece_ he heard Ahsokas' voice in his head again _so she loves me or at least that's what it sounds like_ Galen thought he knew he felt something for Ahsoka but up until now he never really gave those feelings much thought.

-------

Wok Tambor walked up to the tactical droid in the palace of the capitol city "what is the situation?" he asked.

"The republic has successfully landed it's invasion force and are preparing to make their final assault on the capitol city" the droid explained "general Windu is leading the assault."

"See to it that he does not come anywhere near this city" Tambor said.

"I have already made preparations sir" the droid responded.

------

The convoy of republic walkers came under heavy fire as they made their way up the narrow pathway along the canyon wall. All of a sudden the lead walker took a hit in its' front leg knocking out of commission. Mace burst out of the upper door on the walker closely followed by Galen "take cover!" he yelled over the constant blaster fire, as he ran to the front of the walker and used the force to break the glass and pulled the unconscious driver out of the walker.

When he ran up Galen said "master we're pinned down and they are starting focus on our rear unit."

"Get me lightening squadron" he told Galen.

"I want lightening up here now!" Galen yelled into his communicator.

"I'll take lightening up and take care of those tanks" Mace said "but first I'll clear the road and Galen I want you to get this convoy moving again." Mace walked up to the downed walker and began to draw on the force and then shoved the walker off the cliff as lightening squadron came up with their walkers.

"It's all yours' general" a clone said as he dismounted his walker.

Mace got on and the turned to Galen "lead the way Merek."

"Yes master" Galen said and then turned to the convoy "forward!"

The walkers began to move forward again as mace led lightening squad to take out the enemy tanks. The walkers came up and quickly took down the tanks as Galen brought the walkers up "how many men did we lose?" Mace asked.

"32 I think but we managed to get most of the walkers through except the lead one, the good news is that master Kenobi has broken the enemies' lines so we have a straight path to the capitol city" Galen answered.

"This battle was costly we're going to need some help if we're going to take the capitol city" Mace said.

"With all due respect master where are we going to find help out here?" Galen asked.

"I know some people who might be able to help us we just need to find their hide out" Mace answered.

"_Master Windu what is the status of the planetary invasion?"_ Chancellor Palpatine asked.

"Master Kenobi has taken the many of the cities in the lower hemisphere, so we have that area well under control" Mace explained.

"_How close are you to taking the capitol city?" _Palpatine asked.

"We still have not yet made it their Tambor has chosen his base of operations well, the only way in or out of the palace is a single bridge" Mace said.

"_Master Windu a plan you have of taking the bridge?"_ Yoda asked.

"Yes I'm gonna enlist the help of the freedom fighters" Mace said "they are led by Cham Syndulla his fight against the droids has made him a symbol of freedom for the people here."

"_Cham Syndulla was a radical before the war he can be very unpredictable" _Palpatine said.

"_He can't be trusted" _the Twi'lek senator said _"I know Syndulla seeks to gain power we were political rivals."_

"We'll leave the politics to you senator" Galen spoke "in the mean time me and master Windu are going to do whatever's necessary to help these people."

"_Perhaps we could send you Republic reinforcements"_ Palpatine suggested.

"_There are no reinforcements chancellor"_ Yularen said.

"With our forces spread so thin we can't win without Syndullas' help" Mace said.

-------

Mace, Galen, and two clone troopers came up onto what looked like a mass grave. "General what makes you think the rebels will be out here?" one of the clones asked.

"The rebels ride creatures native to this world, and these tracks are fresh" mace said as he jumped off his walker and inspected the tracks.

"Which means they shouldn't be too far off" the other clone said as he looked at the tomb stones "was this where they were massacred?"

"Must have been one hell of a fight" the other clone said suddenly there was a sound in the distance and Mace ordered everyone to move forward.

------

"_Your tactical droid has informed of your poor performance in protecting our investment in Ryloth"_ Dooku said to Tambor.

"That droid exaggerates I have not lost yet" Tambor defended.

"_You are no match for master Windu"_ Dooku said _"do not become greedy Tambor take what valuables you can and destroy everything else."_

"Everything?" Tambor asked.

"_We can put this defeat to political use the charred ruins of Ryloth will show the galaxy the cost of a republic victory"_ Dooku explained.

"As you wish" Tambor responded.

------

Galen, Mace, and the clones hid behind a downed droid troop transport as a group of droids walked by. The clones were about to attack but Mace stopped them and let the droids pass "why didn't we take them out sir?" one of the clones asked.

"I have a feeling the rebels will do it for us" Mace said just then they heard blaster fire Mace and Galen ignited their lightsabers and charged up the hill only to find that the droids had been destroyed and the rebels were nowhere to be seen.

But then a Twi'lek man walked on one of the troop transports "I was wondering when you would find me…master Jedi" the Twi'lek said as a few more Twi'leks ran up and pointed their guns at Mace and his comrades.

"General Syndulla I've come for your help" Mace said.

"And what makes you think you'll get it" Syndulla responded.

------

Tambor came out of the palace to inspect the progress of the bombers. The tactical droid addressed him "Tambor the bombers are nearly ready" the droid said "and now I will ready your ship for evacuation."

"No" said Tambor "I am not yet ready to leave."

"In any case we have a schedule to keep the ship will be ready" the droid said.

-------

Syndulla lead Mace, Galen and the clones into their hideout. "Quit a hideout you have here" Mace remarked.

"It has its advantages" Syndulla said.

"We saw the grave stones of your people" Mace said "if you help us take the capitol city we can prevent that from happening again."

"Do you know why we were massacred master Jedi" Syndulla said "when the droids swept over Ryloth the republic was unable to help us, and we were forced to surrender we came here unarmed and the droids sent tanks to exterminate us." Syndulla led them into a large room and said "we don't have much food or drink, but it is tradition for us to share what we have with our guests."

-------

When the bombers were ready they were launched "target every Twi'lek village the inhabited ones first" Tambor said.

"As you wish" the droid said.

-------

The clone convoy made its way to one of the villages clone commander Fox walked up and asked "have our scouts reported in yet?"

"The enemy's already pulled out there's only friendlies left sir, mostly women and children" one of the clones responded.

"See if we can spare some rations their gonna be hungry" commander Fox said.

"Sir enemy ships are approaching" a clone said.

The walker shook from the bombing run "damage report!?" Fox said.

"There's no tactical damage sir they didn't hit us they bombed the village" the clone said.

Fox got out of the walker and looked to see the village in flames "contact general Windu" he said "and get some medics out there to search for survivors."

--------

Mace and Syndulla watched the dancers Mace had spent most of that time trying to convince Syndulla to help him but Syndulla wouldn't have it, saying that if the clone army stayed after the liberation was over Ryloth wouldn't be free. Syndulla noticed Galen who was standing in the corner watching the dancers but separated from everyone "I take it your other Jedi is not a people person" Syndulla said.

"Galen has had many things happen to him many tragedies" Mace said "for the better part of 10 years he has believed that no one cares if he lives or dies, it has only been a little over seven months that he has had some people care about what happens to him."

"What would make him believe such a thing?" Syndulla asked.

"Someone who only wanted him for his power" Mace said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Syndulla asked.

"It wouldn't be right for me to say" Mace said "that is Galens' past if you want to know you'd have to ask him, although I doubt he would tell you anything, like you said he's not a people person." Just then Maces' comm. went off "what is it commander?" he asked.

"_General the droids have started a bombing run they've wiped out a lot of the villages in our sector"_ Fox said.

Syndulla lowered his head mournfully and finally said "make the arrangements I will speak to senator Tar."

-------

Tambor watched as the treasures of Ryloth were loaded on to the ship "is this all of it?" he asked.

"We are still waiting for two cargo vessels coming from our southern base" one of the droids said "should leave any way."

"No I want everything of value" said Tambor.

"_Tambor"_ Tambor turned to see the tactical droid carrying a holoprojector with Dooku on it _"why haven't you left yet?"_ he asked.

"Our escape plans are taking longer than we planned" Tambor said.

"_I want you out of the city before the republic arrives"_ Dooku then turned to the tactical droid _"once master Windu has entered the city we will bomb it from afar, am I understood"_ Dooku said.

"Understood Count Dooku" the droid said.

"You won't do anything without my order" Tambor said.

"We have our orders" the droid said.

-------

Syndulla, Mace, and Galen entered the comm. room of the hideout and contacted senator Tar the two immediately began to argue but Galen cut both of them off "enough!" he yelled "if you two don't set aside your differences right now there won't be a Ryloth to free."

Maces' comm. went off again this time it was Anakin _"General Windu do you copy?"_

"I hear you Skywalker" Mace said.

"_My fighters are taking out the bombers as fast as we can, but there are just too many I suggest you get the people out of the cities"_ Anakin said.

"You must destroy those bombers Skywalker then meet me at the capitol" Mace said.

"_I'll do what I can Skywalker out" _and then Anakin cut the transmission.

"_What gain could the separatists possibly get out of bombing our villages?" _Senator Tar asked.

"Nothing the separatists destroy what they cannot have" Syndulla said.

"Senator your people are hesitant to join us because they believe there will be another occupation" Mace said.

"_The people have my promise that the clone army will leave once Ryloth is free of those droids"_ the Senator said.

"General Syndulla what assurance can you give the senator that you will not try and assume power" Mace said.

"I only want to see my people free I believe in democracy" Syndulla said.

"Then it is settled" Mace said "we are together in this."

Syndulla walked out of the room and addressed his men "men of Ryloth the time has come to free ourselves!"

-----

The clone convoy and the freedom fighters made their way to the capitol city as Galen and Mace walked up to Syndulla who was scouting the city "Tambor is still there" Mace said.

"How are we going to attack with my people so close?" Syndulla said when he saw the tents outside the city walls.

"If our walkers can cross the bridge your people won't be in any danger" Mace said.

"Perhaps there is your way" Syndulla said when he saw two separatist cargo vessels coming down the ridge.

"Then we can use them to get across" Galen said.

"It'll be risky my spies tell me those transports carry treasure, and they are usually scanned will crossing" Syndulla said.

Mace, Galen, and two clone troopers waited on a cliff for the transports to come under them. When the rear transport was directly under them they jumped down and Mace cut a hole into the top and they all jumped inside.

--------

"There in" Syndulla said when he saw them jump inside "let's go."

---------

The tactical droid walked up to Tambor and said "the ship is ready it is time to leave, the republic walkers are holding position 1200 meters from the city."

"Sir" another droid said "the last shipments of treasure just arrived."

"Just in time activate the bridge and get across immediately" Tambor ordered.

The bridge was activated and the transports started to cross as the droids began to scan them. Suddenly they detected an anomaly and opened the rear hatch and were cut down by Galen and Mace. The bridge started to flicker "they're turning the bridge off get to the other side!" Mace yelled as he lifted the clones and Galen up with the force and threw them to the other side, and made his way there to by colliding to droid STAPS together. When he landed Galen and the clones had gotten back up as a small army of droids came out of the gates "Me and Merek will hold them off" Mace said "get that bridge back up."

"Sir Yes sir" one of the clones said.

Galen and Mace charged the droids and began cutting them down while the clones reactivated the bridge and the rest of the freedom fighters and clones began to come across. More droids came charging through but Mace released a massive force push sending all of them flying. Then a tank rounded the corner and began to sight in the Jedi master but Galen cut the tanks' gun in half and then lifted it into the air and crushed with the force before slamming it back to the ground. "Merek we need to find Tambor" Mace said.

"Right behind you master Windu" Galen said.

------

Galen and Mace found Tambor and quickly cut down the droids guarding him "surrender Tambor" Mace said.

"General Windu perhaps we can come to an agreement" Tambor said.

"Not while I hold all the cards" Mace said.

"It seems surrender is unnecessary as we will all die for the separatist alliance" Tambor said as the bombers came in for their run but were suddenly shot down by Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Sir that ship that just took off it docking with a backing class ship that's holding position over the canyon" a clone said.

Galen looked at the ship _you're not getting away_ he thought "Anakin pick me up."

"_What why?" _Anakin asked.

"I'm gonna bring that ship down" Galen said.

"_How?" _Anakin asked.

"You leave that to me" Galen said Anakins' landed and Galen hopped on "Get me to the ridge!" he yelled. When he got there Galen jumped off as the enemy ship started to rise up Galen began to draw on the force making himself tap deeper than had done, he then reached out and gripped the ship.

-------

"_What is going on?"_ Dooku asked the tactical droid.

"Something is pulling the ship back down but we cannot detect a tractor beam of any kind" the droid answered. Dooku scowled he knew exactly what was happening and who was pulling the ship down _so my former apprentice is still alive._

_---------_

Galen began to sink deeper and deeper into the force all the way to a point of where he couldn't tell if he was controlling his movements of if the force itself had taken temporary control of his body, _either way this ship is coming down_ he thought. Once Galen had the ship angled he shoved the ships nose down but did it a little to fats causing the ships' hull to buckle slightly, and since he was so deep in the force he felt the hull buckle, and it felt like his skin was tearing _bring it down slow but bring it down hard._ The ship finally hit the ground and began to slide towards Galen. Galen threw all his strength into the force and began to slow the ship causing it to stop just in front of him. Galen slowly felt himself come back to reality, and that's when he realized what he had just had drained whatever energy he had left in him causing his whole world to go black.

-------

Chapter 14 done and probably the longest I've written yet I would like to thank Sacred White Phoenix, BLack Widow1 (if it keeps coming out misspelled then that's word with its' spell check), and Infinite Freedom for their great reviews. Also the last part of the chapter if your a TFU fan then you'll recognize that as a tribute the scene when Starkiller brings down the stardestroyer only her it's a CIS ship and it's on Ryloth instead of Raxus Prime so tell me what you think about that scene I hope I did a good job, because it was a lot harder to write than I thought. Until the next Chapter (it's 2:00 a.m. i need to get some sleep!O_O).

-newfoundspartan


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

This chapter will take place during the hostage crisis episode I'm assuming that since Anakin is on Coruscant in this episode Ahsoka would be at the temple.

------

Galen slowly came to when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that he was at the Jedi Temple. At first he wondered how he got here but then all of the memories of the battle for Ryloth came back to him, and him pulling the banking class ship down as it was trying to escape, and finally him blacking out. _I wonder if the council will want to talk to me about that_ Galen thought as he slowly began to sit up, it was then he noticed Ahsoka was in a chair next to his bed and she had her head laying on the edge of his bed and she was asleep. Galen took his hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek to wake her.

Ahsoka stirred and opened her eyes when she saw Galen awake she said "hey, you're awake how are you feeling?"

"Fine" Galen answered "how long was I out?"

"Three days I don't how you pulled that ship down, but the council was pretty freaked out when master Windu told them what you did" Ahsoka said.

"I expected as much" Galen said.

"How did you do it anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"Honestly everything concerning that event is pretty vague" Galen said.

"You mean you have no idea how you did it?" Ahsoka asked startled.

"Pretty much" Galen said all I remember was tapping deeper into the force then I had ever done and everything after is a blur."

"What are you going to tell the council?" Ahsoka asked.

"The exact same thing I told you" Galen said "it may not be the explanation they want but it's the truth." There was a brief silence between them.

"They told me to bring you to them if you woke up while I was here" Ahsoka said breaking the silence.

"Then let's go" Galen said.

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked.

"The sooner I get this over with the better" Galen said.

------

Galen stood before the Jedi council alone; Ahsoka was told to wait outside.

"Know why you are here young Galen?" Yoda asked.

"You want to know how I pulled down an entire banking class ship with the force" Galen said.

"You did something that no Jedi or sith in history has ever done" Plo Koon said.

"I did what I believed needed to be done" Galen said.

"Regardless, we still require an explanation" Mace said.

"I really don't know how I pulled that ship down I just did" Galen said earning him some confused looks.

"Could you maybe elaborate on 'I just did' please?" Kit Fisto asked.

"All I remember is tapping deep into the force deeper than I had ever done, and well it's all kind of fuzzy after that" Galen explained "I can only vaguely recall what happened after that."

"Well can you at least tell us what gave you the idea to try something like that" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"All I knew was that ship had a lot of Ryloths' treasures and wasn't going to let them get away" Galen said starting to lose patience he said "what does it really matter how I pulled the ship down, so what I'm the first person to do it there's a first time for everything right."

"How you pulled that ship down is important" Mace said "your powers are like nothing we have ever seen before, your connection to the force is incredibly strong, almost primal."

"How do you expect me to explain how I did something when even I don't know how I did it?" Galen said.

"Adjourned this meeting is" Yoda said "allow young Galen to understand his own act we must, more pressing matters we need to discuss." Galen bowed and left.

-------

Ahsoka sat outside of the council room, she had been waiting for almost an hour and a half _does it really take that long for them to realize that Galen has no idea how he brought that ship down._ Just then Galen walked out of the room an unreadable expression on his face. Ahsoka quickly fell in step next to him "what did they say?" she asked.

"They weren't too excited when I couldn't explain what had happened" Galen answered.

"So why did they let you out?" Ahsoka asked.

"Master Yoda said that if we were going to understand what happened I had to understand my true power myself" Galen said.

"Well how do you intend to do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"No idea" Galen said.

-------

Dooku paced in his private quarters on his ship his former apprentice was still alive and he was with the Jedi _with the Jedi he can be a serious threat_ Dooku thought. He had to eliminate him somehow but he couldn't just send his agents out there to kill him his apprentice was too smart for that he not only taught the boy to be a killer he had also taught the boy be smart as well. _I will have to find a way to get him out in the open where he is vulnerable_ Dooku thought _but first I must learn what he is up to._

_-------_

Ahsoka found Galen in the archives working on one of the consuls "I thought you were meditating in the room of a thousand fountains" Galen said as she walked up behind him.

"I finished meditating" Ahsoka said, she didn't want to tell him the real reason was she had a vision of the future that concerned him, but it wasn't the one she had seven months ago. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Research" Galen explained.

"Who are you researching?" Ahsoka asked.

"Revan" Galen said.

"The ancient sith lord why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because he and the Jedi Bastilla are the only other people who had a connection to the force that was similar to mine" Galen explained "I figured maybe if I get some info on them it might help with me find the real answer I want." Galen downloaded the last of the information on the two long dead members of history and shut the consul off, he then got up and turned to Ahsoka "you want to go spar, I need something to take my mind off of all that has happened" Galen said.

"Sure" Ahsoka said.

-------

Ahsoka and Galen charged each other in the training dojo and locked training sabers, they had been sparring for the past two hours neither able to get the upper hand, Galen shoved Ahsoka back and slashed downward. Ahsoka blocked the attack but Galen hit her saber so hard that it knocked the saber out of her hands "you lose… again" Galen said.

"I'll beat you some time" Ahsoka said.

"You keep saying that" Galen said "I've yet to see results."

"Hey, who was the one that helped win the battle over Ryloth?" Ahsoka asked.

"Who was the one that nearly got me killed in the first battle" Galen said immediately regretting what he said, regretting it even worse when he saw Ahsokas' hurt expression. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that" he said quickly "it wasn't your fault I got hurt."

"Yes it was I gave the order" Ahsoka said.

"But it was a trap none of us saw it coming" Galen said.

"But you told me to pull out and I ignored you" Ahsoka said.

"You made a mistake" Galen replied "everyone does no one is perfect, not even Jedi." Galen walked up to Ahsoka and put hand under her chin and made her face him "look at the things I have done, you think I don't notice how the clones look at me" he said "I know they don't trust me and they're afraid I might turn on them and start killing them again."

"But we told them you were on our side" Ahsoka said.

"You can't make them trust me" Galen explained "that's something they will have to do on their own." In an effort to lighten the mood Galen said "at least I kept my promise, I came back to you in one piece."

Ahsoka lowered her head in embarrassment "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that" she said.

"I think it's time we be honest with each other" Galen said.

Ahsoka was quite for awhile _well it was going to come out sooner or later_ she thought wryly "alright ever since we became friends I've felt a little bit of an attraction towards you" she said "but since Naboo I realized then that…well…I think I love you."

Galen heaved a sigh "well that explains a lot."

Ahsoka winced when he said this _so he doesn't feel the same_ she thought _Ahsoka you stupid girl what were you thinking?_

Galen paced a bit and finally said "okay I guess it's my turn" he continued "I've felt something for you as well but up until the battle for Ryloth I never gave it much thought." Galen looked at Ahsoka "after what you said before I left to help master Windu I spent a lot of time thinking about those feelings and…well I think I love you too." Ahsokas' heart soared when she heard this, she ran at Galen completely catching him off guard, causing him to fall on his back with Ahsoka on top of him she then preceded to give an incredibly passionate kiss.

--------

Chapter 15 done first fluff scene I've ever written, and to be honest I think there is room for drastic improvement. I would like to thank Coppa-Cola, The BLakc Widow1 (can't believe I forgot the "the" in your name for I don't know how many chapters), Infinite Freedom for their great reviews, and Fantasyqueen10 for putting my story on their alert and favorites list. Until the next chapter.

-newfoundspartan


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Now we get into the events where Galen faces his big choice will he continue the path of the Jedi or once again fall to the dark side? You'll find out in these next chapters, so let's get started onto chapter 16.

-------

Ahsoka and Galen were in his room, after that moment they shared it was clear they had to now figure how they were going to hide their relationship. Ahsoka laid down on Galens' bed while Galen went and downloaded the information on Bastilla and Revan into Proxys' memory banks. "A new fighting style master?" Proxy asked.

"That and I want you to go through this info and focus on the parts where it talks about Revans' and Bastillas' force sensitivity" Galen said "come and tell me when you're done, you can go to the dojo and study their fighting styles while you're at it."

"Of course master" Proxy said and left the room.

Galen then turned to Ahsoka as she said "alright now how are we going to hide our feelings for each other?"

Galen thought for a minute and said "well the obvious part is we'll have to keep our displays of affection at a minimum when we're around people."

"Yeah but if this is going to work we need to find some time to be alone" Ahsoka said as she sat up.

"I know" Galen said "the Temple isn't the best place but there are a lot of places on Coruscant we can be alone, all we need to do is look for them."

Ahsoka got up and walked over to Galen and kissed him, when they parted she said "you want to try and look now?"

"I don't think we're allowed to leave the temple right now" Galen said.

"Who said we had to tell someone" Ahsoka said mischievously.

-------

Dooku waited in the private quarters of the separatists' ship he was on waiting for his agent Ventress' report. When his comm. went off he answered it "Ventress what have you found."

"_I have found your former apprentice on Coruscant"_ she said with slight distaste _"he was with Skywalkers' apprentice in the old part of the city, I caught them doing something you may find quite interesting."_

She sent him what she recorded, Dooku smiled when he saw his former apprentice and Skywalkers' padawan kissing "excellent work Ventress you have found the information I have been looking for, return to the ship immediately."

--------

Galen and Ahsoka returned to the Jedi temple they were about to get back to each others' rooms when they heard Anakin behind them "there you two are" he said as he walked up to them "how are you feeling Galen?"

"Fine" Galen said.

"That's good to hear we've got a new mission and we are to meet with the council now for briefing" Anakin said as he lead them to the council chamber, both relieved that he didn't ask where they had been.

-------

"Have these rumors been proven true?" Anakin asked the council.

"That is precisely what we want you to find out Skywalker" Mace said.

"Do we have any viable leads?" Galen asked.

"The so called second Malevolence was last seen near the planet Hoth" Plo answered.

"That planet is pretty remote who would've seen it out there?" Ahsoka asked.

"This is where the second part of your mission comes into play" Mace said.

"On that planet a small republic scout team was hiding" Yoda said "lost contact with them we have."

"You are to travel to Hoth and discover the fate of the scout team" Mace said "the last transmission we received was the sighting of the Malevolence."

"When do we leave?' Anakin asked.

"Now" Mace answered.

-------

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Galen walked on to the bridge of the Resolute where they were met by captain Rex "we are ready to get underway general" he said.

"Very good captain set a course for the Hoth system" Anakin said.

"Will do sir" Rex said and the Resolute made the jump to hyperspace.

-------

Galen found Proxy in the training room of the Rogue Shadow "Proxy did you get through that data like I asked?" Galen said.

"Yes master the files on these two warriors is most interesting" Proxy replied.

"Show me what you found" Galen said, and proxy took the form of Revan and began to explain what kind of sith he was.

------

"So Ziro got away?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"He was freed by some new bounty hunter who calls himself Cade Bane" Anakin said "but he didn't work alone he had a few other bounty hunters and mercenaries with him, they took a number of senators hostage and used their lives to bargain for Ziros' release."

"I'm still amazed they were even able to infiltrate the senate building so easily" Ahsoka said.

"This war has got not only us Jedi but a lot of other military personnel occupied, and that's why these bounty hunters were able to get in so easily" Anakin said.

"It's almost like the entire galaxy is falling apart all around us" Ahsoka said.

"It may seem that way snips but don't worry things will get better just don't lose hope, because that's the only thing we really have in this dark time" Anakin said.

------

Galen walked down the ramp of the Rogue Shadow still mulling over the information Proxy had given him about Revan and Bastilla. Their connection to the force was incredibly unique to say the least Bastilla more so than Revan, apparently Bastilla could turn the very tide of a battle with her connection to the force but Galen still couldn't still couldn't fully understand how, and the vague summary of it from the archives didn't help much either. Revan on the other hand was a bit easier to understand he just had an incredible amount of raw power and most Jedi believe that the untamed power was the reason for his fall to the dark side. He was just about to the door that lead out of the hanger when he heard a lightsaber ignite behind him, Galen quickly turned around and blocked a blow to the head coming from a red lightsaber held by a hologram of Revan Galen shoved him back and began a rapid sequence of strikes until he broke Proxys' guard and sending him to the floor with a force push.

Proxy went back to his real form while he got up and said "my onboard tactical computers suggest that since you are so distracted by several things, this is the best time to attack, I am certain that shall finally achieve my primary programming." After saying this Proxy took the form of Bastilla and charged Galen.

-------

Anakin and Ahsoka were on the bridge talking when Anakin noticed a lot of clones starting to leave the bridge in a rush he stopped one and said "soldier what's the rush?"

"Commander Galen and his droid are having a huge lightsaber duel in the hanger, seems like the droid's pretty determined to kill him this time around" the clone responded and left.

------

Galen blocked another series of strikes from Proxy _something's different he never fights this hard_ Galen thought as Proxys' hologram shifted yet again from Obi-Wan to Ventress and the droid sent another barrage of attacks at him. Many of the clones in the hanger had stopped what they were doing to watch this, sure they had seen the droid attack Galen several times before but never like this. After awhile Proxy once again shifted forms from Ventress to Ahsoka but he did it to slow and it gave Galen the chance he needed to go on the offensive, and causing Proxy to fall back on his heels Galen pressed his advantage until he broke through Proxys' defense and slash him across the chest and followed up with a force push to knock him back. Frustrated Galen yelled at the droid "shut down Proxy there's no one inside that I haven't already defeated."

"Give me some credit master there's one module you've never seen, an enemy I have been studying for years" as Proxy said this he began to take the form of a Zabrak with a staff like lightsaber and on his face was red and black paint. Galen quickly charged the droid hoping to end the fight fast but Proxy was ready for him and blocked all of his attacks, and catching Galen off guard he jumped over Galens' head and kicked him in the back sending him to the floor. Galen barely had enough time to roll over and block Proxys' next strike Galen shoved him back and as Proxy tried to advance on him again, while he was still on the ground, Galen kicked him in the stomach and at the same time throwing the force behind causing the droid to go flying back. Galen quickly got up and as Proxy got up Galen ran up and kicked him again knocking him off balance taking the opening Galen stepped in and did an upward slice cutting the droids' lightsaber in half. Proxy almost fell over but Galen caught him by grabbing the handles of Proxys' lightsabers and throwing him over the clones who had gathered around to watch the duel, and in to the back wall of the hanger. Proxy hit the wall and was about to fall to the ground but Galen had jumped after him and jammed both lightsabers of the severed lightsabers into each of his shoulders. Galen jumped down and waited leaving the lightsabers in Proxys' shoulders and ignoring the cheers from the clones behind him.

At that time Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the hanger, Ahsoka ran up to Galen and put her hand on his shoulder he looked from Proxy to her and she said "are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Galen answered.

"You have to change his programming" Ahsoka said.

When Galen saw Proxy go back to his original form he used the force to deactivate the lightsabers and as Proxy fell to the ground Galen caught him in a force grip and slowly brought him down to his feet, the droid stumbled a bit and Galen walked up and helped him in to the Rogue Shadow so he could make repairs.

"Did you hear me?" Ahsoka asked as she followed him into the ship.

"Yes, and I'll think about it" Galen said.

"No you won't think about it you'll do it" Ahsoka said forcefully "and I won't let this drop until you do got it?"Galen said nothing and began repairing Proxy.

------

Chapter 16 done hoped you all liked the big battle between Proxy and Galen I know I had fun writing it. I would like to thank Infinite Freedom, The Black Widow1, powerstaark (hope my explanation helped), and Sacred White Phoenix for their great reviews. Also for any of my readers who might be KOTOR fans if I got anything wrong on Bastilla or Revan please feel free to tell me, it's been a few years since i played the game and i don't own it so i vaguely remember the the next chapter.

-newfoundspartan


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-------

Galen walked out of the Rogue Shadow when he finished repairing Proxy and headed to the bridge. When he got there he walked up to Anakin and asked "how long before we reach Hoth?"

"We're about two hours away" Anakin said.

"What's your plan?" Galen asked.

"Me, you, and Ahsoka will go down to the planet and head to the scout teams last known position, and we'll start our search there" Anakin said.

When the Resolute arrived over Hoth they were met by Obi-Wans' ship who contacted them "master what are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"_The council thought you could use a little more help"_ Obi-Wan said _"I'll meet you down on the planet."_

_-------_

Galen, Ahsoka, Proxy, and Anakin walked off the gunship that brought them down as Obi-Wan walked up to them "I heard about what happened on Coruscant" Obi-Wan said "where any of the senators hurt?"

"No, but Ziro got away" Anakin said.

"Don't worry we'll find him" Obi-Wan said.

"I know" Anakin said "now; let's go find that scout team."

-------

Anakin, Ahsoka, Galen, Proxy, and Obi-Wan arrived at a small cave on a cliff "this is where that scout teams' last transmission was made" Anakin said.

"I don't sense anything their not here" Ahsoka said.

"Well then let's go inside and see if we can't find any clues" Anakin said.

"Proxy do a scan are you picking up any indications?" Galen asked.

"I'm detecting a weak signal it seems to be a distress signal" Proxy said.

"Well then let's get in there and find out if that's our missing scout team" Anakin said.

-------

Ventress watched through a pair of binoculars as the Jedi went into the cave. When they did she contacted Dooku "master the Jedi have entered the cave they are following our trail just as you predicted."

"_Good when they find the scout teams' last transmission it will lead them right to us"_ Dooku said.

------

When the group of Jedi entered the cave they started looking around to find the source of the distress beacon. After awhile Anakin said "hey I think I found something" he held up a holodisc.

Galen took it and said "Proxy come here" and he slip the disc into Proxys' receiver.

Proxy immediately took the form of one of the clone scouts "this is commander lucky of scout team beta" the hologram said "we've been observing some recent separatist activity in this area when we sighted what we thought was a second Malevolence we forwarded the information to the Jedi council and attempted to leave the planet but we were ambushed by droids, and we've taken refuge in this cave, we also noticed the droids have built a base here, we don't know what it's for but we're going out tonight to see what it… wait did you hear that?" the hologram looked around and then said "droids open fire!" and the transmission went dead.

"Looks like that base is our next stop" Anakin said.

------

Ventress was still watching when the Jedi left "master they are leaving the cave and are headed to the base we set up here."

"_Good head back to the base and wait for me there when the Jedi arrive we shall spring our trap"_ Dooku said.

"Of course master" Ventress responded.

------

Anakin and the others came up to where the droid base was; Anakin took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the base. "Well the base looks pretty lightly defended so it shouldn't be too hard to get inside the only hard part is getting to the top of that cliff the base is on" Anakin said.

"Proxy have the Rogue Shadow on standby, and be ready to pick us up when we finish" Galen said, he had sent Proxy back to the Resolute when the gunships returned to take them to the base.

"_Of course master"_ Proxy said.

It didn't take long to get into the base Anakin, Galen, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan quickly took care of the droids in the base and were in the command center looking through the files of the base for any information on the second Malevolence when they found what they were looking for they got ready o leave. "Proxy bring the Rogue Shadow to the landing pad" Galen said.

"_Yes master"_ Proxy said.

When they got outside the Rogue Shadow was just landing it was then one of the doors leading to the outside of the base blew open and several droids charged the Jedi as they ignited there lightsabers and began deflecting blaster bolts. As soon as the last droid went down Obi-Wan floated up in the air and started choking and then was thrown into a nearby wall and was knocked unconscious. When he hit the ground Dooku followed by Ventress walked out into view Anakin immediately charged them but didn't notice a commando droid land behind them and shoot him with a stun laser.

Dooku walked over and looked at Anakin and ordered the remaining droids "take Skywalker and Kenobi alive we can use them as bargain with the Jedi." Dooku turned to Galen and before he could react Dooku threw one the blown open doors at him and sending flying outside the base.

Galen was on his hands and knees when Dooku and Ventress walked up to him "how did you find out we were here!?" Galen yelled.

"Come now my apprentice I taught you to be smarter than that" Dooku said as he lifted Galen up with a force choke.

"This whole thing was a set up you let us find the Malevolence" Galen struggled to said.

"Precisely" Dooku said as he threw Galen to the cliff.

Galen grabbed the edge of the cliff before he fell off as Dooku walked up to him and ignited his lightsaber "go ahead finish it" Galen said as Dooku raised his lightsaber. Before Dooku could strike he heard a lightsaber ignite behind him he turned and blocked a strike from a green lightsaber held by a hologram of his former apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn after blocking a couple strikes Dooku used a force push to stumble him and then stabbed the hologram through the chest and the it dissipated and Proxy fell to the ground and shut down. When Dooku turned around Galen wasn't there so he turned and left.

------

Ahsoka landed the Rogue Shadow near where Galen fell she reached out with the force and found his presence she lowered the ramp and helped him back into the Rogue Shadow. She sat him down in the passenger chair and knelt in front of him and began to feel for broken bones. Galen hissed in pain when she pressed on the left side of his chest. "You've got a broken rib" Ahsoka said.

"Their gone" Galen said "Dooku took them Anakin and Obi-Wan to the Malevolence."

"But I don't get why would Dooku let us find the ship if he just wanted to try and kill you?" Ahsoka said.

"To sell the deception he knows I'm not dead, and now that he has Anakin and Obi-Wan he's going to probably use them to get me" Galen said "I should have seen this coming."

"Yes you fell for his trap we all did, but now we are the only hope for masters Skywalker and Obi-Wan" Ahsoka said.

Galen looked at her and said "We're going after Dooku and the others, but first we to get Proxy I'm not leaving him here."

-------

When Galen finally got Proxy back up and running Ahsoka had him take over the Rogue Shadow while she applied bacta bandages to Galens' chest. "This won't heal the rib but it should keep you from doing any internal damage" she said when she finished wrapping the bandages "so, do we have a plan on how we're going to rescue masters Obi-Wan and Skywalker?" Ahsoka asked.

"Dooku knows we're coming in fact he's counting on it" Galen said "he knows I won't give up that easily plus…I think it would be best if I went in alone."

"What!?" Ahsoka exclaimed "alone are you insane you'll die."

"If Dooku captures you he'll use you as more leverage to get to me" Galen said.

"He won't capture me last time he caught us off guard" Ahsoka said "but this time we'll be ready for him."

"This isn't your fight Ahsoka this is between me and Dooku no one else" Galen said.

"It's as much my fight as it is yours Dooku is holding my master hostage and I'm not going to leave him behind" Ahsoka defended "besides I'm not going to let the one I love fight alone."

"I've already lost too many people that were close to me my father, my mother" Galen said "I lost them and I couldn't do anything to stop it I won't lose you if I can help it" Galen finished as he looked away.

Ahsoka put her hand on his cheek and made Galen face her she then gave him a passionate kiss when they parted she said "you won't lose me please let me help, you don't need to face this alone."

"Fine we'll save Anakin and Obi-Wan together" Galen relented.

"_Master I've located the Malevolence"_ Proxy said over Galens' wrist comm.

"Alright Proxy bring the ships stealth systems online and get us on that ship" Galen said.

"_Of course master"_ Proxy responded.

--------

There is chapter 17 not much action sorry hope you liked the little tender moment between Galen and Ahsoka I guess I'm alright with fluffy scenes but I still like writing action scenes better. Any ways I'd like to thank The BLack Widow1 and Infinite Freedom for their always great reviews. Until the next chapter expect some epic lightsaber duels.

-newfoundspartan


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

This is where we find out if Galen will continue his path to redemption or once again fall to the dark side so without further interruption chapter 18.

* * *

The Rogue Shadow came out of hyperspace and made its way to the Malevolence. "Have they spotted us?" Galen asked Proxy.

"No, the stealth systems are working at optimum efficiency they don't even know we're here" Proxy said.

"Dooku does" Galen muttered.

"Yeah I can sense him to Ventress as well they're waiting for us" Ahsoka said.

"I also sense someone else in there someone much more powerful then both of them" Galen said.

* * *

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and began to look around the first thing he noticed was his hands were bound by energy cuffs and he was in some kind of observation bridge, there were large glass panels on the ceiling and on the floor below the platform he was on. "Glad you could join us Skywalker" Anakin heard Dookus' voice behind him.

"What do you want with me count?" Anakin demanded.

"Once the republic and the Jedi see you've been captured they will most certainly agree to a prisoner exchange" Dooku said "you and Kenobi for my former apprentice."

Obi-Wan who was next to Anakin woke up and looked around "what did I miss?" he asked.

"Good you are both awake" Dooku said "and now I would like you to meet someone has been looking forward to seeing you in person."

At that time a cloaked man came out of the shadows and addressed Anakin and Obi-Wan "ah Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi I have been so looking forward to meeting the two of you in person."

* * *

The Rogue Shadow docked on an air lock near one of the Malevolence's hangers Galen and Ahsoka walked to the edge of the air lock and looked down. "That's a lot of droids" Ahsoka said, below them were several droids and two droid walkers (A/N: the same walkers from the battle of Christopsis in the clone wars movie).

"Proxy, disengage from the air lock as soon as we leave, and keep the ship cloaked and way beyond scanner range" Galen said.

"Yes master" Proxy responded.

"Well here we go" Galen said.

Ahsoka turned to Galen and pulled him towards her and gave him a kiss when they parted she said "for luck" and they both jumped down to the hanger below.

* * *

"Finally we have the hero with no fear and the great negotiator in our grasp" Sidious said.

"I wouldn't be so confident sith" Anakin said.

"You expect your precious padawan and Dookus' former apprentice to save you" Sidious said.

"We expect them to save us we know they will" Anakin said.

"I already know they are coming I have foreseen it and I know they will fail" Sidious said.

"Count Dooku" a droid said from the door "two Jedi have entered the ship through the hanger."

"Just as we suspected" Dooku said.

* * *

As soon as Galen and Ahsoka landed they came under fire from the droids. Ahsoka threw her lightsaber into a group of droids and cut down some of them and then cut down the rest when she brought her lightsaber back to her hand. She then ran straight for one of the walkers when it fired at her she jumped up into the air and landed on top of the walker, she stabbed her lightsaber into the walkers head and then sent a small burst of force lightening through her lightsaber, a trick Galen taught her, electrocuting the walkers insides and stunning it, finally she jumped off its head and as soon as her feet it the floor she dashed under the walker and jumped straight up and cut the walker right up the middle, following up with a massive force repulse to send the two halves in opposite directions. Galen charged a group of droids and began cutting them down as he ran through them towards the second walker when he got to the walker he jumped up towards it, and ran up the front of it, and then he jumped up higher, sent small bursts of force lightening into the walker concentrating the energy inside it and the using the force to release the built up energy, overloading the walkers systems causing it to fall to the ground. When the last droid fell Galen contacted Proxy "Proxy can you hack the ships' schematics and find Anakin and Obi-Wan?"

"_Just a moment…yes here they are Skywalker and Kenobi are being held in Dookus' observation dome"_ Proxy said.

"Alright let's go" Galen said as they ran out of the hanger.

* * *

"Ventress engage Skywalkers padawan and separate her from the boy" Dooku said through his comm.

"_Yes my lord" _Ventress said.

Galen and Ahsoka ran down one of the halls that lead them to a massive room filled with hover trains passing by. Ventress landed behind them and ignited her lightsabers Ahsoka and Galen turned around and Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber "Galen, you go ahead I'll hold her off."

"Are you insane you can't fight Ventress alone" Galen said.

"Don't worry about me I know what I'm doing" Ahsoka said.

"No, I'm not going to let you face her alone" Galen said but Ahsoka used a force push to knock him on a train passing by.

"Now where were we bog witch," Ahsoka said.

"Prepare to die you insolent girl," Ventress said as she and Ahsoka charged each other.

"I hope you had a chance to say goodbye to your padawan Skywalker" Dooku said.

"My padawan is a lot more powerful then you think count" Anakin retorted.

"We shall see" Sidious said.

Ahsoka and Ventress exchanged blow after blow trying to get the upper hand. Ahsoka shoved Ventress back when their lightsabers locked and she used a force push to knock her onto the passing by train, and jumped on it herself. Ventress quickly recovered and met a strike aimed at her head with her lightsaber. "My powers have tripled since we last fought Ventress" Ahsoka said as hers' and Ventress' lightsabers were locked.

"Good all the more recognition I will get when I kill you" Ventress said as she shoved Ahsoka back and went on the offensive. Ahsoka blocked and parried Ventress' strikes she jumped over a strike aimed at her legs and flew over Ventress' head. As soon as she landed she sent another force push at Ventress knocking her off balance and allowing Ahsoka to go on the offensive. Ahsoka battered at Ventress' defense as she forced her to the edge of the train when they got to the edge Ventress surprised Ahsoka by kicking her back and then jumping into one of the hallways leading out of the train yard.

Ahsoka jumped after her _you're not getting away that easily_ she thought. Ahsoka chased after Ventress until she led her into the Malevolence's main weapon control room.

"This is where you will make your final stand youngling" Ventress said.

"We'll see about that," Ahsoka said and she charged Ventress, and hit her with a barrage of attacks. Ventress blocked Ahsokas' attacks but she was starting to get the upper hand Ventress was having a harder and harder time keeping up with Ahsoka. Ventress shoved Ahsoka back and then hit a button on her wrist and four magna guard droids and three commando droids came out of nowhere and attacked Ahsoka "typical, you have to use droids to fight your battle coward" Ahsoka said as she deflected the blaster bolts coming from the commando droids as she jumped over the magna guards and quickly cut them down. The magna guards charged Ahsoka and began to attack her; Ahsoka blocked the attacks but was having a hard time because there were four of them. Thinking quickly she force gripped one guard and threw it into another knocking both out into a view port window and out into space. A metal door came sliding down as soon as the glass broke, a magna tried to hit Ahsoka from behind but she stabbed her lightsaber into its stomach and reached behind her to grab the staff with her other hand and used the staff to stab the other droid in the chest.

Ventress scowled at Ahsoka when she took out the last droid when Ahsoka turned to her she charged Ahsoka and tried to break her defense. Ahsoka blocked the strikes with ease when their sabers locked Ahsoka shoved Ventress back and then hit her with a force repulse throwing Ventress to the floor. Ventress barely had enough time to raise one of her lightsabers to block Ahsokas' strike but Ahsoka kept beating down on the saber until she broke Ventress' guard and cut the saber handle in half. Before Ventress could react Ahsoka lifted her up with a force grip and began slamming her into the walls in the room. When she slammed Ventress back down to the floor she heard Ventress' remaining lightsaber hit the floor, Ahsoka immediately brought the lightsaber to her hand, and she charged Ventress. Ventress struggled to get when she did she felt the searing pain of having her lightsaber stabbed through her stomach as Ahsoka let go of the handle and twirled around, and finished Ventress by plunging her lightsaber through Ventress' back and quickly pulling it out letting Ventress' limp body fall to the floor.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Dooku, and Sidious all sensed Ventress' death through the force "told you my padawan was more than she seemed" Anakin said. Dooku said nothing.

* * *

Galen cut down the last droid in the room that lead to Dookus' observation room _"Galen can you hear me?" _Ahsoka said over his comm.

"I hear you Ahsoka are you alright?" Galen asked.

"_I'm fine and Ventress is dead"_ Ahsoka answered _"I'm also in the Malevolence's control room for its main weapon, I'm going to see if I can't disable, and then I'm going to head to the bridge and contact the Republic for reinforcements."_

"Alright be careful I'm outside of Dookus' observation room I can sense him inside as well as Anakin and Obi-Wan" Galen said.

"_Good luck Galen I…I love you"_ Ahsoka said over the comm.

"I love you too," Galen said and cut the transmission began to run down the hall.

After Galen cut the transmission Ahsoka turned to the weapon controls and ignited her lightsaber and began cutting and destroying the controls. When she was done and satisfied that the weapon wouldn't be able to fire without being repaired she headed for the bridge.

When Ahsoka made it to the bridge she made quick work of the droids inside and then sent out a signal to the republic and managed to get Mace Windu. _"Who is this"_ he said _"this is a secure military channel state your business."_

"Master Windu this is Ahsoka Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi have been captured and brought to the Malevolence" Ahsoka explained "me and Galen have infiltrated the ship and are attempting to rescue them."

"_You are on the Malevolence Tano?" _Mace asked.

"Yes I managed to disable its main weapon and I'm sending you the coordinates of the ships location we need a fleet sent here to destroy the ship" Ahsoka said.

"_Understood Tano standby we are sending a fleet to aid you they should be there soon"_ Mace said.

"Thank you master" Ahsoka said and she cut the transmission and then left the bridge and made her way to the observation room.

* * *

"Count Dooku deal with the boy" Sidious said when he saw him on the security camera.

"Yes master" Dooku said and turned to leave the room.

* * *

Galen ran down the hall but stopped when the door in front of him opened and revealed Dooku. Dooku ignited his lightsaber and walked up to Galen as he did the same they stopped just in front of each other and Dooku said, "I've trained you well but you still have much to learn."

"You have nothing left to teach me" Galen responded bitterly. Dooku struck first and Galen barely had enough time to block as Dooku proceeded to send a flurry of strikes his way. Galen was hard pressed to defend himself from his former masters' onslaught as Dooku pressed his advantage forcing Galen back down the hall he had come. Galen needed something to break Dookus' attack when they locked lightsabers he knew this was his only chance he began to push with all his strength and managed to stumble Dooku he then took two slashes at him but Dooku dodged both and caught him in force choke. Acting quickly Galen hit Dooku with a force push breaking the force choke as soon as his feet hit the ground Dooku hit him with a force push knocking Galen on his back. Dooku walked through the door he came out of, as Galen got back up and chased after him.

"I will teach you true mastery of the dark side," Dooku said as he stood on a platform with a circular catwalk over a laser shield. He then began to bend the railing down as Galen jumped to the opposite side of the room as Dooku bent all the railings down and then jumped onto the one he was standing on. Galen and Dooku began to exchange blows but this time Galen was ready for Dooku and began to push back he could tell Dooku was beginning to tire so he pressed the attack and finally knocked Dooku back as he began to walk up to Dooku he tried throwing a large crate at Gale but Galen caught it and threw it back at Dooku. Dooku managed to catch the crate and toss it aside, but Galen used the distraction, and used a force repulse to knock Dooku back onto the middle platform he then jumped onto the platform himself, and ignited his lightsaber as Dooku got back up, and tried to attack him but Galen countered and grazed Dookus' leg with his lightsaber he then force gripped him and threw him up into the air, and jumped after Dooku catching him in the air and used a force push to send Dooku through the window and into the observation room.

Galen looked down at Dooku on the lower floor of the observation room until he heard Sidious' voice "yes, kill him he was weak do it kill him, and you can take your rightful place at my side."

"No!" Ahsoka yelled as she jumped down from one of the catwalks above and tried to strike Sidious, but he hit her with a burst of Force lightening sending her to the ground.

"Ahsoka screamed in pain on the floor while Sidious electrocuted her "Help her!" Anakin yelled.

Galen looked at Dooku and then Sidious _this is where my vision happened I'm supposed to kill Dooku…no I won't seek revenge I make my own future_ as Galen thought this he charged up a force push and hit Sidious with it knocking him off balance as Galen ran up and force gripped the sith master and sent him up into the ceiling and then slammed him back down to the ground.

Sidious looked up and Galen as he stood over him, "you were destined to destroy me…do it give in to your hatred."

Galen ignited his blade, but felt Ahsoka grab his shoulder, "he's beaten let it go."

"It's a trick," Galen declared, "he's stronger than you know, and he deserves to die for what he's done to me."

"Maybe so, but if strike him down in anger everything you've done will be for nothing," Ahsoka said.

"Galen closed his eyes and sighed heavily, before deactivating his lightsaber, "call proxy, and have bring the Rogue Shadow in I'll be right behind you." Just as Galen turned his back Sidious shot lightning out, and hit Ahsoka. Acting fast Galen got in front of her and used his hands to absorb the lightning.

"Go…hurry," Galen said to Ahsoka in strained voice.

"I'm not leaving you here," Ahsoka shot back.

"I SAID GO!" Galen shouted, Ahsoka was still defiant but Anakin grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward where the Rogue Shadow was landing. Just then Dooku came through the door followed by several Commando droids, and they started shooting at Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan.

"NO!" Galen yelled as he pressed forward toward Sidious. He knew there was only one way he could buy them enough time to escape. It would kill him, but it would save Ahsoka and his friends, so it was worth his life. Giving one last cry of defiance Galen covered the last of the distance between him and Sidious, and concentrated all of his force energy into one blast. The explosion shook the room and sent Dooku, Sidious, and Galen flying.

"NO" Ahsoka cried as Anakin drug her up the ramp.

"Proxy get us out of here!" Anakin shouted, and the droid piloted the ship away from the Malevolence.

* * *

Dooku limped to where his former apprentice lay, he was very still, and Dooku feel him fading. Dooku looked down at the boy's limp body when Sidious walked up.

"He is dead," Dooku said quietly.

"Then he is now more powerful than ever," Sidious said in disgust, "he was meant to weaken the Jedi, not help make them stronger. His sacrifice will only inspire them."

"But, they are still unaware of the doom that approaches them," Dooku replied, "as long as they are ignorant of our plan their doom is inevitable…as you've always intended master."

"We must tread carefully Lord Tyrannus," Sidious said, "if even a single Jedi or Jedi ally discovers our intentions…then everything we've done will be destroyed." Sidious walked away leaving Dooku to stare at his apprentices body for a few more seconds, before he lifted his lightsaber with the force, and crushed it into dust.

* * *

"When we first came to us he was a disciple of the dark side," Mace Windu said as he and all of the Jedi present stared at the burning fire. Galen's body couldn't be recovered since it was likely vaporized when the Malevolence was destroyed, but they had a fire in his honor nonetheless.

"Twisted and lied to by Dooku he was," Yoda added.

"But in the end Galen Marek's sacrifice proves that he had the heart of a true Jedi," Mace Windu finished. "While he will be missed we must also rejoice as he is now one with the force, and free of his pain and misery." Everyone was silent afterwards and just watched the fire burn.

Ahsoka held back her tears as she watched the fire burn. _You shouldn't have told him_ a voice in her head said.

"You going to be alright kid," Rex said behind her, "I knew the two of you were close." Some clones had attended most of them from Torrent Company.

"I'll survive Rex," Ahsoka said.

"I know it's hard right now, but it gets easier with time," Rex consoled, "No the pain will never go away fully, but just give time."

"Thanks Rex," Ahsoka said with a sad smile.

"I'm always here if you just want to talk little 'un," Rex replied.

"I know," Ahsoka said, "I just need some time."

"Take all the time you need," Rex said, "just remember your friends in a better place now."

"I know he is," Ahsoka said, "but I still wish he was here." With that Ahsoka fell silent and stared back at the fire with the rest of the people gathered around, and wrestled with her pain of falling in love, and shortly after losing that person.

* * *

So that's the first part of the revamped story, keep an eye out for a couple future chapters for this, and then the sequel. Thanks to those who've already shown support. Until then I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	19. Author's Note

Author's note

For those who read What it Means to be Free and are expecting a sequel you will get it, but I must make changes to the outcome of the first story so keep an eye out for those revamped chapters and the sequel that follows.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Okay so I'll add a couple more chapters to the end of this to tie into the sequel so enjoy. Plus I need to show the events of ROTS so my sequel makes sense. Also I tried my hand at the signature Star Wars recap we see in the films hope it worked. It's not the same as the original from ROTS since I changed a few things here obviously.

* * *

_War! For three years the Clone Wars have raged throughout the galaxy. The Republic has been slowly crumbling from the separatist attacks, and they find themselves becoming steadily more and more outnumbered as their enemies continue to multiply. The Jedi and their clones find themselves stretched to the breaking point as they attempt to fight the war on several fronts. While they continue to try and capture Dooku and his allies._

_In a surprising and unexpected move the Supreme Commander of the Separatist forces General Grievous, leads a massive assault against Coruscant, the Republic's capitol. The droid General has infiltrated the city, and kidnapped the leader of the Republic Senate, and is now attempting to escape. As the Clone Defense fleet desperately try to hold the separatists, two Jedi lead a rescue mission to free the chancellor, and if possible apprehend Grievous…_

_

* * *

_

Over the planet of Coruscant a massive naval battle raged as Republic forces did what they could to stop the Separatists from leaving the system with the Chancellor. Through the chaos three Jedi interceptors flew towards General Grievous's flagship The Invisible Hand. The three Jedi pilots were Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin's apprentice Ahsoka Tano.

Artoo beeped several times from his socket on Anakin's fighter, "lock on to him Artoo," Anakin replied, "master, Ahsoka the General's flagship is directly ahead, the one crawling with Vulture droids."

"Oh I see it," Obi-Wan replied, "Oh this is going to be easy."

"They wouldn't have given us this mission if it were easy," Ahsoka said in her now usual emotionless tone. Galen's death had changed Ahsoka immensely Anakin had noticed, for a time she was depressed, and after much coaxing Ahsoka admitted to him that she and him had just started a relationship. Anakin for Ahsoka's sake kept that piece of information to himself, and also because he to was in a romantic relationship so he understood her feelings. But shortly afterward his padawan went through another change suddenly she became more serious, and started to completely immerse herself into everything she did. This in turn made her one of the best tech experts Anakin had seen since that he'd yet to see an encryption code she couldn't break, or a firewall she couldn't get passed, or a single piece of electronic equipment she couldn't fix. Anakin knew this was her way of coping with the pain of Galen's death, make herself focus on something other than him. He knew he would have to confront her about that, and help her truly come to terms with Galen's death, but he had no idea how.

Right now he was sort of lost and confused himself ever since the incident on the second Malevolence Anakin had been taking serious look at himself. After seeing what the dark side had done to Galen, and how much suffering he went through being a servant of the Sith. Anakin started to understand why the Jedi always said anger was a pathway to the dark side. He saw how anger and vengeance nearly drove Galen to perform an act of murder, and hence return him to the Sith apprentice he once was. Seeing that happen had made him think about what he had done to the Sand People who killed his mother. His anger and hatred for them and turned him into a monster that night, and the power it gave him now terrified him, and shook him to his core. He never wanted to feel that kind of power, and that kind raw hatred again. He had also finally opened his eyes to Palpatine and began to see the man for who he truly was. Padme and Obi-Wan were right Palpatine was just treating this war like a way to get more power. He wasn't outspoken opponent of the man, but now he was watching him more closely.

"We have fighters coming right down on us," Ahsoka reported pulling Anakin from his thoughts. _She talks like she's telling the time of day now, _Anakin thought to himself. What happened to the fiery and optimistic girl he started training, Anakin wanted the old Ahsoka back. He wanted the one that wasn't afraid to tease him or toss around some witty banter with him. Anakin made a note to have a long talk with Ahsoka with this mission was through.

"Oddball do you copy?" Obi-Wan said.

"_Copy red leader," _the clone's voice said over the comm.

"Mark my position form your squad up behind me," Obi-Wan ordered.

"_We're on your tail General Kenobi,"_ Oddball replied as a squad of ARC 170's formed up behind the three Jedi.

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin proclaimed.

"Let them pass between us," Obi-Wan said. The two groups of fighters collided and exchanged fire as Anakin and Obi-Wan went through the fight. Several clones started calling for assistance.

"I'm going to go help them out," Anakin said.

"No, no they are doing they're job so that we can do ours," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll take care of it master you and master Kenobi can handle the Chancellor," Ahsoka said and broke off to help the clones.

"Ahsoka wait…" Anakin started.

"Let her go Anakin she can handle things here," Obi-Wan said, "the mission comes first remember."

"Yes master," Anakin said defeated. As the two fighters streaked towards the enemy ship ad vulture droid fired two missiles at them, "missiles! Pull up," Anakin shouted.

The fighters moved and the missiles went past, "they over shot us," Obi-Wan declared.

"They're coming around," Anakin replied as the missiles looped back around to chase down the two Jedi.

* * *

"Skywalker is one his way here," Sidious said from his chair in the observation room of Grievous's ship.

"It is just as you have foreseen master," Dooku replied who was standing next to the Sith masters' seat.

"Yes, but my plan is starting to slowly unravel," Sidious replied, "the death of your apprentice has made Skywalker wary of my intentions…tell me have our new allies been making the necessary preparations."

"Yes my master they have preformed their task well over the past three years," Dooku replied, "It will not be long before everything is in place."

"Good I will continue to work on Skywalker," Sidious replied, "but I fear his emotions have made him to soft."

"As you requested I have used the Sith holocron you gave me to train our new servants," Dooku replied.

"You have done well Lord Tyranus, and now I sense you wish to ask me something," Sidious replied knowingly.

"Yes my lord I request that you allow me to begin training my apprentice Savage in the ways of the Sith," Dooku replied.

"Opress has proven himself to be a fine asset, but you ask much my apprentice," Sidious replied slowly.

"You have said it yourself the rule of two will only spell the Sith's downfall, if we are to defeat the Jedi then we must bring back the ancient Sith Order," Dooku explained, "Savage is by far the most powerful force wielder I have ever trained and his loyalty is without question, he would make a fine leader for our new servants."

"Very well I will allow this, but know this if I sense any ambition from him then you know what must be done," Sidious replied.

"Yes master," Dooku replied and left. He decided not to tell Sidious of his other project until the time was right.

* * *

After fighting there way through the ship Anakin and Obi-Wan finally made it to the observation deck, and found the chancellor.

"Chancellor," Obi-Wan greeted while bowing respectfully.

"You alright?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku," Palpatine said causing the two Jedi to turn, and see the Sith Lord enter the room.

"This time we will do it together," Obi-Wan muttered to Anakin as Dooku leapt from the balcony onto the floor.

"I was about to say that," Anakin replied as he removed his over cloak, Obi-Wan doing the same.

"You can't possibly stand against him he's a Sith Lord," Palpatine replied with concern.

"Chancellor Palpatine Sith Lords are our specialty," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Your swords please," Dooku called, "we don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time Dooku," Obi-Wan said igniting his lightsaber, Anakin following suit.

Dooku did the same and took up the Makashi stance, "just because there are two of you do not assume you have the advantage." Anakin and Obi-Wan attacked simultaneously as Dooku shrugged off the attacks almost casually, "I've been looking forward to this."

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met count," Anakin said.

"Good, twice the pride double the fall," Dooku shot back as the two Jedi attacked. Dooku force pushed Obi-Wan away as Anakin came forward and forced Dooku back up the stairs. Obi-Wan quickly followed making short work of the two SBDs that had accompanied Dooku. As Anakin locked sabers with Dooku he kicked him away, and turned catching Obi-Wan in a force choke before tossing him into one of the platforms, he then brought the platform down onto the unconscious Jedi. Anakin got back up and kicked the count off the balcony before following him, and locking sabers with him.

"I sense great fear in you young Skywalker," Dooku said, "you have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them." Anakin shoved Dooku back and started battering at his defenses relentlessly, forcing him back to where Palpatine was sitting, and locked sabers with him, and then in one circular motion sliced off both the Sith Lord's hands. Catching Dooku's saber Anakin ignited the red blade and put the two sabers to Dooku's throat forming in a scissor formation.

"Good Anakin good…kill him," Palpatine said, "kill him now."

"I shouldn't," Anakin replied.

"Do it," Palpatine said more forcefully.

"No," Anakin replied deactivating the two sabers.

"He is a danger to the Republic," Palpatine said.

"But he is also one of the Separatist leaders he can tell us their secrets," Anakin rebutted. Obi-Wan who had finally come to used the force to lift the platform off of him, and rejoined Anakin.

"Help me restrain him," Anakin told Obi-Wan as he lifted the count to his feet. Just then the two Jedi heard the sound of heavy footfalls and looked to see Grievous walk into the observation deck.

"Jedi," he said with disgust, "release the count and I may let you leave the ship."

"Not going to happen," Anakin said igniting his saber and standing in front of everyone. Grievous ignited a green and blue saber before leaping off the balcony, and facing the young knight.

"Last chance," Grievous said, "lay down your weapons or die." Anakin answered by charging forward and striking at the droid general, which he deflected with practiced skill. Anakin made a few more jabs at the general's defense, before he was forced back by the general's surprising speed. The two exchanged blows while Obi-Wan and the chancellor attempted to leave the room just as the entire ship shook knocking everyone to the ground.

"_Master that ship has almost had it,"_ Anakin heard Ahsoka over his comm., _"you need to get of there now."_

Grievous was the first to rise and leapt toward Obi-Wan who tried to stop him, but the general kicked him aside, and grabbed the count before sprinting away.

Anakin tried to give chase but Obi-Wan stopped him, "there isn't time we need to get off this ship before our force destroy it." Anakin took one last look at where Grievous ran and nodded as the two Jedi and the Chancellor ran to the nearest lift that would take them to the hanger.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Palpatine sprinted into the hanger, and spotted a Nemodian shuttle and sprinted towards it. Anakin took the pilot seat while Obi-Wan occupied the co-pilot's seat, and Palpatine gripped the back of Anakin's seat as the shuttle lifted off.

Anakin keyed the ships com., "Ahsoka we're out of the hanger we're in a Nemodian shuttle tell your men so they don't fire on us."

"_Copy,"_ came Ahsoka's reply, as the Invisible Hand finally exploded, _"think you could cut any closer master?"_

"Probably I just didn't feel like it," Anakin said as the shuttle headed for the surface of Coruscant, Ahsoka's fighter following them.

With the Chancellor rescued Anakin and Obi-Wan had gone to the Senate building, while Ahsoka headed back to the temple. Ahsoka headed back to her room to get some rest before the Council sent her and her master back out to the front.

* * *

"Miss Tano you're back earlier than expected," and electronic voice said as Ahsoka entered her room.

"Hey PROXY," Ahsoka replied.

"Are you well?" the droid asked, but his voice had suddenly changed into Galen's.

"Your holo-projectors are acting up again," Ahsoka said in a bored tone.

"I apologize for my inefficiency," PROXY replied still in Galen's form. Before Galen died he had given PROXY one last order, and that was if he died on the Malevolence PROXY would be Ahsoka's droid from then on. The droid was still badly damaged from Dooku's deception. She and Anakin had done their best to repair the droid but without any schematics on him they could only make some makeshift repairs. His holo-projectors needed constant repair as they would act up from time to time.

"I'll let Master Skywalker know when he gets back so he can help me make repairs," Ahsoka said, "shut down for awhile I'm going to go see Senator Amidala."

* * *

_Amidala's apartment_

"So how'd he handle the news?" Ahsoka asked her friend from her leaning position on the doorframe. Shortly after Galen's death Anakin confessed his marriage to Padme to Ahsoka. She was surprised at first, but kept it a secret nonetheless, and her and Padme had grown eve closer as she also helped her cope with Galen's death.

"Surprised but happy," Padme said, "how's your training so far."

"I would say I'm ready for the trials, but Anakin would disagree," Ahsoka replied.

"Really, how so?" Padme asked.

"Haven't asked him if I'm not ready then I guess I'm not ready," Ahsoka said, "the council will most likely pressure him to put me through due to the war though."

"If this war continues I fear there won't e any Jedi left to defend the Republic," Padme said thoughtfully.

"We're spread thin no doubt about that," Ahsoka said.

"Anyway," Padme said changing the subject, "I'm glad you came I have something to talk to you about."

"What about?" Ahsoka asked.

"I've been doing some research on your blindness," Padme explained, "and I found some doctors who have found a way to restore someone's eyesight."

"Uh Padme your not suggesting…" Ahsoka started.

"Yes I'm suggesting you go through the surgery," Padme said.

"But this sounds like a new breakthrough won't it be expensive?" Ahsoka asked, "I doubt the Order will be keen on that idea, especially when I've proven I can fight without my eyes."

"The Order won't be paying for it I will," Padme said.

"What," Ahsoka said in surprise, "I can't let you do that."

"I want to," Padme said with finality, "I know you want to see again."

"I'll…need to think about it," Ahsoka said and left for the Temple.

* * *

Okay that's chapter 19 hopefully it works. I kept Dooku alive because I need him. And Ahsoka getting her vision back is mostly convenience for me so writing her is easier. I still have ROTS to wrap up, and a few other things to close down before the actual sequel itself, so this story still has a few chapters left. Until the next chapter.

newfoundspartan


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Okay I finally nailed down how I'm going to end this, and then get the sequel out so enjoy the next chapter. Oh and before anyone asks yes I did see the most recent episode of Clone Wars, so keep in mind this story is AU.

* * *

_Serrenno_

_One week after attack on Coruscant_

Dooku flexed his robotic hand replacements before placing a pair of brown gloves over them. Now he knew how Skywalker felt, and ironically enough Skywalker was the reason he was heading back here. Sidious was now certain Skywalker had fallen from his plans, and now wanted him eliminated. Dooku knew of only one warrior who could possibly do it, and he was on Serrenno. Dooku's personal ship landed at a large Separatist base in the Rainforests of the planet. The base was like a droid foundry, but had a single massive tower that overlooked the whole base. Dooku's ship landed at the landing pad, and he disembarked just as it started to rain.

The droids inside came to attention as soon as the door opened, and Dooku walked in. As he neared a lift he stopped at his apprentice Savage who kneeled before him.

"Be ready," Dooku replied.

"Yes master," Savage replied, and Dooku entered the lift letting it take him to the top of the tower.

The lift door opened and Dooku came walking out toward a grate in the floor. Underneath the grate was a man about nineteen years of age. He had brown hair cut military style, pale skin, and deep brown eyes. The man was kneeling on the floor his head down, his hands restrained, and he wore a set of tattered training gear.

* * *

"You are still alive," Dooku stated.

The man, Starkiller, as his master called him looked up, "how long this time?" he asked his voice raspy from lack of water.

"Thirteen days in isolation…impressive," Dooku answered.

"The force give me all I need," Starkiller replied.

"The force?" Dooku repeated in an accusing tone.

"The dark side…my master," Starkiller corrected.

"Come," Dooku said as he waved his hand and the grate opened allowing the floor under to rise up. Starkiller willed his joints to unlock from their position, and he walked towards his master ignoring the stiffness in them.

"The Jedi known as the Chosen One has become a serious threat to our plans," Dooku said.

"Anakin Skywalker," Starkiller said.

"Yes, when your training is complete you will go to Coruscant and execute him," Dooku said.

Starkiller was about to reply but stopped when he began to hear voices again, _I can still sense the good in you. _That voice again that woman's voice he'd heard it before in his meditations, but he couldn't place it despite how familiar it sounded.

"You are still haunted by visions," Dooku said knowingly.

"Yes master," Starkiller replied, "I can sometimes smell an engine room on fire, I see a clone base going up in flames, I can feel the ground shake as a starship crashes around, I can also hear…a woman's voice when I try to sleep."

"They are the memories of a dead man," Dooku said his voice rising in volume, "and the memory flashes used to train you they will fade."

Starkiller stared at his master, "and if they don't?"

"Then you are of no use to me," Dooku replied as several PROXY droids walked into the room. "Starkiller's emotions made him weak," Dooku handed Starkiller two lightsaber hilts, he ignited them revealing the two red blades, "you must destroy the legacy he left behind, and learn to hate what he loved." The droids all turned into clone troopers and opened fire on Starkiller. His response was automatic he twirled hit blades in complicated arcs, and spins deflecting the bolts back at their origins. He then charged forward sliced his way through more as the droids started to pour into training room. Starkiller started to use force pushes and sent several droid smashing into the walls. After that he resorted to force lightning, and sent wave of it into the droid ranks.

As the droid numbers started to dwindle Starkiller felt a sharp pain in his head as the woman's voice suddenly came out stronger than before.

"_I can feel the conflict within you."_

"What is this?" Starkiller asked as he continued to fight, but the voice wasn't finished.

"_Please let me help you, you don't need to face this alone."_

"Who are you?" Starkiller asked to no one. The droids stopped coming but Starkiller knew that his master wasn't finished.

Sensing something behind him he suddenly turned lightsabers raised, but stopped when he saw a Togrutan female standing behind him, "stop!"

"Ahsoka?" Starkiller asked as he recognized the woman's face.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied smiling.

"Strike her down!" Dooku ordered.

"I can't!"

"You will you were created to do my bidding!" Dooku shouted. Starkiller stood there for a moment until finally he retracted his blades. Dooku stepped forward a slashed Ahsoka across the chest, and the image dissolved to reveal a PROXY droid.

"Then it is as I feared," Dooku said.

"Why is this happening to me?" Starkiller asked.

"The accelerated cloning process is still…imperfect," Dooku explained, "those who came before you went mad within months."

"Others?" Starkiller asked.

"Yes some could not kill their father, others their Jedi friends, for you it is this women," Dooku explained.

"What will you do with me?" Starkiller asked, Dooku said nothing, but the hum of his lightsaber still remained. Starkiller then had a memory flash as he suddenly remembered the searing pain of a lightsaber in his gut. Starkiller suddenly turned sent force lightning at Dooku forcing him to his knees; he then blew his way through the nearest wall and jumped out.

Starkiller fell from the tower as the rain pelted his face, and used force pushes to blast anything in his way. He then smashed through the ceiling of the building below, and he slammed into the ground sending a massive wave of force energy in all directions sending the droids inside in all directions. Starkiller looked through the window and saw Dooku's ship outside and started to run for it. When he reached the door he almost ran headlong into a Massive Zabrak warrior in black armor. The Zabrak ignited a red double-bladed lightsaber. Starkiller attacked the warrior, but he blocked his strikes with little difficulty. Starkiller continued his assault until finally he knocked the saber out of the Zabrak's hands. Starkiller tried to finish the fight, but the Zabrak dodged, and then grabbed both wrists, and twisted until Starkiller let go of his blades. Starkiller kicked the Zabrak back forcing him to let go. The Zabrak was faster than he though and he suddenly felt him hit him in the gut, and then threw him into that wall. Starkiller got back up and blocked a few strikes from the Zabrak before he hit him in the face. The Zabrak grabbed Starkiller's shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Starkiller struggled to get up, but the Zabrak grabbed him and threw him out into the rain. Starkiller didn't even have a chance as the Zabrak landed on top of him, and preceded to pound him into the ground. After several punches Starkiller managed to force push the Zabrak away, and then pulled his sabers back to him. He then got up and ran to the ship just as Dooku walked outside.

* * *

Dooku watched as the ship lifted off and headed for space. When it was gone he turned and walked away giving his other apprentice a disapproving look as he passed. This was not part of the plan. With his former apprentice loose there was no telling how he could jeopardize his master's plans.

* * *

Starkiller leaned back in ship's chair and thought. He was free but what now, _Ahsoka_, that woman he remembered now. Or he remembered from the original Starkiller's memories. Either way he knew he had to find her, but who would help him. Skywalker he remembered the Jedi was close to her he could help find her. With that Starkiller set a course for Coruscant.

"So you can see again how's it feel snips?" Anakin asked.

"Still getting used to it," Ahsoka replied.

"Shouldn't take long," Anakin said, "though the Council maybe a little disapproving."

"You can't say no to Padme when she wants to do something," Ahsoka said.

"You don't have to tell me," Anakin said, "Also the council is sending you on an assignment."

"Solo?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes for awhile I'll join you soon, but you'll be going to secure the Rishi Moon," Anakin explained, "Rex is waiting for you."

"Yeah," Ahsoka replied.

"Hey for once it's an easy assignment," Anakin said.

"Famous last words," Ahsoka muttered as she left for the hanger.

* * *

Short chapter sorry, but I wanted to get this out soon. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed. Until the next chapter.

newfoundspartan


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Next chapter enjoy.

* * *

_Coruscant_

Starkiller stumbled out of the twisted and burned wreckage of Dooku's ship as the people of the lower city gathered around after scattering to avoid the ship's crash. When Galen arrived he had forgotten about the blockade over the planet. The first thing they asked were the security codes, and the ship didn't have them. Logically Starkiller should've just turned around and left, but he was never the most logical person. Starkiller out of reflex gunned the ship's engines and the blockade opened fire on him. He made it through the blockade, but wound up crashing into the lower city. Once Starkiller shook off the wreck, he then ran from the crashed ship to avoid the search parties the Republic army would no doubt send.

Once he was a good distance away Starkiller started to gather his bearings, and started looking for a way to get to the upper city. He looked over and saw a speeder that was unoccupied, moving quickly Starkiller hopped into the speeder and hotwired it. Once it was done he fired up the engine and headed to the one person who would know where Anakin was, Senator Padme Amidala.

* * *

_Padme's apartment_

Anakin was sitting with Padme and enjoying his last day with her before he shipped out to join Ahsoka at the Rishi Moon.

"How's Ahsoka recovering from her surgery?" Padme asked.

"She's just getting used to being able to see again," Anakin replied, "but overall she's fine, physically anyways."

"She's still shaken up about Galen," Padme concluded she never knew the boy well enough to have an opinion about him, but his death had certainly affected Ahsoka she had lost a lot of her vigor, and enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and I haven't had a chance to talk to her," Anakin answered, "hopefully this mission will be uneventful and I'll get that chance."

"So have you thought of any names for our child?" Padme asked changing the subject.

Before Anakin could respond 3PO walked in, "oh miss Padme there is a visitor here asking for you."

"Who is it?" Padme asked.

"I'm not entirely sure I've never seen the man before," 3PO answered, but before he could go any further the visitor walked in, and the sight of him almost caused Anakin to fall over.

Anakin was in shock before him stood Galen Marek in a black flight suit, "by the force Galen your…"

"Don't say that name," Starkiller interrupted, "I'm not Galen."

"You think I'm blind you're standing right in front of me," Anakin replied.

"No you don't understand I'm not him," Starkiller said with more force, "I'm…I'm a clone I was grown in a vat…"

Anakin's chuckling stopped Starkiller's explanation, "is that what Dooku told you?"

"Yes," Starkiller shot back.

"Well I don't believe it and neither should you," Anakin said, "you can't clone Jedi it's never been done. Besides your back which means you can help us end this war I can still sense how powerful you are and you can put that power to use."

"No," Starkiller said simply, "look I'm here for Ahsoka where's Ahsoka."

"You'll see her soon enough," Anakin said, "but listen…"

"No!" Starkiller shouted before taking a deep breath, "look I'm a clone plain and simple I was grown and raised on Serrenno…"

"Serrenno, Dooku's home planet," Anakin said, "then you must know about his operations there, with that information you help lead a major offensive and hopefully bring him to justice…"

"I said no!" Starkiller shouted again silencing the Jedi, "look I just want to find Ahsoka, and then go somewhere where I can think things through."

"Are you serious?" Anakin replied, "we're at war and you want to find a quiet place to…find yourself."

Starkiller was silent when he heard that before responding, "what are you talking about?"

"I don't know…nothing," Anakin replied, "go to Padme's personal hanger and you'll find the Rogue Shadow…take the ship it's always been yours go and meditate in you meditation chamber if you wish." Starkiller simply turned around and left heading for the Senators hanger.

When he got there he found the Rogue Shadow next to a Naboo Skiff. Starkiller lowered

his ship's ramp and walked inside scanning the ship. Not much had changed as he went through its compartments, some had been modified to hold troops, but the meditation chamber was left untouched. Starkiller decided that all he could do now was sit and meditate, and hope he could find Ahsoka through the force. Anakin wouldn't tell him after their argument, so he was on his own now.

* * *

_Serrenno_

Aurra Sing inspected the massive hole in the wall as Dooku stood behind her, "he has pretty healthy head start."

"Find the Togrutan Jedi name Ahsoka Tano, and bring her here," Dooku replied, "he will follow."

"I'm going to need a battle group of Magna Guards and Commando droids, they won't be coming back," Aurra replied.

"The separatists will provide you with whatever you require," Dooku said gesturing below. Aurra looked and saw the battle group of Magna Guards and Commando droids, as well as a massive spider like droid.

"They'll do," She said.

* * *

After hours of meditating Starkiller was ready to just give up, and force Skywalker to tell him where Ahsoka was, but he then caught a small glimpse of what he guessed was the future.

_He found himself standing on the bridge of a Venator –Class Star Destroyer. Around him were Clones going about their various tasks. Some he recognized he noticed Captain Rex walking towards him._

"_Forward sensor arrays are still acting up commander," Rex reported._

_Starkiller continued to look out the viewport at the four other Star destroyers below them was small moon, "I thought maintenance would've fixed that by now." Starkiller barely heard the words that escaped his mouth. It wasn't his voice it was Ahsoka's he was seeing this vision through her eyes. Ahsoka made her way to the comm. room at the back of the bridge and pressed a button._

"_This is commander Tano all ships stay alert keep an eye out for anything or anyone that isn't us," she said. _

_Rex nodded and checked the screens, "all clear ma'am."_

"_Keep looking Rex better safe then sorry," Ahsoka replied._

"_Yes ma'am," Rex replied._

_Starkiller scanned the screens with Ahsoka looking for any signs of disturbance, there were none. Then he felt a faint warning through the force he knew she felt it too just as the comms crackled, "commander we four fast moving ships headed straight for us!"_

_Starkiller had no idea where the ships had come from, but watched as one of the ships fired four precise missiles at the nearest Star destroyer. The missiles impacted and blew the republic warship in half._

"_Shields to full all batteries open fire!" Ahsoka yelled into the comm. as the ships turned their attention to the Republic cruiser carrying Ahsoka. Suddenly the bridge swayed as a loud rumble resounded through the ship._

"_We've been breached," Rex reported._

"_I detect enemy droids boarding the ship," a mechanical voice said to Ahsoka's right. Starkiller was stunned to see PROXY there he was amazed the droid was still functioning the repairs he had made in his past life were only temporary._

"_Get a security detail down there and stop those droids," Ahsoka ordered, "and get those deflector shields up!" _

_PROXY leaned into Ahsoka's view, "we have lost communication with most of the ship miss Tano I suggest we…" the bridge doors blew in causing smoke and debris to fill the air. Three Magna guards rushed in elctro-staffs swinging Ahsoka drew her green lightsaber and shoto. Starkiller watched through Ahsoka's eyes as she sliced won one droid, and then force gripped the next, and sent it into another. A dozen Commando droid stormed in seconds later blaster rifles firing. Starkiller watched as the bridge crew died around him. First PROXY as a Magna Guard sent him flying with a swing of its staff, next Rex took a shot to the abdomen, he felt Ahsoka's frustration as she turned to face her next opponent only to take blaster bolt to the right shoulder, white hot pain lanced through his body as he fell…_

Starkiller hit the floor; he was back in the meditation chamber of his ship. His heart was still pounding like Ahsoka's and like her adrenaline was still thrumming through his veins. He could also still smell the smoke, and feel the pain in his shoulder; it was only made worse knowing that he wasn't there to stop it. The only thing that baffled him was whether or not this vision was of the future or he just witnessed something that had just happened. Starkiller slowly got up and began groping around the room for his fallen lightsabers. He only just now realized that the meditation chamber was completely dark, and he couldn't find his weapons.

"Give them back!" he suddenly shouted into the shadows, but all they gave him was another vision…

_He found himself kneeling on the very platform where he had fought the Zabrak warrior with Ahsoka in his arms. She was covered in blood, he was covered in blood, and Ahsoka wasn't breathing. Starkiller tilted his head back and howled into the storm above him…_

He was back in the meditation chamber again, and he fell face first onto the metal floor of the chamber as if someone had just hit across the back of his head. He was definitely himself in that vision, and he knew that was no doubt a vision of the future. The only question was could he stop it…was there even a chance to stop it.

"_Will you ever change that droid's programming?" _it was Ahsoka's voice again this time annoyed with PROXY. She had always given the original Starkiller problems about the droid's programming. He didn't understand why but hearing her voice gave Starkiller the strength to get back to his feet and finally call his lightsabers to his hands. He then left the chamber, and ran into Skywalker. The Jedi had his hand clasped behind his back as he studied Starkiller with a critical eye.

"Ahsoka's in trouble isn't she," he said knowingly.

"Yes," was all Starkiller could say.

"Then fire up the ships engines we're heading to the Rishi Moon now," Skywalker said.

* * *

_Hyperspace_

"You still don't think I'm a clone," Starkiller said.

"Of course," Skywalker replied, "you read that Kaminoan report I gave you on trying to clone a force sensitive. Starkiller did he read that force sensitivity actually got in the way of the cloning process, and actually made it more difficult. The side effects consisted of insanity, psychosis, and many more horrible side effects.

"I'm not him I keep telling you that," Starkiller replied with finality.

"Even after everything I've shown you, no one can clone Jedi it's never been done," Anakin said in frustration.

"Never been done in that past," Starkiller shot back.

"Cloners like the Kaminoans and Colemites have been grappling with it for generations, you honestly think Dooku could fix it over night," Skywalker said.

"Either that or I'm just as crazy as they say," Starkiller said.

"You're every bit as crazy as you were before," Skywalker said, "a bit more obsessive, but who can blame you, you love Ahsoka only makes sense you want to save her." Starkiller said nothing he really had no idea how to respond to those three words, he began to wonder if he, a clone of a dead man, had the right to love. Ahsoka had loved the original Starkiller, what if she rejected him. Plus she was still a Jedi of the Republic she had duties, obligations, and responsibilities to the whole galaxy. She couldn't just drop everything to run off with him. Skywalker suddenly rose from his seat and pulled something out of one the small ceiling compartments. He sat back down opened his clenched fist to reveal to bright crystals as blue as Ahsoka's eyes.

"Here these are yours," Skywalker said, "can't have our new Jedi running around with red sabers, doesn't look good on the holonet." Starkiller knew it was an attempt to lighten the mood Skywalker had never really cared about the titles the Jedi and the public gave him. The Hero with no Fear or the Chosen One these titles meant nothing to a man like him. Skywalker was man that tried to see himself as just another Jedi performing his duty to the Republic, while doing his level best to raise his own padawan up right. Skywalker pushed his hand toward Starkiller, but he made no move to take them.

"Does this mean you still think I'm not a clone?" Starkiller questioned.

Skywalker exhaled before responding, "honestly I don't know what to think, but what I do know is that it might not even matter." Starkiller stared back into Skywalker fierce blue orbs, in them he felt strength, unyielding determination, and passion…pure raw passion. Unlike other Jedi who believed passion was a detriment, for Skywalker passion was his most powerful weapon, it was what fueled all his decisions, actions, and his undying will to what was best for the galaxy. You love Ahsoka, the words repeated in Starkiller's mind, _some obsessions are worth keeping,_ he thought as he took the crystals and headed into the meditation chamber.

* * *

When the Rogue Shadow exited hyperspace they were immediately flanked by two ARC 170's , _"Rogue Shadow please submit security codes."_

"This is General Skywalker security code talisman 315-421," Skywalker replied.

"_Security codes authorized, your early general," _the voice over the comm. said.

"Just setting a good example," Skywalker said.

"_The Resolute's hanger is open, you're clear to land," _the voice said before it cut out.

The Resolute a Venator-Class Star Destroyer that had served as Skywalker's flagship throughout the war, Ahsoka was on that ship Starkiller was sure of it.

"I've been thinking," Starkiller said, "if I give you schematics, and information on Dooku's stronghold on Serrenno you think the Republic will be willing to mass an assault?"

"The council would be stupid to not take that golden of an opportunity," Skywalker replied.

Starkiller handed him a holodisc, "here everything you need to pull it off is on that disc."

The Rogue Shadow landed in the hanger, and Starkiller almost ran down the ramp, but he saw no sign of Ahsoka, "she's no doubt on the bridge come on." Skywalker lead Starkiller to a lift that would take them to the bridge.

"There's no sign of attack," Starkiller observed.

"Stay on guard," Skywalker said, "a vision of the future as powerful as the one you witnessed is rarely wrong."

About halfway up the ship suddenly a violently shook causing the lift to pause for a moment and the resume it's ascension. "I knew this would happen we should've warned Ahsoka," Starkiller said as they ran out of the lift and toward the smoke filled bridge.

"Come on we might still be able to help her," Skywalker said as they entered the bridge. The room was heavily damaged and there were bodies everywhere as Skywalker and Starkiller scanned the room for threats.

A hand gripped Starkiller's foot and he turned to face the threat, and found PROXY below him, "PROXY?"

"Master?"

"I thought you were dead," both droid and master said simultaneously.

"Oh master you have no idea…"

"Ahsoka," Starkiller interrupted, "where's Ahsoka."

"I don't know," PROXY replied quietly, "I've been so useless these past years to miss Tano I fear she will have deactivated."

"She would never do that," Starkiller replied.

Coughing was then heard, "Rex," Skywalker said as he helped the wounded clone up to a sitting position.

"Good to see you general," Rex said in a forced tone.

"Don't talk captain save your energy," Skywalker said.

Starkiller got up and prepared to leave, "I'm going to find Ahsoka," he declared.

"I'll handle things here," Skywalker said, "see if I can't organize what troopers we have left on this ship."

"Master," PROXY said making Starkiller turn, "be careful." When the droid spoke he took the form of a female with ghost white skin, a large sniper rifle slung across her back, two blaster pistols, and an orange body suit. Starkiller nodded and ran out the door fully intent on finding Ahsoka and destroying anyone or anything that stood in his way.

* * *

There's Chapter 21 hope you liked it not very action packed, but the next chapter will be. Until the next chapter.

newfoundspartan


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Next chapter enjoy.

* * *

When Ahsoka awoke the first thing she noticed was that she was being carried, the next thing was her injured shoulder causing her to groan in pain.

"Good you're awake now you can move on your own," said a familiar voice. Ahsoka gave a surprised yelp as she was suddenly dropped to the floor. She saw now that her hands were bound, and she felt a piece of metal around her neck, _force inhibitor,_ she concluded. Ahsoka then looked up at the woman standing over her and saw Aurra Sing staring down at her.

"What is this pay back?" Ahsoka asked.

"Believe nothing would please me more than to just blow your head off right here and now," Aurra replied coolly, "but I'm here strictly for business. My employer is paying me a lot of money to bring you back alive."

"Who's your employer Sing?" Ahsoka asked as she struggled to her feet.

"You'll find out soon enough, and as for what he wants with you I really could care less," Aurra replied, Ahsoka took the chance to charge the woman, but she pressed a button on her wrist, and Ahsoka felt an electrical shock go through her body.

"Nice try sweetheart," Aurra said with a smirk as Ahsoka fell to her knees, "but that collar is more than just a force inhibitor. What you think I didn't do my homework, I know how skilled you've become your master doesn't fool around when training someone."

Ahsoka took a second to catch her breath, and hold back the tears of pain as her shoulder just hot worse, "if it's…money you want…then let me go the Republic can double whatever your client's paying."

"Yeah and then they'll arrest me the first chance they get," Aurra said, "sorry girl, but I'm not doing this just for money."

"Then what's the other reason?" Ahsoka asked standing again.

Aurra walked up to Ahsoka and attached a chain to her cuffs, "future business." With that Aurra started walking again pulling a reluctant Ahsoka with her.

* * *

As Starkiller ran down the corridors of the Resolute he began wracking his brain to figure out what this bounty hunter was playing at. He had already concluded that she was no doubt sent by Dooku to capture him. But if that were the case why would she to such lengths to attack a Republic cruiser, effectively destroy the ship's command structure, and not kill the commanding officer, and why above all else specifically target the ship under Ahsoka's command? The answer finally came to him Ahsoka was more than just a captive she was bait.

Then a dark a terrible determination overcame him keying his comm. Starkiller said, "Skywalker order the fleet to attack Serrenno."

"_What, are you insane we don't even have the ships for it,"_ Skywalker replied in a surprised tone.

"I said order the attack or I will leave without you," Starkiller said, "call the council and have them send reinforcements if you have to." Starkiller killed the connection and ran down the hall, if he could get to the cargo bay maybe just maybe he could cut the bounty hunter off.

* * *

Ahsoka wanted to question Aurra further, but a shock from the collar effectively shut her up. Her shoulder still bothered her and it wasn't getting any better as Aurra kept jerking on the chain when Ahsoka wasn't moving fast enough. Suddenly Aurra stopped and drew her pistol Ahsoka almost ran into her, and then began to wonder what had just put the bounty hunter on edge. She remembered Aalya telling her that Sing was force sensitive, and had some Jedi training. With the force-inhibiting collar Ahsoka couldn't sense what Aurra obviously sensed.

Her question was soon answered when the floor, about ten meters behind them, exploded. Aurra turned and fire three precise shots at the figure that emerged from the smoke, Ahsoka got a look at the person, and saw someone dressed in a black flight suit wielding two blue lightsabers. The figure deflected the three shots into the walls making bright flashes of light.

Ahsoka then got a look at the figure's face it was him. Time stopped as everything suddenly became clear, Aurra's reasons for capturing her, who her employer was, and what the purpose of this job was. Galen the man Ahsoka had fallen in love with was being lead into a trap, and she was the lure. Her thoughts were interrupted when Aurra sent another volley of blaster fire into Galen's direction while shoving Ahsoka into the next room. She heard him call her name, but his voice was drowned out when an explosion erupted inside the room Ahsoka was now in. Even though she was not in the explosions direct vicinity she was still stung by shrapnel, and was unable to close her eyes or suck in a breath before the smoke came. Fighting off waves of agony coming from her shoulder, and unconsciousness Ahsoka was suddenly jerked into the hole, while Aurra continued to fire her pistol. Once she was through the hole Aurra ran past her and Ahsoka felt the chain jerk again as she was forced to run with the bounty hunter toward a set of double doors that lead to the hanger.

Once inside Aurra shot the door controls to try and slow Galen down, and then drug Ahsoka to her ship that was waiting in the hanger. Ahsoka glimpsed movement in the shadows, but didn't have time to see what it was. The door to the hanger started to groan as the metal bent and contorted. Aurra turned to look at the door for a second, and then dragged Ahsoka into the waiting Nemoidian Shuttle, just as the door exploded inward. Ahsoka was about halfway up the ramp when she saw Galen sprint into the hanger and straight for the ship. His face showed nothing but determination as he ran toward the ship lightsabers raised. For a second Ahsoka thought he would get to her, but the ship started to lift off just as Aurra shoved her the rest of the way up the ramp, and it closed. Even then Galen didn't give up suddenly the shuttle stopped as the engines began to groan in protest. Ahsoka knew exactly what was happening through the force Galen was holding the shuttle in place, and trying to pull it back to him. Aurra pressed another button on her wrist, which seemed to have no real effect at first. Then the shuttle finally lurched forward as it exited the hanger. It was then Ahsoka caught a glimpse of what had happened Galen was still in the hanger, and before him was massive spider like droid.

_Galen was alive_ she thought, but with that revelation came a thousand questions that she didn't want answered, but would have to address later or they wouldn't go away. How had he survived, where had he been in the last three years, why didn't he return when the Jedi and the Republic needed him, and why didn't he try to contact her?

* * *

Starkiller felt like screaming in frustration and rage, he was so close to Ahsoka only to have slip from his grasp. What caused his concentration to waver was the sudden appearance of a massive eight-legged droid. The droid raised four of its legs and fired four red beams at him. Starkiller ran barely staying ahead of them as they left deep gash marks in the floor and walls of the hanger. Realizing that running would get him nowhere Starkiller stopped and raised his sabers and reflected the four beams back at the droid, but the droid's armor did the same. When that didn't work Starkiller tried a different tactic, he angled his blades to the floor and started cutting through it with the droid's own weapons. When the massive droid's processors realized what he was doing it was too late the floor sagged, and gave way. The droid's legs dug into the floor, trying stop it's fall, but it did no good, and the droid fell through level after level.

Starkiller looked back just as the shuttle went into hyperspace, "NO!" he shouted. Ahsoka was gone…again, but at least he knew where she was going. Dooku had sent the bounty hunter to capture Ahsoka so as to lure him back to where all of this started. Starkiller's blood boiled as he felt the dark side rise up in him, so powerful and seductive as it promised him revenge against a man who had taken nearly everything from him, and with it another vision…

_Starkiller saw he was back on the platform of his last vision, only this time he was standing over a badly beaten Count Dooku. The man was on his knees and Starkiller was standing over him, his lightsabers forming an X around his neck. With just a flick of his wrist he could end the life of one the most powerful Sith Lords in existence, and make this man pay for all he had done to him. But what would revenge get him, it would tell him who the real Starkiller was, or if he really was the original, and it wouldn't bring Ahsoka back. Killing Dooku would bring none of the things Starkiller desired back, but he decided better then nothing._

_His face formed a mask of determination, and he tensed. Ready to kill the man who had turned him into nothing more than a precise killing machine. Before he could complete the move though, a red lightsaber erupted from his chest, just like it did when Dooku had betrayed the former Starkiller three years prior. The pain and shock were overwhelming and Starkiller arched back, his lightsabers falling from his grasp. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap as he stared up at the man who had just killed him it was himself. Blaster fire and cries erupted around him and then died just as soon as they had started, as Starkiller looked up and at the black clad clone, and his former master._

"_I lied when I said the accelerated cloning process was still imperfect," Dooku said. The words felt like blows to Starkiller's pain stricken face. The clone of him stared down at him his red lightsabers crossed at his knees. His breaths became shallow and the fire that burned in him started to die, as it always did in the end. The dark side consumed everything, as was its nature. In the corner of his vision he Starkiller saw a limp shattered form, he couldn't bear to look at it. Instead he clutched the burning hole in his chest as Dooku gave the now reborn Starkiller his new orders._

"_You have faced your final test," Dooku said as the dark apprentice kneeled before his master._

"_What is thy bidding my master?" he said._

"_Take the Rogue Shadow, and annihilate every last Jedi in the outer rim," Dooku ordered._

"_As you wish my master," the dark apprentice replied._

"_Once that is complete return here and together we shall send the remaining Jedi to their doom," Dooku said. The new apprentice turned and walked away stepping over Ahsoka's body. Skywalker's body lay there as well, and so was PROXY sliced neatly in two, Dooku looked down and Starkiller's body, and with a flick of his wrist sent it skidding off the edge of the platform into the forest below. The last thing Starkiller saw were the storm clouds above, just as he had seen on his first day of freedom just days ago…_

Thunder boomed dazing Starkiller as he found himself back in the Resolute's hanger. That couldn't have been real he had seen the future, another crack of thunder and the deck below him swayed. Not thunder he realized but the droid below, it was fighting its way back up to him intent on finishing their battle.

Starkiller felt weary now, weary of hatred, pain, and despair. He would fight on yes, but not the way Dooku intended him to he would not let the dark side be his source of power. He would find his own way even as he was about to run head long into a trap that would put everything he loved and cared about at risk. Starkiller pulled the comm. from his belt and turned it on.

"Skywalker are you there?" he asked.

"_I'm here," _Skywalker replied.

"Where exactly,"

"_Still on the bridge we have the Resolute back, and the council has additional forces en route to Serrenno,"_ Skywalker explained.

"Ahsoka's been captured, and she's being taken to Serrenno," Starkiller replied, "which means Dooku is there I believe he's set another trap."

"_For you or the rest of us?" _Skywalker asked.

"Just me I think," Starkiller said.

"_Then he won't be ready for an entire Republic fleet arriving at his doorstep," _Skywalker said.

"Good," said Starkiller with a faint smile, "because if you weren't I was going without you."

"_Prepare for lightspeed."_

The booming became louder and Starkiller faced the hole, the dark vision he's just received eating at his confidence. So far one of his visions had come true, the bounty hunter had been sent to capture him. Resulting in Ahsoka being injured and taken to Serrenno. That left only two visions one the grimmest of them all could he find a way to stop both their deaths? Was this other Starkiller truly perfect in everyway, did he even exist, or was just a manifestation of Starkiller's deepest fears?

Starkiller remembered the list of side effects for a cloned force sensitive; Psychosis, insanity, suicidal tendencies, the side effects rattled off in his mind. But now he found himself taking hope from that. Was Skywalker right when he said Starkiller had always been this crazy even in his past life? Suddenly smaller versions of the big droid came out of the hole. Starkiller hit them with force lightning before heading to the hole keying his comm.

"Skywalker we have a problem," he said.

"_I know PROXY's picking red blips all throughout the lower decks, your doing?"_

"We have droid loose and I think it's headed for the secondary reactor," Starkiller said.

"_We'll lose navigation if that reactor is taken out," _Skywalker said.

Starkiller looked back outside and saw that they were already in hyperspace, "send everyone you ca spare to the reactor room."

"_That won't be much we're on a skeleton crew now,"_ Skywalker said.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute," Starkiller said and leapt into the hole.

Starkiller stared at the massive droid with a hardened expression. It had to receptors left, and had lost four of its legs. Even then it was still a formidable opponent it had killed every soldier Skywalker had thrown at it leaving only Starkiller to face it. He feinted to his left and the droid followed, he feinted to the opposite side and it followed again. The damage their battle had done to the ship was enormous he found himself hoping Ahsoka and Skywalker would forgive him for giving the ship such a beating when all this was over. The droid crouched and sprung Starkiller ducked and shoved outward with the force send the droid up over his head. The droid's innards whined when it landed and turned to reorient itself, and it leapt at him again. This time it tried to impale him on one of it's legs Starkiller moved at the last second and the droid's leg sank deep into the ship's floor. Metal groan a screeched and was replaced the sound of atmosphere rushing out of the ship. The droid tried to pull it's leg free, but Starkiller shoved it with the force, and kept up that assault until the finally was sucked out of the ship and into hyperspace. Starkiller staggered back from the effort, and then used the force open one of the seals below him so he could exit the reactor room.

Starkiller fell heavily onto his back and filled his lungs with deep gulps of air, until he finally became aware of alarms, and his comm. link squawking. "what is it Skywalker."

"_The hull breech your doing,"_

"The reactors safe," Starkiller replied as he turned to see two nervous clone technicians staring at him, "it's okay I'm on your side." They didn't look terribly reassured and he couldn't blame them. His flight suit was tattered and charred, and cauterized blaster wounds covered every centimeter of his exposed skin. Favoring his right leg Starkiller rose and headed to the bridge to join Skywalker.

* * *

There's chapter 22 hopefully the last chapter for this part of the story will follow. Until the next chapter.

newfoundspartan


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Part 1

Okay this was supposed to be the final chapter of this story arc, but when I wrote it out in It's entirety I had over 11,000 words. So I split it into two parts. Here's part one enjoy.

* * *

The bridge of the Resolute was scarred from the intense battle that had taken place only moments ago. The walls and floors were covered in scorch marks, bodies, and blood. Much of the instruments were damaged, but the clones of the Republic Army were trained to operate in less then perfect conditions. Starkiller looked over at Skywalker he noticed he was slightly battered, no doubt from helping clear the ship of all droids.

"I don't care what's in the cargo bay," Skywalker said into the comm., "if we lose engine five in the next few minutes whatever stores we've lost won't matter."

Starkiller approached Skywalker and the man regarded him, "we're running slow the fleet and the reinforcements will get there before us, but we'll get there I can promise you that."

Starkiller nodded but that did little to quell the almost overwhelming anxiety he felt over Ahsoka. If the fleet was already there then that meant so was the bounty hunter, and Ahsoka was already in Dooku's clutches. Starkiller tried not to think about it, but his mind kept going over thousands of different ways Ahsoka could be suffering, because of him not being fast enough. He knew Skywalker had similar thoughts, but the Jedi general was doing a better job of hiding it. He checked the Rogue Shadow to see if it was still operational, anything to distract him from his morbid thoughts. The scanners showed the ship was still in the hanger, and relatively undamaged, and it hadn't been boarded. That was something at least, that ship was one of Starkiller's last solid links to his former life.

_Get to Serrenno; find Ahsoka, free her…easy, _Starkiller thought to himself, _but then what._ Skywalker had asked something similar, and Starkiller chose to ignore that question, but now it was at the forefront of his thoughts. Really what would he do after all this was over? Rejoin the Jedi as the former Starkiller had, or leave all of it behind. The latter chilled him if he left there'd be no guarantee Ahsoka would go with him, and as the memories of his past life started to stitch together he found himself expecting her not to go with him. Ahsoka's loyalties were to the Republic and the Jedi, and in her eyes those always came first, _duty before desire_, he could almost hear her say something like that.

"I'm sorry General Skywalker," PROXY said pulling Starkiller from his thoughts, "but I've been unable to restore the targeting systems to their full capacity."

"Then we'll be firing by hand," Skywalker said thoughtfully, "which will pull more needed troops from our forces, our fighter company is now down to twenty. Make sure they're ready launch the minute we reach Serrenno." He called to one of the clones, "how long?"

"Two minutes sir," the clone responded with a salute.

Skywalker studied Starkiller's face, "don't worry we'll find her." Starkiller acknowledged his attempt at reassurance with little more than a grunt. He knew Skywalker wanted to find Ahsoka as much as he did, but Skywalker also had to think about this invasion. Starkiller knew Skywalker wanted him to return and help the Jedi put an end to this war. Starkiller also knew that if this attack did succeed then there would more to come until Separatists surrendered, and the Sith Lord behind it was brought to justice. Starkiller couldn't find a way to tell Skywalker that whatever happened after this was a complete mystery, one that he was still wrestling with, but he did know whatever it the outcome…it all depended on Ahsoka leaving Serrenno still breathing.

Starkiller realized then that he could only think about the next few minutes, get to Serrenno, find Ahsoka, free her. That was all that mattered to him right now, everything else he'd figure out afterwards.

* * *

Ahsoka's shoulder was getting worse as she was herded off of the shuttle by Aurra and towards a group of guards. To Ahsoka's surprise they weren't droids, but six heavily armed humans. She guessed they were mercenaries, or a group of special operations troops. As she was pushed toward them the separated and Ahsoka found herself standing face to face with the last person she ever wanted to see. Count Dooku stared down at her with an unreadable expression; Ahsoka did her best to hide the fear that was now eating away at her.

"You returned sooner than expect Sing," Dooku said.

"I work faster than most," Aurra said, "she's all yours."

"And Starkiller?" Dooku implied.

"He's your problem," Aurra said, "I know my limitations."

"Your contract is not complete until he is here on this planet," Dooku replied.

"I don't think you'll be waiting very long," Aurra said.

Ahsoka hardened her stare as best she could when Dooku turned his attention to her, "Ahsoka Tano, you and your master have caused me an incredible amount of inconvenience throughout this conflict. I should kill you as the Jedi scum you are, but I have one last use for you."

"You think I'm going help you?" Ahsoka asked sarcastically.

"Your compliance is not required," Dooku replied raising his right hand, but stopped when he heard footsteps.

A droid ran up to him and said, "Count Dooku we are detecting several Republic ships entering the system."

Dooku's hand clenched into a fist, "excellent, notify fleet admiral Tug that it is time." Dooku turned to Aurra, "you have done well you will be rewarded handsomely once this matter is resolved."

"But you said…"

"Bring her," Dooku interrupted, before stalking off. The six guards crowded around Ahsoka as Aurra stepped back. Two stood in front of her, while another took up the rear, and the final two took their spots at hr left and right flanks. Once she had been surrounded the six men started walking, and the two behind her gave her a light shove forward forcing her to follow them, and to whatever Dooku planned to do to her.

Dooku was walking at a very brisk pace, and the soldiers surrounding her were keeping step. With her injured shoulder, and her body having multiple aches from being, dragged, thrown around by explosions, and some shrapnel wounds she found herself having difficulty keeping pace. Due to her being completely surrounded and the pace they were going Ahsoka was unable to get a good look at the facility she was being held in, she knew it was a separatist base of some kind, and that it was massive. Droids marched by as well as who Ahsoka guessed were scientists. The scientists al shied away from Dooku as he passed, either out of respect, fear or both. Ahsoka didn't like the speed they were going at Dooku had something planned, and she figured the longer she could distract him from the better her chances at escape.

"He's on his way here you know," she called to Dooku's back, "aren't you afraid?" Dooku continued to walk paying her no heed, "I mean he's beaten you before you and I both know that, a lesser man would've killed right there. Do you really want to give him another chance?"

Nothing just his light footfalls, "and when he does beat you what chance does you master have, but you don't care about that all you want is to hold onto to your little piece of power." Still nothing Ahsoka realized taunting the Sith Lord wouldn't work at least not on making something slip. But that didn't stop her from pressing on.

"To be honest," she said with a fake chuckle, "I'm a little disappointed that all the great Count Dooku can think of to capture him is using me. You don't even know it'll work what makes you think he even cares about what happens to me, he's more likely to come for you, because you're the one he wants." She waited a moment before continuing, "which is very odd when you think about it, the more you try to force him away, the harder he comes back. No matter how many times you punish him or betray him he keeps coming back for more, I'm beginning to think that he's been on your side all along, and he just doesn't know it yet." They entered another section of the facility where Ahsoka saw, much to her surprise, cloning vats. Ahsoka took another glance at the men surrounding her and realized that they all looked identical. Dooku was now breeding his own clones.

This made Ahsoka decide to change tactics, "you probably want me to think that you brought him back, and that he owes you his life. Well you know what I think, I think he brought himself back, and you found him when he was weak, and convinced him that his purpose was to serve you. You thought that you could have power over him, but you know as well as I do that no one has power over him. Not you, not me, not anyone…you're wasting your time trying to control him, but hey if that's how you want to throw your life don't let me stop you."

Without turning Dooku stopped and raised his right hand, and cocked to fingers at the lead clone. The troop came to a halt, and Ahsoka thought that they were going to stun her, but instead the lead clone produced an armor sealant, and placed firmly over her mouth.

_Fair enough_ Ahsoka thought. Her attempts to get a rise out of Dooku were wearing her down, but she had learned one thing. Dooku definitely wanted her alive, with her mouth sealed shut they continued on. When they reached a turbo lift Dooku entered, and four of the clones, including her, entered as well. The rest stayed behind, that improved Ahsoka's chances, but not by much with the force inhibitor she couldn't use the force to gain an edge over her guards. Plus she was unarmed and injured, they were all heavily armed, and Dooku was right there as well. The Turbo lift shot up and they rode it in silence Ahsoka looked over a Dooku, and not for the first time, began to wonder just what kind of person he was before he became Darth Tyrannous. Would he have been a Jedi she would've looked up to like her master, or Obi-Wan, or Master Shaak Ti? When the turbo lift stopped the exited into another room that was heavily guarded, by both clones, and droids. This room also had cloning vats, but they were larger, darker, and connected to more wires. The figures inside were shrouded in darkness so she couldn't make what kind of clone they were growing. One blindly kicked out before going back to growing, when they reached the other end of the room to wait for another lift, Ahsoka was able to study the figure inside the nearest tube. The clone within was about the same height as the Fett clones, but it was leaner. It twitched as well like it sensed her studying it, it rolled over and she managed to see its face. Ahsoka flinched when she did its features were younger, and fully developed, but that face belonged to only one man…Galen. She gasped and recoiled from the tank. Suddenly she felt her hopes of Galen actually being truly alive start to dwindle.

_No,_ she told herself and held on to her initial assumption. The assumption that Galen was so powerful in that force that he could even stave off death itself. Even though she held onto the hope she couldn't help but tremble at the possibilities of this twisted experiment. If Dooku was allowed to unleash these clones then there would go all hope for the Republic. But Ahsoka had learned over the course of the war that cloning was both dangerous, and as the Jedi saw it cruel. She had heard of incidents where some of the clones in the army went mad from identity crisis. After thinking this Ahsoka's shoulders slumped as a new thought occurred to her. The only way these clones could've been created was, by using Galen's cells, more specifically the cells of his corpse. But she also began to wonder what did it really matter if he was a clone. Galen was back and he was following her. Ahsoka noticed Dooku watching her reaction with a careful eye, and she pulled herself together. She decided that she had to hold on to the hope that Galen was still himself until proven otherwise, and she would know that the moment she saw him. She wanted to say that Dooku could torture him, clone him, and torment him however he wanted, but he would never turn him into a monster.

* * *

When the Resolute dropped out of hyperspace it ran right smack into the middle of an all out war over Serrenno. A fleet of about twenty Venator-class Star destroyers had engaged no less then thirty Separatist warships. Clouds of droid and republic fighters engaged in dogfights as the larger cruisers made passes at on another. Almost immediately the Resolute started taking hits.

"All shields to full," Skywalker said into the comm.

"I'm heading planet side," Starkiller announced.

Skywalker grabbed his arm before he could leave saying, "With that planetary shield you'll never get there, you're going to have to help us break that shield first. Take control of the turbo lasers." Skywalker motioned to a vacant console and Starkiller walked over to it and studied it. It was easy to understand he'd memorized how Republic warships worked during his training. He scanned the console until he found the trigger and went to work letting the force guide his hand. Picking out vulnerable spots on the opposing warships, and taking opportunistic shots at droid fighters Starkiller was able to make a small dent in the droid forces.

While he did this he half listened to the comm. chatter, _"we're getting torn apart, call the retreat!" _yelled a clone pilot just as a turbo laser vaporized him and his squadron.

"No, all ships hold your ground, we won't get another chance to take this target," Skywalker said through the comm., "keep pressing the attack."

Just then the hologram of Obi-Wan appeared, _"Anakin we are vastly outnumbered, and that shield is preventing any ground assault."_

"I know, but this is the best chance we're going to get we need to find a way around it," Skywalker replied.

Starkiller returned control of the turbo laser to the crew and made his way to PROXY, and idea formulating in his mind, "where is the shield's power source?" he asked the droid.

PROXY pointed to the area just below where he'd escaped, "here master."

"What are you planning?" Skywalker asked.

"Lasers won't get past that shield in time, but I doubt those shield's can take a cruiser smashing into them," Starkiller replied.

Skywalker's eyes widened as the full details of the plan occurred to him, "you sure about this?"

Starkiller stole a glance at Kenobi the Jedi Master was staring at him with a critical eye. Starkiller really couldn't tell if he was surprised to see him or not.

"It's all I can think of," Starkiller finally said.

Skywalker nodded and the smashed a button on the console, "ALL HANDS ABANDON SHIP!" he shouted.

Skywalker then left the bridge with PROXY following, "good luck master," the droid said before leaving. Starkiller then went about the complicated procedure of forcing the heavily damaged warship onto the course he wanted. Rerouting all power to the ships shields and engines he gave the ship all it had. Skywalker must have relayed the message to the rest of the fleet as Republic fighters began flying near him to try and redirect the enemy's fire. As he neared the atmosphere the droid forces began to realize his plan and they all started to turn their guns on him. Republic fighters and cruisers literally threw themselves in the way of the enemy. Starkiller saw one ship try to ram him, but it moved too slow as he had already entered the atmosphere. He wondered who had given the order to ram Dooku, or a Separatist commander. It had to ne Dooku he was the only one who knew what Starkiller was capable of.

* * *

Barely a minute into the dive Starkiller knew he needed to use the force to keep the ship on course. Venators were designed for rapid reentry, but with how much damage the Resolute had sustained it was doubtful it's systems would hold out long enough to hit its target. Running up to the forward viewport Starkiller reached deep into the force and like he had with the Separatist ship on Ryloth became one with the Resolute. At first he didn't need to do anything the ships systems were still keeping it on course, but he knew once he hit the shield he would have to take control. When the ship hit the planetary shield it bucked, and Starkiller sank deeper into the force, and through his influence forced the ship back on course. The Resolute screamed toward the planet and Starkiller could now make out the outline of the Separatist base, and also saw streaks of light heading for him. The bases defenses were trying desperately to stop the ship before it collided with the base. When he got a good look at the place he saw that he could guide the ship to hit it dead center and wipe off the face of the planet, and had Ahsoka not been inside he would've been tempted. But his target was the shield generator building was his target with a slight nudge Starkiller forced the ships nose down. If he could hit the base of the buildings then that would cause the max amount of damage needed to destroy the shield. The ships hull groaned as it neared its target, it was then Starkiller realized he needed an escape plan. He knew Ahsoka was now doubt being held in the center of the base, and he decided that was where he would aim. Once he knew the ships was well on its way Starkiller charged a force push and blasted out the windows. The wind sucked him outside as he worked quickly to right himself in the air as the flaming Resolute headed for the shield generator. Starkiller angled himself to the center of the facility he knew that somewhere in that tower Ahsoka was being held by Dooku he could sense her. It was then that the Resolute slammed into its target. The sound of the crash was so loud that it sounded like Serrenno itself was exploding. The shockwave slammed into Starkiller and sent him way of course. As he desperately tried to right himself he heard the roar of a starfighters engines behind him. Looking back he saw a Y-wing bomber coming towards him. Starkiller angled himself and landed on the back of the fighter as it passed, and grabbed onto the dome shaped head of the Artoo unit. The droid made a mechanical squeal, as the pilot instinctively bucked the ship in an effort to lose whatever had fallen on him.

The support gunner also turned his turret on Starkiller as he shouted into the droid's comm, "WAIT DON'T SHOOT I'M ON YOUR SIDE!"

"_You gotta death wish or something?" _the pilot said back.

"I need you to get me to that central tower," Starkiller said.

"_That's practically a suicide mission,"_ the clone pilot responded.

"If you're not up for it I'll find my own way," Starkiller said preparing to jump off.

"_No one's ever called a member of General Skywalker's gold squadron a coward," _the pilot responded, _"hang on and we'll get you to where you need to go."_

The ship banked left and headed for the central tower its engines flaring as the pilot pushed the fighter to full throttle. The AA defenses fired at the fighter as it came into range and the pilot was forced to go evasive. Starkiller held on to the droid as the pilot preformed complicated maneuvers to avoid the enemy fire. A few times Starkiller was sure the pilot would wind up throwing him off, but he didn't.

"Can you see a way in?" Starkiller asked.

"_Right now all I see is my life flashing before my eyes," _the pilot responded.

"Those windows can you get close to one of them?" Starkiller asked.

"_Hang on,"_ the pilot said as he banked toward the nearest window. Starkiller readied himself as the ship neared, and once he was close enough he leapt off the ship, and used a force push to break through the glass, and landed inside. The Y-wing banked back around to make sure he was okay, and Starkiller waved at the pilot. In response the ship dipped it's nose and then flew off towards the rest of the ships now swarming in over the base. Starkiller allowed himself a small level of satisfaction, if more ships were entering the atmosphere then that meant the shield was down. But the separatists were well entrenched on Serrenno they would not go down without a fight.

"_You there Starkiller?" _he heard Skywalker ask over the comm.

"Yeah I'm in," Starkiller replied.

"_We're right behind you," _Skywalker said, _"wait for us and we can assault the facility."_

"I'm not waiting Skywalker," Starkiller said as he started down the corridor honing in on Dooku's presence.

* * *

Ahsoka could tell the four clones in the room with her and Dooku were starting to get nervous. It didn't show on their faces but she could see the muscles tense, and their grips on their weapons getting tighter. The sounds of battle outside were growing steadily closer. Dooku was behind her, staring out the large window of the observation room they were in. From where Ahsoka was she could spot the occasional stray blaster fire streak across the sky. Even though she couldn't sense him she could tell by the mood in the room that Galen was close. Dooku gave away little, but Ahsoka swore she could see him growing anxious.

Then the Sith Lord turned and left the room ordering the guards to keep an eye on her. Yes Galen was definitely close, and Dooku was preparing his trap. Ahsoka only hoped Galen would survive whatever his former master had planned, and get her out of here.

* * *

Starkiller was alone he'd long since shut off his comm. link so he could focus on the task at hand. He made his way into a room that was filled with vats and was heavily guarded by heavily armed soldiers and droids. Starkiller realized that the soldiers were actually clones, he hadn't seen this when he was on Serrenno. He knew Skywalker was going to bring down this whole facility once he found out. The sheer numbers of the droid army was bad enough, but back those numbers up with another army of clones. The chances of the Republic winning this war would plummet.

Though Starkiller had his sights set much higher, he was sure that this was the right tower. He could sense both Ahsoka and Dooku inside, but he also knew if he could sense Dooku so could the Dark Lord. That made his mission much more complicated, and the clones and droids were to spread out to take all at once. Instead Starkiller chose to use a different tactic in order to confuse the enemy as he passed. Once during his training Dooku had completely paralyzed him and thrown him out on his own where he had to survive against a pack of Correlian Slice Hounds using the only the power of his own mind. It was a lesson Dooku wanted Starkiller to never forget, killing one's enemies wasn't the same as controlling them. This was Starkiller's first test before he even began combat training. Dooku wanted Starkiller to realize that both strategies had their uses, and a real Lord of the Sith could switch between the two as the situation changed.

Moving lightly around the base of the tower Starkiller encountered the first group of sentries. A subtle utilization of telekinesis set off life support alarms on a dozen tubes, prompting an immediate inspection. Once they were preoccupied Starkiller moved up the stairs they had been guarding and encountered his next obstacle. The next groups were clones and Starkiller put a thought into the mind of one, making him think he heard a disturbance in the shadows. He crept past them when they were distracted; Starkiller used the force to make him meld into the background. Though this was working Starkiller knew that the clones were getting suspicious. A bunch of minor disturbances was hardly innocent, so Starkiller decided to take things a step further. He mind tricked guards into thinking they saw Republic Clones moving in the shadows. He made pressure hoses suddenly burst without warning. Clone tubes opened prematurely causing half minded and disoriented bodies to spill out onto the floor. By the time Starkiller had made it to the hallway leading to the lift, the droids and clones were in complete disarray. Satisfied he ran down the hall and into the lift. It was there he ran into his first form of opposition, cloaked troopers.

They fired on him the minute they saw him, Starkiller blasted them with force lightning overloading the cloaking devices. Once they were visible Starkiller made short work of them, but the damage had already been done. Clone and droid forces above and below him now knew he was there, and the converged on him in mass. Starkiller attacked those in front while guarding his back. He collapsed ceilings, tossed droids and clones out windows, and used cloning tubes as make shift bombs. More death even when he tried to avoid violence Dooku's training always resulted in more bloodshed. Was this how it always ended? Would he ever shake of that fatal legacy Dooku had placed upon him? Was there a way he could resist, but just hadn't found it yet? Great mastery of the force had to lead to something more then just an increased capacity for violence. If that were the case then the Jedi Order would've never existed, and the Sith would've been the masters of the galaxy. Again he thought of the first time the original Starkiller faced his master in a duel. He always knew Dooku used to be a Jedi, but what kind of Jedi was he? Some said he was one the greatest members of the order, but that never really explained what type of Jedi he was. Did he use to be compassionate? Did he once believe in the Republic? Starkiller found it hard to believe that one as intelligent, and at the same time cruel as Count Dooku could've once been a compassionate man. Had Dooku always been this cold and calculating? Even during his days as a Jedi, and if that were the case why didn't the Jedi ever try and stop him before he fell completely?

Starkiller made it through the second level of the tower unscathed, and came to an open turbo lift. He stared at for a moment, not knowing where it would take him, but he knew it would take somewhere he needed to be. He also knew that whatever lay on the other side of that lift he had to face it. He figured this was how his father must have felt when he faced Dooku. He didn't know what would happen just that he needed to protect his son from danger. Although he ultimately failed he had fought for something greater than just the will to live. He fought for love, love of his son who would end up becoming the secret apprentice of a Sith Lord. It was that emotion that Dooku could never fully expel from the boy, or a clone of that boy.

Starkiller entered the lift and prepared himself physically by drawing his lightsabers and holding them at the ready. He prepared emotionally however much that was possible. The lift slowed and the doors slide open. The room ahead was dark and poorly lit, Starkiller moved into the room keeping all his senses peeled. Dooku was close very close he looked around and saw the faint outlines of cloning tubes, but he couldn't make out what was in them. He skin prickled something was very close, suddenly the sound of an igniting lightsaber echoed across the walls.

"You have returned," Starkiller turned, but couldn't pinpoint the origin of his former masters voice.

"As you see," Starkiller responded moving forward cautiously.

"It was only a matter of time," Dooku said.

"Where's Ahsoka," Starkiller demanded. A figure leapt out of the shadows and struck at Starkiller's head. He blocked and answered with a double sweep to Dooku's legs, but the Sith Lord leapt up out of his reach. Starkiller followed, but when he landed on the platform he saw his master land on he was nowhere to be seen. Starkiller caught a glimpse of motion to his right, and he turned to face it his lightsabers at the ready. Out of the shadows walked a slender figure.

"I knew you'd come," said Ahsoka, "and now we're together again." Almost Starkiller lowered his weapons, but instinct told him not to. He then flashed back to the vision he'd had of her. He had seen Ahsoka get attacked on the bridge of the Resolute, and every detail of that vision had come true. PROXY had been taken out, the clone captain Rex was badly wounded, and Ahsoka herself had been shot in the shoulder. This Ahsoka was uninjured.

"Stay back," he said tightening his defenses. Ahsoka's smile faded and her hands dropped. When she moved she did so with a speed that rivaled the original Ahsoka, and reaching back behind her to draw two blasters. She came at him and fired Starkiller deflected the shots, and the bisected her at the abdomen. Sparks flew from her body as she fell, and the illusion died revealing another PROXY droid.

_It's a lot easier to fight droids then actual people, _he heard her say from the past, _when your enemy is nothing more than a single- minded machine._ He spun catching the sight sound of a footfall, and caught Dooku's saber on the down stroke. They stayed that way for a while until Starkiller pushed him back. Starkiller swung one saber upwards to slice off Dooku's left arm, while flicking the other to the right attempting to slash his chest. Dooku blocked both and leapt up to the second platform, _how much harder is he going to get, _Starkiller scowled and leapt after him.

On the next platform he came face to face with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, the Naboo Senator Amidala. He struck them down as well leaving their droid bodies in pieces, then Dooku attacked again his strikes were swift and elegant, and every bit as dangerous as before. When he followed to the next platform he faced his father and struck him down as well. Dreams and memories had no effect on him, he turned to face the attack he fully expected from Dooku with more confidence. He forced him back, but when Dooku tried to leap to safety Starkiller pulled him back down, and plunged his saber deep into his chest. The image failed and showed unsurprisingly another PROXY droid. Starkiller looked around for the real Dooku he could see or here nothing, but he felt the man's presence he was above him. Starkiller leapt to the next platform and saw Dooku standing before him.

"You are confident," Dooku said, "that will be your downfall." Starkiller used the force to turn on the lights so he could see the tubes around them. Inside he saw himself unfinished and deformed versions yes, but definitely him. Dooku made one gesture and the tubes shattered. The clones clumsy at first but growing stronger crawled out of the wreckage. Dooku nodded once and in one overwhelming mass they charged.

* * *

That's the end of part 1 part 2 will be uploaded later today. Until the next chapter.

newfoundspartan


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23

Part 2

* * *

The battle was getting closer Ahsoka and the clones knew it. She longed to find something that would allow her to join the battle. She could tell the clones were thinking the same thing. Ahsoka had the feeling that her master was here after witnessing a ship crashing into a part of the base she figured it was him. Only her Master would make an attack like that. But could it have also been Galen he had once altered the path of an entire Separatist battle ship with the force. So was it really beyond him to do the same with the Resolute?

When warning lights sounded below them the clones anxiety redoubled. Ahsoka then heard them talk quietly amongst themselves, maybe discussing the value of shooting her. Though she could tell none of them felt like incurring Dooku's wraith, even with the concentrated assault of Republic forces they believed Dooku's orders took precedent. Something in the tower exploded causing it to sway, it was him Ahsoka knew it, and she knew the clones were aware of it as well. They tightened around her gaining some degree of security for being close together, they looked at her and then quickly looked away more nervous then ever. It was then she realized she was smiling he was so very close to her, and she also began to wonder where Dooku was. She knew she wasn't brought here just be left dangling in the trap unless it had already been sprung, and she was no longer needed. She quickly dispelled that thought if that were the case Dooku would've already called the clones, and ordered them to kill her. That notion Ahsoka held onto Galen was alive, and he was close now, she would get to see him again, but what then what would she say to him. What could she say he had been gone for three years making her think he was dead. She mourned him, and now he's just suddenly comes back from the dead? She felt anger rise up in her she hadn't expected that, why did she feel angry from what she had seen Galen's three years absence wasn't even his fault. Dooku had taken him when he was weak, and convince him to fight for him again. She pushed the thoughts aside deciding that she would address them when, and if she made it out of here alive.

* * *

Starkiller fought like he'd never fought before, clones his clones pressed in from all sides. They were nightmarishly imperfect, but still powerful. Dooku's manipulative abilities had a profound effect on these under developed clones, the need to kill consumed their every thought, and it was all they radiated through the force. With that kind of killing instinct they could've easily turned on Dooku, but they had a drive of their own, a need to kill their own, no not their own just him. Whether he was the original Galen as Skywalker believed or simply the most successful of all these failures didn't matter, and they used every ounce of power they possessed to bring him down. When he came here he fully expected to just face Dooku alone, like he had in his past life on the second malevolence.

He never would've guessed he would be fighting copies of himself. Copies that were more animals than they were humans. In his mind he didn't want to fight them, but his instincts said he had to if he wanted to survive, and he had to survive if he was going to save Ahsoka. He buried his thoughts and let the force rush through him there was no time to think, just fight and keep fighting until he found Ahsoka. His lightsabers moved as if they had minds of their own, and his clones screamed as he cut them down, but he ignored them. It quickly became obvious that the first to rush in were the weakest and the most wild. They were so eager to fight him that they didn't bother to think of a strategy. What the had in speed they lacked in forethought, he was armed and they were not, being headstrong beyond belief made these brutish clones of him the first to pay the ultimate price.

The next wave either learned from the last group or had enough development to stand back and watch how he fought. They attacked him from all sides and used their force powers to try and knock him off balance. Starkiller was to fast though he leapt over their heads, and started attacking them from behind, slashing at their over developed shoulders and hunched backs. Once he finished that wave he encountered the next wave the most cunning of the rest. They had long arms and long fingers, and their skin was blackened and blistered. They employed force lightning and in a devious way, they would wait for him to be distract and attack from behind, or move in from three directions, and other times they would use one their own as a makeshift conductor. He was barely able to keep them at bay while still contending with the other wave, some lucky shots got through and caused him pain, but he fought through, and made sure to put those attacks to a quick end.

Above him he heard the sound of lightsabers being activated, and Starkiller braced himself for a more deadly wave. The clones were by far the most developed and normal looking of the group. They hack, stabbed, and slashed at him utilizing all conceivable forms of lightsaber combat. The clones had determination, cunning, power, and skill everything he possessed in greater or lesser degrees. He saw in their faces the same confusion he was feeling. They were all clones so who was he to be the most unique, and gifted. He remembered the vision he had on the Resolute where he was killed by a clone of himself. Was this it? Was this Dooku's way of weeding out the defective clones to make way for the perfect Starkiller? Was this his final test? If it was and Starkiller gave into temptation then he knew Ahsoka would die, and couldn't let that happen. She was the whole reason he'd escaped and then returned. With that in mind Starkiller reached deep within himself, and drew upon the power he found there. With a loud cry of exertion Starkiller released a massive wave of force energy. Clones went flying in all directions, cloning tubes shattered into millions of pieces, the walls bent a groaned in protest, the entire tower seemed to shake from Starkiller's massive showing of power. The echoes faded and Starkiller's muscles shook from the sheer force of his attack, as a familiar sort of quiet fell upon the room. The room smelled of blood and death something Starkiller remembered vividly from his past life when Dooku had sent him to destroy clone bases. But unlike those moments this was different, this blood wasn't the blood of the Fett clones it was his blood, and it's smell and taste filled the room. Starkiller lowered his arms, breathing deeply and rhythmically forcing his rapidly beating heart to slow to a steadier pace. His body shook again he had never felt so exhausted in all his life, he should've collapsed from sheer exhaustion hours ago, but sheer will and determination kept him on his feet. As he looked around the room Starkiller began to feel cleansed and poisoned at the same time, and slowly he began to think it was over. The clones were all dead he'd killed all of them, he was the only remaining Starkiller.

"Why me?" he asked the silent tower.

"Search your feelings," Dooku said stepping into view at the very top of the tower lightsaber held tightly in his right hand.

Starkiller stared up at his former master, what did he have that the other clones didn't. the he remembered.

"_How long this time."_

"_Thirteen days impressive."_

"_The force gives me all I need."_

"_The force?"_

"_The dark side I mean."_

Slowly it all started to make sense. All the duels, all the tests, all the torturous mind games had been there to ensure his survival against any opponent bar one…his master. In a way they were still playing the first time they'd faced each other in combat. He didn't remember the early days of his apprenticeship to Dooku, not since the memories of his father came back. When he was still the young boy that had resisted Dooku's absolute authority, but he was sure the battle even then was psychological. The battle would never cease until one of them won. Was this what it was like to truly be a Sith, forever at war with one's master.

"Your training made me strong enough to escape you, not obey you," he said.

"Yet, here you are," Dooku's words weighed heavily on him, "my most deadly creation."

"YOU LIE!" Starkiller leapt up to the next platform his passion and determination stirring him into action, "YOU NEVER WANTED THIS, YOU NEVER HAVE ONCE AHSOKA IS SAFE THIS ENTIRE FACILITY WILL BE DESTROYED YOU WITH IT IF THERE'S ANY JUSTICE LEFT IN THIS GALAXY!"

"There is no justice," said Dooku watching Starkiller ascend, "only power." When Starkiller made it to the top of the platforms set on proving his former master wrong, he didn't bother to show his intentions he just lunged. Only at the last moment did Dooku raise his saber to block the blow, and even then it almost seemed casual. Starkiller made another strike with both blades; Dooku blocked one and used the force to knock the other off target. Starkiller continued his assault knowing that Ahsoka was close he fought his former master with a single-minded focus. Dooku blocked every strike with ease he was still testing him, Starkiller could sense it even more keenly with each passing moment, but for whatever reason he couldn't figure out. Dooku was fighting more cautiously then he did on the Malevolence. His strikes were more precise, his defense was harder to break, and he seemed to have adapted well to his new prosthetic hands.

Dooku threw chunks of the cloning tanks at Starkiller while he managed three slashes at his cape. The two circled one another striking and assessing looking for one weakness, one flaw that could turn the duel in either of their favors. Starkiller silently swore that he would not give in to anger or frustration. If that was what Dooku wanted he wasn't going to get it. The only emotion he would allow to be used as fuel for his fighting was love, finally Starkiller spotted an opportunity. The two where exchanging blindingly fats blows, and Dooku's defense was impenetrable, his blade always seemed to arrive a split second before Starkiller's. Starkiller had defeated Dooku once on the Malevolence, and he'd obviously learned from that duel. He knew the measure of his apprentice, but the same could be said for Starkiller. When Dooku forced him onto his back foot, and raised his blade to strike, Starkiller sent a blast of force lightning into his master. Dooku stiffened as his whole body constricted from the sudden shock. It only lasted a moment, but it was long enough for Starkiller he moved and prepared to strike…

_Ahsoka lay limp in his arms._

The vision hit him hard as if it were a physical blow, when he tried to push it aside the vision came back even stronger. _Ahsoka dead, _he reeled back in shock would this happen if he killed Dooku? He had to believe it, but if he didn't how would he save her. Dooku took the chance and hit him with a powerful force push that sent Starkiller off the platform, and down to the lower levels. The blow had enough force to knock Starkiller back into reality; he turned in midair and landed on his feet. Then he was leaping back up to the platform ready to finish this fight. Whatever happened to Ahsoka he knew that he had to confront Dooku no matter what. The man had murdered his father, betrayed him once, and would kill Ahsoka the minute she was no longer of use to him. Starkiller now knew that his final test was to kill Dooku himself. When he reached the top Dooku was disappearing into another turbo lift. Starkiller ripped the doors off and saw it was already on it's way up. Bracing himself Starkiller leapt straight up the force acting as a spring for him, when he was close enough he used the force to slow the lift so he could grab onto it. Once he did he used one of his lightsabers to cut a hole into the lift itself, the lift jerked to a halt, and by the time Starkiller was through Dooku was gone. The room was nothing more than a ramp leading to the top of the tower. Starkiller ran up the ramp his senses telling him Ahsoka was very close now. It was raining now the dome over the top of the tower had been breached, the sounds of battle between the Republic and the Separatists was raging all around. When Starkiller reached the top of the ramp Dooku came into view his lightsaber in hand, but extinguished. Behind him stood four clones their weapons raised.

"Get out of my way," Starkiller demanded.

"Your memories betray you," Dooku replied.

"They make me who I am," Starkiller shot back.

"You must turn your back on them," Dooku continued, "in order to become who you will be."

Starkiller stopped in his tracks was this Dooku's plan all along? To show him his true strength by burdening him with everything the original Galen was, only to just dismiss it all? Or was their some other motive he hadn't revealed? Only one thing was certain though he would never turn his back on Ahsoka no matter the incentive.

"Never," Starkiller said.

"Then she will die," Dooku stepped aside revealing Ahsoka bound, a collar on her neck, and a metal sealant on her mouth. Dooku motioned and the four clones turned their weapons on her, and fired as one.

* * *

When Dooku walked back into the dome the four clones snapped to attention, Ahsoka straightened to, but not out of respect. She didn't know what was coming but she knew she'd be ready for it. The strange sounds, screams, and clashing of lightsabers had encouraged her to hope that it would be Galen who came to her first. That was dashed now if he was dead then Dooku had no more use for her. the clones listened to their comms and she assumed they were orders from Dooku. They nodded and took new positions. Two on either side, and faced their master, and he turned his back on them. For a moment it felt to Ahsoka like everything went on hold, the fighting seemed to lessen on both the ground and in the sky. She felt like everyone was now focused on what was happening in the tower. Though she was sure they didn't even see her, this was all about Dooku and Galen. Even if the man she loved was still alive, footsteps came up the ramp and she strained against her bonds, but Dooku was directly in her line of sight. She couldn't see past his broad back, but she could her though, and she would recognize his voice anywhere just like she could her master's.

"Get out of my way," he demanded.

"Your memories betray you."

"They make me who I am."

"You must turn your back on them, in order to become who you will be."

"Never."

Dooku stepped to one side, and past the swirling of his cape Ahsoka saw him. Galen, for an instant she didn't see how beaten and bloody he was, the tattered state of his flight suit. All she saw was his eyes and they in turn saw nothing but her.

"Then she will die," Dooku said raising one hand her guards raised their weapons, took aim, and fired. It all happened so fast she barely had time to squeeze her eyes shut, Dooku had been keeping her alive for so long it had become hard to believe that he dispose of her so suddenly. Ahsoka dove forward trying to escape as the mussels of the blasters flashed, and then she and the clones were hit with massive force push. It sent her flying back so hard that he was afraid the collar would break her neck from her head snapping back so hard. The clones were gone all of them sent flying off the tower, their shots all missed, deflected by the powerful force push. Though one did burn her right lekku as it went by.

"AHSOKA!" she fell to the floor hard. She was winded but alive she couldn't reply, in fact she could barely believe she was still alive. Just the fringe of Galen's force push had hit her, and even though the clones took the full force of it almost had killed her as well. She felt her throat suddenly constrict and she was lifted into the air, as her lungs began to beg for oxygen.

"Bow before me or she dies," she heard Dooku say to the man she loved, Galen took a step forward and she felt Dooku tighten his force choke. She coughed as her legs started kicking trying to find some type of ground. Her hand instinctively went to her throat, but she knew there was nothing to grab onto.

"AHSOKA!" she heard the furious despair in Galen's voice, and understood that he was fighting for her and losing.

"Bow before me," Dooku repeated more forcefully, "or she dies."

"_Don't,"_ Ahsoka wanted to say, _"Please don't do it you know where that path leads."_ But she couldn't speak she could barely see him now as black dots started to form in her recently healed eyes. _"Don't let him trick you again,"_ she knew he couldn't hear her, and she knew it wouldn't matter. If their roles were reversed she would be tempted to give in too. After all they had been, after all they could've been, but were denied. They at last had a second chance. In a way that was worth more than any political move or philosophy, so long as they survived their love survived. Nothing else mattered she understood when she felt no relief as she fell to the ground, and air rushed back into her lungs. She coughed as if she were retching into the sealant and pain coursed through her whole wind pipe, through it she heard metallic clinks, and looked up see Galen deactivate his lightsabers, and throw them at Dooku's feet. Her vocal chords were raw with pain, and with the sealant still in place all she could do was shake her head as Galen took two steps forward and knelt at Dooku's feet.

"I…will do your biding," he said, "just promise me you won't hurt her."

"That depends entirely on you," Galen bowed his head, and Ahsoka fought the urge to weep. She knew why he had submitted to Dooku's demands, but that was not the way to save her. That way, led only to more separation and death, and betrayal, and murder. She had to find someway to free Galen from this. Just as he clone or original had fought his way back from the dead, and all the way here to rescue her. She saw one of Galen's lightsabers had rolled her way, and was just out of her reach. If she was quiet she just might be able to reach it, the plan was simple but the execution would be tricky. Dooku's back was to her and Galen's head was still bowed, she raised her self to her hands and knees, and reached out for the saber. If she could use the force she would've just called the blade to her hand, and came up swinging.

"You will find Skywalker and eliminate him, if you refuse the women dies," Galen said nothing maybe he nodded, but Ahsoka couldn't see him since Dooku place himself firmly between them again.

"You will them return and give yourself to the dark side if you resist…she dies," the warm metal hilt slide into Ahsoka's hand, she savored the familiar feel of the weapon for second, and then she slowly raised herself to her knees.

"And when your training is complete you will join me and we will send the rest of the Jedi to their doom," still winded and aching from head to toe Ahsoka rose shakily to her feet, her thumb on the activation switch, and never once taking her eyes off of Dooku's back.

"If you fail she dies," Ahsoka activated the blade just as she lunged at Dooku, the blue blade springing to life. She stabbed at Dooku's back taking the one chance she had left to reclaim her life with Galen. For one single instant she thought it would work, she thought she was going to bring down Count Dooku. At the last instant the force warned Dooku of danger and he turned causing the front of Galen's lightsaber to singe his clothing. Ahsoka stumbled on her unsteady feet desperately trying to regain her footing so she could make another attack. Ahsoka then felt a force push hit her in the side, and the lightsaber flew from her hands as she flew out of the dome. Ahsoka once again internally cursed the force collar she had on. She knew she was going to hit the ground, and this force collar kept her from throwing up a force shield to protect her. Ahsoka did the only thing she could she closed her eyes and tensed her body. When she hit the ground Ahsoka felt more pain then she'd ever felt in all her life. The last thing she felt was rain falling into her open eyes, and the last thing she saw before darkness took over her world were three lightsabers clashing together.

* * *

When Ahsoka went flying out of the dome Starkiller gave out an inhuman cry of rage, as his lightsaber snapped back into his hands. Dooku turned and blocked his strike, before he caught him in a force choke, and threw him out the dome as well. Starkiller flipped once and landed on his feet. He looked to his left to Ahsoka broken form, and he tried to run to it, praying the hastily thrown force shield protected her. Dooku landed in front of him lightsaber at the ready.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted as pure rage coursed through his veins.

"Rise above this she means nothing," Dooku said as he dodged and blocked Starkiller's strikes. Starkiller ignored as he battered at Dooku's defenses with an almost animalistic intent.

"Her death give you strength embrace it," Dooku said as they locked sabers.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Starkiller shouted into the Sith Lord's face.

"If you wish to join the women so be it," Dooku said as he shoved Starkiller back and followed up with his series of strikes. Even in his rage Starkiller found blocking the strikes difficulty, but that didn't matter Dooku would die today.

They locked saber once again and Dooku spoke, "she loved a dead man she would've never loved you."

"YOU WILL DIE WHERE YOU STAND I SWEAR IT!" Starkiller shouted and shoved Dooku back with all his strength, but Dooku was ready. When Starkiller came forward Dooku caught him force lightning, causing Starkiller lose his grip on his lightsabers, Dooku then tried to throw him off the platform they were fighting on. He barely managed to grab the edge as Dooku threw his lightsaber at him. Starkiller twirled in air to avoid the saber grabbing the edge again, and preformed the same maneuver when the saber came back. Starkiller then leapt up into the air, and Dooku threw his blade again in an effort to bisect him in the air. Starkiller flipped in midair, and caught the blade before landing, and throwing it back at Dooku. Dooku sidestepped to avoid, but the blade cut off his right prosthetic. As if it didn't even affect him at all Dooku followed up with a spinning back fist, but Starkiller ducked under the blow. Starkiller then shoved Dooku back with a force push, and then hit him with burst of lightning. Starkiller marched forward sending more and more lightning into his former master. When he was right in front of Dooku the Sith Lord fell to his knees, and Starkiller called his lightsabers back to his hands. The sprung to life and he held them in an X over Dooku's throat.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" he shouted at the Sith.

"Your feelings for her are not real."

"THEY ARE REAL TOO ME!" Starkiller prepared to end Dooku's life, but he heard a voice behind him.

"WAIT!" Skywalker shouted as he sprinted to Starkiller.

"YOU WANT HIM DEAD JUST AS MUCH AS I DO!" Starkiller shouted rage still coursing through him.

"YES, but not now, and not like this," Skywalker said trying to calm the younger man. He looked over to see Ahsoka's broken body, and he longed to go to her, but he couldn't. Not until Dooku was dealt with.

"He knows all of the Separatist's secrets," Skywalker said, "we need to interrogate, and then he'll tried for crimes against the Republic, and I swear to you he will be executed."

"You want to take him prisoner?" Starkiller asked his posture relaxing but only slightly.

"He's the only one who knows if the real Galen Marek survived," Skywalker responded, "he can't tell you that if he's dead." Starkiller looked at Skywalker his face showed nothing but sincerity, he meant everything he just said. Starkiller looked Dooku who was on his knees with both of Starkiller's blue blades at his throat.

_Either way,_ Starkiller thought, _I've beaten him. _Starkiller deactivated his blades and walked away. Skywalker took his place and held his own blade at Dooku's chest as the Clones with him crowded around Dooku.

"Get something to hold him," Skywalker ordered, "quickly."

"Yes general."

Starkiller didn't stay to watch he saw PROXY kneeling over Ahsoka, and removing the sealant on her mouth while checking for signs of vitality. Starkiller ran to them and dropped to his knees at Ahsoka's side her eyes were closed her face was soaked from the rain.

"Is she…"

"I'm sorry master I can't revive her," Ahsoka's feature flickered across PROXY's face and then vanished, "I have failed you again."

"It's not your fault," Starkiller said as he gathered Ahsoka up in his arms, and removed the collar on her neck. He held her tightly against his chest she was still warm despite the rain.

"I'm the one who failed PROXY," Starkiller said.

"You master is your primary programming malfunctioning as well?"

All Starkiller could see was smoke, clouds, and the ruination of war, "I should never have left here Ahsoka," he said to her though he knew she couldn't hear, "I should never have come back." Starkiller pressed his lips against Ahsoka's he'd failed again; it was like it was his destiny to fail no matter what he set out to do. It was as if no matter how hard he trained, no matter how hard he fought, or pushed himself; just as his goal was within reach it was snatched away.

* * *

Ahsoka's face felt wet whether from tears or the rain she couldn't tell, but she felt that the sealant on her face was gone, and the force she could feel the force again. She felt Galen's presence he was holding her. When she opened her eyes he so close to her his forehead was pressed firmly against her. His eyes were closed and his face was wet as well, but most likely not only from the rain. She reached up and touched his cheek, felt him start and almost pull away. He looked into her eyes ecstatic, joyous no words could descried how she felt. They were finally together again and Ahsoka reached up and kissed him properly without fear, regret, or doubt only that it was the only thing she could do in that moment.

He held as if he would never let her go, "we're alive," she whispered into his ear, "we are both so very alive."

* * *

It had stopped raining as Republic forces began performing mop up operations, and Starkiller watched the clones work with minimal interest.

"The Rogue Shadow's on its way," Skywalker said, "Obi-Wan is on his way down to help us transport Dooku."

"Sounds good," Ahsoka said she hadn't left Starkiller's side at all and he really didn't mind. He was still amazed that they were together again even after everything that had happened.

"And you," Skywalker said looking at Starkiller, "are you with us or are you going off on your own now that you have what you want." Skywalker stared at them knowingly.

Ahsoka looked at him anxiously Starkiller hadn't had time to discuss that with her, in fact he doubted he'd ever get the chance.

"I'm with you," he said knowing Ahsoka wouldn't want it any other way. Where ever his destiny lay it was with her and the Republic she served, "one hundred percent."

Skywalker nodded then looked at Ahsoka, "you and I need to have a talk snips." Ahsoka lowered her head thinking he was going to reprimand her for losing the Resolute, her master's beloved warship, to a bounty hunter.

"No, it's not about the ship," he said, "I know who to go after for that, but it's something we need to discuss alone." Ahsoka nodded and followed her master to somewhere they could talk in private, the Rogue Shadow had landed by then, and the Clones were loading the now contained Dooku aboard.

He spotted master Kenobi approaching him, "well you look rather worse for wear," he said when he approached. Starkiller said nothing but nodded his acknowledgement, "I assume you're back with us then seeing as how much damage you and Anakin caused today." He nodded again he didn't mean to be rude and not answer the Jedi Master, it was just that he had no idea what to say. Here he was a man who Kenobi had watched die at the hands of the Sith, and now he was staring at a clone or the original. Starkiller looked back at the Rogue Shadow and saw clones exiting the ship.

"Excuse me," he said to Kenobi and walked towards the ship.

* * *

Starkiller walked up the ramp and noticed PROXY swapping out various components of his body with matching ones on the repair table in front of him. He holoprojectors changed different colors, strange sounds emanated from his vocal receptors, various holographic limbs came and went.

"What are you doing PROXY?" Starkiller asked alarmed.

The droid turned to stare at Starkiller, "my primary programming is still missing master, I am trying to replace it."

"Are these parts from the droids I killed?" Starkiller asked.

"Yes it seems my line did not end with my manufacturer," PROXY said, and he then put another component in his body. The act caused the droid to convulse and arcs of electricity left his body. Starkiller moved quickly to remove the faulty part.

"I think you should be careful," Starkiller said as smoke rose from PROXY's body, "better to have no programming then no existence at all."

The droid looked at him, "that is what mist miss Tano says, but my faults have been a problem for her, I fear she will have me melted down."

"She would never do that," Starkiller said hoping it wasn't true, "why don't you try looking at each of the people you imitate and see what they all have in common, and be more careful that's an order."

"Yes master I'll do my best," PROXY said and returned to his work. Starkiller saw they were still alone aside from the prisoner, and he knew it was time to get over with. Starkiller left PROXY and headed to meditation chamber, with a deep breath he made sure his lightsabers were at his side and opened the door.

Count Dooku was before him in the middle of the chamber he was encased in what looked like a massive durasteel coffin. His head was the only thing that wasn't covered and he stared down at Starkiller.

Starkiller returned the stare and finally broke the tense silence between them, "I let you live." Dooku said nothing, and Starkiller continued, "you tell me I'm a clone a failed clone, but I chose to spare you does this prove you right or wrong?" Dooku remained silent.

"Maybe Skywalker was right, maybe all of this was a trick, maybe you tried to get to me, and make me so confused as to who I am I'd become your slave again," his eyes narrowed as he looked at his former master who's face hadn't changed, "either way I've broken your hold over me."

Starkiller turned to leave, "as long as she lives I will always control you," Starkiller stopped and almost turned. What was this, another empty threat? A last desperate mind game? The truth? It didn't matter he wouldn't give Dooku the satisfaction of seeing his face, and the uncertainty he knew it would show. When he left the room the light flickered out and the doors slide closed behind him.

* * *

Ahsoka walked back onto the Rogue Shadow after her talk with her master. He had told her that if she wished to pursue a relationship with Galen then they would have to keep it secret, and that he'd cover for both of them, but they had to figure it out as well. When she ascended the ramp Count Dooku stood before her, his cold eyes staring back at her. Ahsoka reached for lightsabers, but remembered that Aurra had destroyed them. With a flash of light Dooku disappeared.

"PROXY?" Ahsoka asked surprised, "what on Coruscant are you doing playing at?"

"I am experimenting miss Tano my master said that I should find what each of the people I'm imitating have in common, I have discerned that each of them have a sense of purpose, and stand for principles not just self preservation, as I must to in order to be whole."

"Okay, but Dooku fits into that how exactly?" Ahsoka implored.

"I'm not entirely sure exactly, it could just be a residue of one of the parts I salvaged," PROXY said.

"He serves a master to you know, and he has principles I'm sure you want no part of," Ahsoka said.

"Assuredly miss Tano," PROXY said sounding pleased.

Ahsoka didn't have the heart to argue the point, if PROXY had fixed the programming that dictated he constantly attempt to kill Galen she'd deal with that later, "well good we'll need you in full working order."

"I exist to serve miss Tano," she brushed passed the droid and headed onto the bridge expecting to see Galen there, but he wasn't instead her master and Master Kenobi were on the bridge. She looked around and then at her master he stared back knowingly and gestured with his head to the living quarters. She nodded and headed for the door.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's tired, and I told her to go get some rest," Anakin replied.

She found him standing in the middle of the room his back to her, "you made modifications," he said.

"My master didn't want this ship to go to waste," Ahsoka replied walking up to stand beside him, "it's come in handy when we've had perform stealth mission."

He looked at her, "anything wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," she replied with a smile. They felt the ship rise as it headed into the sky to rejoin Kenobi's cruiser, so Dooku could be transported to Coruscant. Galen's expression was impassive, but she could tell the events of his duel with Dooku still weighed heavily on his mind. They felt the Rogue Shadow decelerate, as it no doubt entered the hanger of Kenobi's warship. Galen had gone back to staring at one of the walls; he was difficult to read sometimes.

Ahsoka placed her hand on his shoulder breaking his concentration, "ready to go back home?" she asked.

He looked at her and managed a smile, "I'm ready for anything," they turned and left the living quarters, and headed towards the Rogue Shadow's open ramp where Clone Troopers prepared to offload Count Dooku. This time, Ahsoka hoped, the past was left far, far behind.

* * *

That's it that's the end of Galen's arc in this part of the tale now there's still ROTS to wrap up so keep an eye out for that chapter. Thanks to all who've stuck with this story you kept it going. Until the next chapter.

newfoundspartan


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

I'm hoping to wrap it all up here so lets get started.

* * *

Sidious, for once in his life, was at a loss. He'd lost his apprentice, his current apprentice was in the Jedi's custody, and that insolent Starkiller was now with the Jedi once again. It was a shame really he could've used that boy, but like Skywalker he was a victim to his emotions, and feelings for a woman. Dooku had already tried to break of that, and it only proved to make the man ten times harder to control. Starkiller was a lost cause to Sidious he was too unpredictable, too headstrong, and much too independent.

There was still Order 66, but that was slowly becoming too much of a risk. Activating it without a new apprentice at his side would alert the Jedi of who he was, and unite them and the senate against him. His only remaining option was his backup plan, which was now hidden far beyond the Republic and Jedi's reach. His original plan may have failed, but the Sith did not give up so easily. He would find another way, but first he needed to gather his allies, and that meant freeing Count Dooku.

Sidious keyed his table comm. and the image of Savage Opress appeared, "Savage Opress I have a mission for you."

* * *

Though she was happy to have Galen back with her, Ahsoka knew things weren't just going to go back to normal. In fact sometimes she felt like they were separated more than when she thought he was dead for three years. Galen had made sure to be present at everyone of Dooku's interrogations, which would take an entire day. After that he would lock himself in the Rogue Shadow in order to think about what had transpired.

_Even as a prisoner he still haunts his every thought, _Ahsoka thought to herself as she scrolled through some data pads she was reading in the archives. Ahsoka had been going over some data involving cloning and force-sensitives. When she asked her master about it he told her to not worry about it, but since Galen seemed to still think he was a clone Ahsoka decided to get some info on it.

She hadn't had much luck, and was beginning to play with idea of asking the Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan about it. She'd seen the woman a couple times, but had never spoken to her, but she couldn't deny feeling strange tremors in the force coming from her. As if on cue she looked over and saw the woman walk in, and decided this was her chance.

"Um excuse me knight Tur-Mukan?" she called walking up to her.

Etain turned to see a teenage Togruta approaching her, "yes what can I do for you?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, and I know this may sound out of the blue here, but do you know anything about cloning a force-sensitive?"

"Cloning force-sensitives?" Etain said surprised, "why would you be wondering about that?"

"Well you heard about Count Dooku's capture?" Ahsoka said.

"Who hasn't," Etain replied.

"Well he was trying to create force-sensitive clones, we found them in his cloning facility," Ahsoka explained, "and I just want to know if there's a danger to it."

"Uh…I really don't know the details, but from what I hear cloners tend to avoid force-sensitives when looking for a subject," Etain said.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Like I said I don't know all the details, but maybe a friend of mine could help you," Etain said, "he's one of the Null ARC's, Ordo I'll contact him, and see if he can talk."

* * *

After an hour of waiting at a diner Ordo entered and walked to Etain and Ahsoka's table, "You wanted to see me Etain?"

"Yes Ordo this young girl here would like to ask you some questions," Etain said gesturing to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gave the clone a friendly smile, and he simply gave a kurt nod, "ma'am."

"No need to be formal Ordo we aren't on the battlefield," Ahsoka said, "I just have some questions on cloning."

"What kind of questions?" Ordo asked.

"Well…say you were a force-senstive…a Sith for example, and you wanted to clone yourself so you could in a sense be immortal," Ahsoka explained, "what type of problems would you run into?"

Ordo glanced at Etain before answering, "well there's a reason why the Kaminoans never attempted to clone a Jedi, it's because this force you Jedi use actually causes problems for the cloning process."

"What kind of problems?" Ahsoka asked.

"A long list of horrible side effects," Ordo replied, "ranging from insanity, psychosis, suicidal tendencies just to name a few."

"Horrible," was all Ahsoka could say.

"Yeah I'm sure you know cloning by itself is risky," Ordo said.

"Yes, and please don't remind me," Ahsoka said. When she caught Etain's and Ordo's intense stares she quickly said, "no I didn't mean that as an insult, it's just we had a new batch of rookies enter into Torrent company a few months ago, one of them me and my master could tell was going through some pretty tough times. It wasn't until far too late that we found out that he was suffering from some kind of identity crisis, and eventually wound up killing himself. Rex our second in command found him, and he's never been the same since."

"I need to go, thanks for the info," Ahsoka said, and left the diner. When she left Ahsoka's mind was a buzz with anxiety, fear, and concern for Galen. If he was a clone then could he be susceptible to these side effects. Would she wake up one morning only to find that he'd run one of his lightsabers through his chest? Would she one day turn around and see that the man she loved had to be killed once again, because he had lost his mind, and was now a danger to himself and others around him? Could any of this happen was their reunion after three years only a short-lived fantasy? Was she going to wake up the next morning only to find that all of this had been a dream, and Galen was truly dead?

_No, get a hold of yourself Ahsoka, Galen's not a clone, and if he is it doesn't matter, and he's stronger than that. He won't go insane and he won't kill himself. Why would he after everything he went through to reunite us?_

She needed to talk to someone, but her master was busy helping with the interrogation of Count Dooku. Maybe Padme could give her some advice on what to do with this new information.

* * *

Padme wasn't there when Ahsoka arrived the Chancellor had called an emergency meeting to discuss the current state of the war. So Ahsoka waited and mulled over what she had learned. Up until now she had never really thought about the issue of cloning, to be honest she chose not to. The incident with the rookie who had taken his own life had made her start to think about it though. For most of the war she never really knew how the clone army came to be. Sure she had heard mention of a Sifo-Dyas and that he was the one who put in the order, but she never read that far into it. Now after three years of war and that incident she began to wonder just what had made a Jedi Master, a council member no less, make that kind of a decision. Cloning was something that Jedi were against, though it wasn't said out loud. It was one of those unspoken rules, because cloning typically lead to pre determined destinies, and that was something the Jedi did not believe.

Ahsoka shook her head in an effort to expel the thoughts; many would debate her on that point. If the Jedi didn't believe in predetermined destinies then why was there a Chosen One prophecy? Ahsoka found herself not only questioning the Jedi's moralities by using clones, but also the very code itself. Her biggest issue was attachment and compassion; be compassionate but don't grow attached. How was that supposed to work exactly, and how does attachment lead to a dark path? Her master was in love, but he wasn't falling to the dark side, in fact from what Obi-Wan said Anakin was a lot calmer and wiser now. She was in love and she was pretty sure she wasn't turning into a Sith, unless falling was a lot more subtle then her master's let on. Then there was Galen many would argue it was his attachment to her that helped him resist the dark side.

"Ahsoka," Padme said pulling the Jedi padawan from her thoughts, "it's good to see you, but what are you here for?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Ahsoka replied.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"Anakin and Galen have been busy with Count Dooku," Ahsoka said, "and Galen has been real distant recently."

"How's Galen distant?" Padme asked.

"He spends most of his time locked in the his ship, and the rest of it attending all of Dooku's interrogations," Ahsoka replied, "we've barely even spent more than an hour together."

"I don't know Galen very well Ahsoka, but from what Anakin's told me, he's a very complicated man," Padme said, "he's had a hard existence, but right now he sounds very confused."

"He's obsessed with finding out if he's the real Galen or just a clone," Ahsoka said, "I want to help, but he's not letting anyone get close."

"He thinks you care if he's a clone or not," Padme said thoughtfully.

"But I don't even if he is a clone he's still the same to me," Ahsoka said, "I know he's still the same man."

Padme rubbed her pregnant belly, "maybe you should talk to him."

"I've tried," Ahsoka said simply.

"Keep trying he needs you right now," Padme said, "have you ever thought of discussing children with him?"

"What, no that's the last thing I want to put on his mind," Ahsoka said.

"Have you thought of it?" Padme asked.

"It's crossed my mind, but as far as serious thought no," Ahsoka said.

"Think about it," Padme said, "if anything it might get his attention so you can talk to him, I have to get some reports done."

"Right I'll talk to you later then," Ahsoka said and left. Ahsoka was now in deep thought during her drive back to the temple. Her future with Galen what kind of future would they have. She hadn't really put any thought into it, she had only just gotten him back, and that was enough. But now that she thought about it what was next for them? If she did mention the thought of a family how would he react? Could she even get him to talk?

_Let's just get him talking first, _she thought to herself as she landed her speeder, and headed for the Rogue Shadow to wait for him.

* * *

"You might as well just tell us what we want to know Count," Skywalker said, "the senate has already decided your fate, and we're the only one's keeping them from carrying it out." Dooku remained silent as he always did, and just stared at Skywalker and his former apprentice. Starkiller fought the urge to draw his weapons and threaten the Count's life seeing as how that would do nothing, and it was exactly what he wanted. Skywalker must've noticed Starkiller's frustration, because he signaled the guards to take Dooku back to his cell.

Starkiller headed back to his ship to try and meditate or train, really anything to take his mind off Dooku. When he entered the ship he found Ahsoka sitting in the co-pilot's seat, he gave her a nod and headed to the meditation room.

Not having any of that Ahsoka got up and got in front of him, "what do you want Ahsoka?" Starkiller was really not in the mood to talk.

"I want to talk to you, spend some time with you, and know why you've been so distant lately," Ahsoka said in a frustrated tone, "we've barely spent any time together." She looked him up and down he was now wearing and armored set of white robes*.

"I've had a lot of my mind," Starkiller replied.

"Yeah I know," Ahsoka said, "and that's why I'm here let me help you, or at least talk to you."

"I just need some time to think," Starkiller said.

"Yeah you've said that before, and I'm not buying it this time," Ahsoka said, "Galen…"

"Stop calling me that," Starkiller interrupted.

"Why that's your name," Ahsoka said, "it's the name your parents gave you…not Dooku, besides you're free of him now."

"No I'm not," Starkiller said.

"Yes you are," Ahsoka responded putting her hand on his shoulder, "he's where he belongs, in a cell where he can't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about him harming me," Starkiller replied pushing Ahsoka's hand aside.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"I've spent most my life being harmed, tortured, and tormented by that man," Starkiller said, "I've grown accustomed to the pain he can cause to me directly, it's when he does it through people I care for that I'm worried about."

"You mean me don't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, you're my weakness and he know it," Starkiller said, "he knows I'd do anything to protect you, even serve him again."

"I may not be as powerful as he is, but you know I'm not an invalid," Ahsoka said, "I can handle myself."

"I never said you couldn't," Starkiller said, "It's just he's more powerful then you…then me."

"But you beat him in combat," Ahsoka said.

"And I had to tap into my rage to do so," Starkiller responded, "without it I would've lost to him, and he's a lot smarter and forward thinking than me."

"He's using these interrogations to get to you Galen," Ahsoka said, "maybe you need a break from them."

"I can't not until he tells me what I want to know," Starkiller said.

"The other masters can handle it," Ahsoka said, "please just take a break clear your head a bit, and if he talks while you're away the Jedi will tell you as soon as they can."

"What makes you think they would," Starkiller said.

"If they won't my master will, he knows how important this is to you," Ahsoka said.

"I'll think about it," Starkiller said and began to walk past Ahsoka.

"I'm not done talking," Ahsoka said, "we still need to talk about us."

"Like what?" Starkiller asked.

"Like where are we in this relationship, are we going to be anything more than this, what do you want out of this?" Ahsoka said.

Starkiller was silent up until now he hadn't really thought about his and Ahsoka's relationship. Right now there really wasn't one to be had seeing as how he had been completely ignoring her, and obsessing over Dooku. He then looked at Ahsoka and saw a longing in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. She wanted more, but he really couldn't see what it was she wanted.

"What do you want out of this?" he asked, better to find out what she wants first.

"I want to know you really love me, I want to be able to spend time with you, go somewhere to be alone with you, I want…" she trailed off.

_She wanted what, _Starkiller asked internally there was something she wanted that outweighed everything she had just said. Though for some reason she was afraid to say it to his face.

*Galen is now wearing the Hero's Armor from TFU 2.

* * *

Ahsoka was now regretting the fact she had trailed off like that. Now Galen was curious, and he was going to try and pry it out of her. Now that she really thought about it she realized that she did want to have a family in the future. Not now though, because she felt she wasn't quit ready to take on the responsibilities of being a mother. But what about Galen he had never really given any indication that he wanted kids.

"What do you really want?" he asked.

She opened and closed her mouth to try and speak, but found it harder then she originally thought.

"Ahsoka?" Galen probed.

She took a deep breath and finally spoke, "I want a future with you, I want to one day call you my husband, and maybe even the father of my child or children."

Starkiller could've sworn he almost fell over upon hearing that last part. Father, it was such a simple word, but it caused so many mixed emotions. On the one hand he found that he would be lying to himself if he didn't find the idea of Ahsoka bearing his children appealing. Then again he was equally opposed to the idea because of his upbringing, he had been brought up to be a killer. His body and mind honed and tailored for it the sole purpose of destroying any and all resistance. Where in all of that could be used to nurture a child; be a role model, a parent…a father.

"You…uh…are you…" Starkiller stumbled.

"What, no I'm not…I mean we haven't even…" Ahsoka said fumbling in her words as well.

"Right," Starkiller said trying to hide his relief, "I don't think I'm ready for a kid let alone kids."

"Me neither," Ahsoka said, "Like is said maybe in the future, like when this war is over."

"Yeah when the war's over," Starkiller repeated still feeling shell-shocked.

Ahsoka shifted on her feet when Galen's comm. went off, "Starkiller," he said. _Why does he keep calling himself that?_

"_The council has a mission for you," _Ahsoka heard her master say over the comm.

"I'll be there," Galen said and left the ship.

* * *

"Young Marek," Yoda said as Starkiller entered the room, and resisted the urge to correct the old Jedi Master.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"To Kashyyk you and I will go," Yoda said.

"The Separatists are preparing to launch an invasion, and the Wookies have requested our aide," Mace Windu explained.

"Go and prepare yourself leave soon we will," Yoda said. Starkiller dipped his head slightly and left. Good a mission at least that would take his mind off of Dooku, and allow some time to think about what Ahsoka had said. He still didn't know if he really was a clone, but for Skywalker it didn't seem to matter. Ahsoka had also shown that she probably didn't care either. So why was he so obsessed with it, if he was a clone did it really matter? He was exactly the same as the original Starkiller shouldn't that be enough? But what if the real Starkiller was still alive, what would he do then? He was sure he'd killed all of the other clones, but that vision of him dying still nagged at him.

"_I lied when I said the accelerated cloning process was still imperfect."_

Those words still echoed in Starkiller's mind was Dooku truly lying about that? Was there still another clone of him still out there? And if so where was he, what were his motives, who's side was he on? These thoughts plagued him as he made his way to the gunship that took him, and Master Yoda to the ship they would use to get to Kashyyk.

* * *

"The interrogations with Dooku are yielding little results," Obi-Wan reported to Yoda and Mace. Starkiller was looking out the gunship at the passing traffic when the three masters looked at him.

"The Senate is growing impatient with the interrogations," Mace said.

"If we let them execute Dooku we'll miss out on some vital information," Obi-Wan said, "surely the senate can understand that."

"Tired of this war the senate is," Yoda replied, "believe that killing Dooku will bring it to a quicker end they do."

"The Chancellor still concerns me," Mace said, "when we find Grievous he will have to give up his emergency powers, and I don't think he will."

"Let us hope that isn't the case," Obi-Wan stated. The gunship landed and Starkiller and Yoda disembarked to meet the Wookie waiting for them, as well as the clone battalion.

* * *

_Kashyyk_

Starkiller stood behind master Yoda as he listened to Skywalker's report on the chancellor.

"_A partial message was intercepted from the chairmen of Utapau, and it held mention of Grievous," _Anakin reported.

"Act on this we must the capture of Grievous will end this war," Yoda said.

"_Who shall we send?"_ Anakin asked.

"A master is needed for this assignment," Yoda said.

"_I concur master Kenobi should lead the campaign," _Ki-Adi-Mundi said. The rest of the council agreed and the transmission was ended. Starkiller turned to study the activity below. He intended to do some thinking on what Ahsoka had said back on the Rogue Shadow, but to be honest he didn't want to.

"Troubled you are young Marek," Yoda said knowingly. Starkiller just grunted in response he doubted the old master would be able to help him right now.

Gree knelt beside Yoda, "they've started their assault sir." Upon hearing this Starkiller stepped off the platform and landed on the beach like he had only fallen a few feet. He then ignited his two blue blades and headed to the frontline. He knew the Jedi would not approve, but he felt most at peace while in the heat of battle. The unfortunate effect of being trained in the ways of the Sith, a type of training that never left you. Starkiller charged into the hail of blaster fire and explosions, as he let himself sink into his battle trance. His body moved as if of it's own accord guided by the steady hand of the force, his blades met every blaster bolt that came his way either sending it off into the sky or back at it's point of origin. Starkiller gave one last thought of his last conversation with Ahsoka, and decided to talk to her about a future when this battle was over.

* * *

Much to Ahsoka's surprise her master didn't seem very upset about not going on the Utapau raid. Then again he'd changed a lot in the recent years, he was pretty hot headed when she was first his apprentice, but now he seemed a lot more calm, and cautious around the chancellor. Right now she was running some routine repairs on her fighter since she really had nothing better to do. Plus she was a little frustrated that Galen had been sent on a mission, and now she couldn't talk to him.

"Hey snips," Ahsoka heard her master say.

"Hey master," Ahsoka replied still absorbed in her work.

"You seem frustrated," her master said knowingly.

"I've been trying to talk to Galen, but he's been real distant, and now he's been sent on a mission," Ahsoka said.

"He's still obsessed about finding out if he's a clone or not," Anakin said.

"Why though?" Ahsoka asked.

"Probably because of you," Anakin said, "he thinks it matters to you."

"But it doesn't," Ahsoka said, "is he's a clone so what he's still the same man I knew three years ago."

"I know you don't care, but he does," Anakin said, "and…you feel that?"

Ahsoka reached out in the force and felt something cold and dark, "yeah someone's here who shouldn't be."

"Go inform the council I'll find the intruder," Anakin said and they both left the hanger.

* * *

Dooku sat meditating in his cell when he sensed two new presences behind him just before he heard the snap hiss of lightsabers, and then dying screams. He opened his eyes and turned to face the two figures. One was a large Zabrak with a double-edged lightsaber, and the other was human male in all black armored robes*. He held two red lightsabers.

"At last," Dooku said. The human waved his hand and Dooku's cuffs fell away, and he then tossed him a new curved lightsaber hilt.

"It is time to leave master," the human said.

"Sidious's plans have unraveled I presume," Dooku said as he looked at the human. He had brown hair cut military style, and where his eyes were brown they were Sith yellow. His former apprentice only thought he'd killed all of his clones, but he left the one perfect subject.

"Lord Sidious intends to let the Republic have their victory, and proceed with our back up plan," the human said.

"Very well let us leave this wretched temple," Dooku said and he followed the two Sith apprentices.

*The human is wearing the dark apprentice costume you get after completing the dark side ending for TFU 2.

* * *

Having warned the council of the intruders Ahsoka decided to make herself useful and look for them as well. She headed down the halls and when she rounded a corner she came face to face with three men. One was a Zabrak warrior, the other was Count Dooku, and the final was a dark robed man who had…Galen's face.

_No it can't be_, she thought, _he's on Kashyyk with Yoda._

"Ah we meet again Tano," Dooku said and he looked at the human, "you can kill her." The man smiled and ignited his two red blades as he stepped forward. Ahsoka was to dumbfounded to even reach for her own weapons.

"Surprised?" the man asked in an almost seductive sultry voice. That snapped Ahsoka back to reality that wasn't Galen he didn't sound like that.

"You may have his face but you aren't Galen," Ahsoka said igniting her lightsabers.

"I know I'm everything he failed to be," the clone said.

"No clone or not he's ten times the man you are," Ahsoka said.

The clone laughed and said, "you still think your lover is a clone?"

"What are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked.

"Look around at your Clone Army," the clone of Starkiller said, "haven't you noticed that despite them all being cloned from the same man, none of them turned out to be exactly like him. Yet your lover somehow is the same as the original Galen Marek." Ahsoka thought about what he was saying.

"You Jedi are more narrow minded then I thought," he continued, "it's impossible to clone someone, and the clone to be the exact same without the use of other means. Your lover never did die Dooku brought him back again to give him one last chance, and he failed."

Galen never died, she wanted to believe it, but then again this man was a Sith he could be lying. But his words rang true in a way none f the Fett clones were like Jango himself, they all developed their own personalities, just like the dark clone of Galen. She would never admit it, but both without the force and through the force he was telling the truth.

"Now that you know your lover never died, I'll take great pleasure in ending yours," the clone said and charged.

* * *

Now I know the reveal that Galen is not a clone is a bit weak, and I apologize, but I was really at loss for an explanation on it. So you got this, please don't debate me on this just go with it, and be happy the Galen is not a clone. Anyways thanks to all who have reviewed this tale. One more chapter (hopefully) and I can finally call this story complete. See you in the next chapter.

newfoundspartan


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 25

Last chapter…hopefully.

* * *

Grievous's roller bike went screaming off the edge of the landing platform, as it's two occupants jumped free. Obi-Wan jumped back up and grabbed the fallen electro staff, while Grievous grabbed the blaster. Obi-Wan used the staff to knock the blaster aside, causing Grievous's shot to go wide. He then hit him in the chest, and then the legs knocking the cyborg down. Obi-Wan tried to finish the fight by ramming the staff through the general's chest, but Grievous kicked him away. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and tried to block on of Grievous's strikes, but end up being thrown to the ground again. Grievous then picked him up and tossed him into his ship. Obi-Wan got up slowly and barely dodged another punch from Grievous, before grabbing his chest plate, and opening it. Grievous hit the Jedi across the face, and sent him off the platform.

Obi-Wan barely managed to hold onto the ledge as grievous advanced on him with the fallen electro-staff in his hands. Obi-Wan spotted the blaster, and pulled it to his hand, and fired. The shot hit Grievous in the chest, and Obi-Wan hit him three more times as the cyborg fell lifelessly to the ground. Obi-Wan pulled himself back up to the platform and walked up to the dead cyborg.

"So uncivilized," he said as he tossed the blaster aside.

* * *

Ahsoka hit the floor hard as the clone sent her flying with a force push. She realized this wasn't working; he was every bit as powerful as Galen maybe even more so. She needed help, and she needed it now or she wouldn't be living much longer. She rolled just as the clone tried to impale her on his two red blades. Ahsoka then rose to her feet only to barely block another strike from the clone.

"Once I'm finished with you your lover is next," the clone said.

"You won't kill him," Ahsoka said, "he's stronger than you realize, and so am I." Ahsoka shoved him back before kicking him in the stomach, and winding him. Using the distraction she gripped him with the force and threw him back into the next room. She ran in after him just as four more Jedi surrounded him. She and the others pointed their sabers at him.

"It's over Sith," Ahsoka said. But suddenly the clone gave a cry of rage, and sent a massive wave of lightning at them. Ahsoka could feel her skin cooking, and the pain was almost as bad as when she was thrown off that tower on Serrenno. She then felt herself get thrown into the wall, she heard and felt something crack, and her world went black.

* * *

The shuttle carrying Dooku, Savage, and some other hooded figure that joined them just as the shuttle was leaving, took off just as Anakin arrived in the hanger. Mace and some other masters entered to witness the same thing.

"We should've handed Dooku over to the Senate when they started pressuring us," Anakin said when he Windu.

"What we could've done no longer matters," Windu replied.

"We will send a message to all Jedi in the Outer Rim," Windu said, "with no one left to command his armies Dooku will be trying to survive above all else." It was then Anakin sensed Ahsoka's pain through their bond.

"Ahsoka," he said as he ran out of the hanger.

Anakin found her already in the medical wing, "what happened?" he asked.

Chief Healer Master Che stopped him before he could get a look at his apprentice, "you'll have to wait outside."

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong," Anakin said.

"She suffered a spinal injury," Che said as she pushed Anakin out of the medical wing. Anakin leaned against the wall and began to wonder if Starkiller had felt anything. He probably did, but he was in no position to see of Ahsoka was all right. Anakin was worried about what this injury might do to Ahsoka, even today spinal injuries were among the worst injuries to receive, and fully recovering from one solely depended on how bad the injury was. It was entirely possible that Ahsoka would not be able to fully recover, and there for would not be able to become a Jedi. Anakin shook his head in an effort to expel those thoughts. Ahsoka was stronger than she looked, and he started trying to convince himself that she would pull through this.

* * *

Sidious smiled as his plan had worked perfectly, Dooku was now free and Grievous was dead. He knew the Jedi would be here soon to ensure he gave up his emergency powers, and he would. His plan to corrupt the chosen one had failed, but he still had a back up plan. The Sith would return to exact their long awaited revenge, but first they needed to prepare, and that would take time. Luckily Sidious was a patient man and right now careful planning and timing was needed. Sidious removed his sinister grin and resumed the regal persona of Palpatine when he heard his door hiss open.

"Chancellor we've just received word that General Grievous has fallen on Utapau, and the invasion of Kashyyk has been repulsed," one of his assistants said.

"Thank you for the news my dear," Palpatine said kindly, "please send word to the senators that an emergency meeting has been called."

"Yes Chancellor," the assistant said before leaving.

_Senate Hall_

"With the death of General Grievous the Separatist Leaders have surrendered," Palpatine said, "now that our enemy has surrendered I now relinquish my emergency powers, and return it to the galactic senate, and I believe it is time for me to step down as Chancellor of the Republic." The crowd cheered at Palpatine's words while Mace Windu and Plo Koon looked on.

"So, the war is over now," Plo Koon, said.

"Chancellor Palpatine was not who we originally suspected," Mace replied.

"But the Sith are still out there," Plo Koon said, "even with the defeat of the Separatists the power of the dark side has not waned."

"All we can do now is remain vigilant," Mace said, "the Sith will not reveal themselves until they are ready to face us."

"Indeed," Plo replied.

* * *

Ahsoka hated being in the medical wing her spinal injury was on the mend, but Che had insisted she remain still until it was fully recovered. That didn't make it any easier seeing as just laying around made her feel useless, and she wanted to be at the hanger when Galen came back. More importantly she wanted to tell him that he wasn't a clone, and that he never died. She looked up when she heard the door hiss open, and saw Galen standing in the doorway with a look of worry and displeasure.

"Don't try to explain Skywalker told me everything," he said before she could open her mouth.

"So you know about the clone," Ahsoka said.

He nodded, "I thought I was the last."

"You aren't the last Galen," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah I kind of figured that when I heard he gave this spinal injury," Galen replied narrowing his eyes at her.

"That's not what I meant," Ahsoka said matching his glare, "I mean you were never a clone to begin with, Anakin was right you are the original Galen."

"And you know this…how?" Galen asked.

Ahsoka was hoping she wouldn't have to explain this, "this will sound crazy but your clone told me."

"And you believed a clone that follows the Sith," Galen clarified, "did the knowledge of the Sith being masters of deception change while I was gone."

Ahsoka started to get frustrated with her lover's skepticism, "you know if you would just listen to me for second I might have a chance to actually explain."

"Fine, what did he say," Galen said.

"Look at all the Fett clones," Ahsoka said, "they were cloned from the same man, and none of them act exactly like him even if they look exactly like him. It's impossible to make an exact copy of a person since the clone will always develop its own personality. The clone of you chose to be a follower of the Sith, he developed his own personality. You on the other hand never changed from the man I fell in love with, believe me when I say you are the real Galen Marek."

"How do you know he wasn't just lying?" Galen asked.

"He made no effort to hide anything, and all I could sense was the truth," Ahsoka said, "I know it sounds crazy, but if had felt the slightest bit of deceit I wouldn't bought it in the first place."

"And if was lying," Galen said, "what if it turned I was just clone?"

"How many times do I have to tell you if you were you're still the same man I fell in love with, and that is all that matters to me," Ahsoka said as she opened her mind for Galen to search.

Galen reached out to touch their bond, and felt nothing but sincerity in Ahsoka's words, "maybe you're right," he sat down at the edge of her bed.

Ahsoka took his hand and squeezed it, "just give it time."

"Yeah…maybe that'll be enough," Galen said.

"Will you stop going by Starkiller now?" Ahsoka asked, "and start going by the name your parents gave you."

"Yeah, I'm tired of going by the name Dooku gave me," Galen said.

"Good now kiss me," Ahsoka said as she grabbed his head and crushed his lips against hers. Galen's eyes were wide with surprise but he eventually settled into the kiss and placed a hand on Ahsoka's left cheek. Eventually the two broke apart so they could breathe, and just stared at one another for a long while.

"I've been waiting all week to do that," Ahsoka said breathlessly Galen just smiled before locking the door with the force, and pulling Ahsoka in for another kiss.

* * *

It had been a week since Palpatine's resignation from the Senate, and since he had left Coruscant. The man seemed to just vanish saying he was, 'retiring to a quiet life,' Ahsoka couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious about his abrupt absence. Either way he was gone now and the Senate was now in the process of choosing a new Chancellor. Padme had been put up as a potential candidate, but she declined. Ahsoka wondered if the woman was considering retiring from the political scene herself. It would make sense with her and Anakin's twins about to be born she would want to raise them away from the politics of the galaxy. Though that still left Anakin, herself, and Galen in a difficult spot. The Council was still firm on the no marriage policy, despite increased opposition to it. Ahsoka had heard that Jedi Etain had left the Order to live on Mandalore with her own son, and the rest of Skirata's clan.

Ahsoka knew neither Anakin nor Galen wanted to live a quiet life. That wasn't them and she knew it wasn't her. If anything Anakin wanted to remain a Jedi and be a father, but he knew it wouldn't work. Ahsoka and Galen had talked about a family, briefly, but they had talked. Until the Order lifted the no marriage policy it would be impossible for Anakin to be a parent, and Ahsoka to possibly have a family of her own with Galen. Then the answer came to her, and it caused her to mentally kick herself for not thinking of it sooner. With a possible solution in mind she went to find her master to tell him, if she could get him onboard then their problems just might get solved.

She found him in the training dojo facing some practice droids he took out the last one quickly when he saw her, "Ahsoka how's your back?"

"It's sore in the mornings, but Che says that'll pass soon," she responded.

"So, what did come in here for sparring?" Anakin asked.

"No, I came to talk bout the Council's refusal to change the no marriage policy," Ahsoka said. Anakin's face darkened when she said that, "you know as well I do there's no way they're going to change it before Padme gives birth."

"Don't remind me," Anakin said.

"Master…Anakin we can't keep our relationships a secret forever. They'll find out eventually. The war was a distraction and had all their focus, but now the council will be watching more closely," Ahsoka explained.

"I'm guessing you have a way to fix this," Anakin said.

"Yes, but not here tell Padme to expect me and Galen at her apartment tonight," Ahsoka said, "I need all of us their so we can decide on it together."

"Okay snips I'll let Padme know."

Galen wasn't to thrilled about being here. It wasn't that he hated Senator Amidala she was a good woman. He just was awkward around people he barely knew he wasn't good at small talk. In fact he wasn't good at talking at all, people skills wasn't necessarily part of Dooku's training.

"You mind telling me why you've dragged me over here?" he asked Ahsoka as the entered Padme's apartment.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ahsoka, replied as they walked into the main room to see Anakin and Padme waiting for them.

"Well Ahsoka, we're here what is it you wanted to tell us?" Padme asked.

"Master you remember Master Altis?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"Well what if we joined his order," Ahsoka said bluntly.

"Not all of us are Jedi Ahsoka," Anakin said gesturing to his wife.

"The Altisian Jedi except both non force-sensitive's and force-sensitive's," Ahsoka explained, "besides master I know you don't want to stop being a Jedi, and neither do I, and I definitely know that a quiet life is not for you," Ahsoka finished looking at Galen.

"What makes you think he'll except us," Anakin said.

"I'm sure Altis will take anyone willing to help in his relief missions," Ahsoka replied.

"What exactly makes this Jedi Order different from the main one?" Padme asked.

"They allow Jedi to marry, and take on multiple students," Anakin answered, "as for what they do they travel throughout the outer rim helping downtrodden worlds, and recently worlds that have been devastated by the war."

"This is better than just sitting around waiting to be discovered by the Order," Ahsoka said.

The group was silent and Ahsoka held her breath waiting for their answer Anakin was the first to speak, "Ahsoka's right I don't want to spend the rest of my life doing nothing for the galaxy, and I've met Altis he's a good man if a bit eccentric at times."

"I'm with Ahsoka wherever she goes," Galen said.

Padme was the last to speak, "I was already considering retirement, but I was afraid of what I could do next while raising my children. Maybe helping these Jedi in their relief missions is just what I need."

"Great then all we have to do is contact Altis and see if he's willing to except us," Ahsoka said happily.

* * *

Contacting Altis was a bit of a chore, but Ahsoka finally got a signal through and got Callista, _"This is Jedi Knight Callista of the Altisian Jedi Order who is this?"_

"Callista, it's me Ahsoka," Ahsoka said to the comm., "you remember me."

"_It's been awhile Ahsoka," _Callista said, _"Why are you contacting us."_

"Remember when I wanted to join your Order after our mission together, but couldn't because of my master," Ahsoka said.

"_Yes," _Callista said.

"Well I've decided to go through with my decision," Ahsoka said, "but I'm not alone, my master, his wife, and my own lover want to join."

"_Well we're always excepting of new members," _Callista said, _"but why the sudden change of heart."_

"The Order is still maintaining the no marriage policy," Ahsoka replied, "and we're tired of hiding."

"_Let me discuss this with Master Altis, I'm sure he'd be happy to have you and your friends," _Callista replied, _"I'll contact you when I speak to him."_

"Thank you," Ahsoka said.

* * *

Two days later Altis contacted Ahsoka himself and informed her to have her friends meet him above Coruscant outside the Republic blockade. The last order of business was for Galen, Ahsoka, and Anakin to announce their resignations from the Order.

"You all ready for this?" Anakin asked.

"No, but let's get this over with," Ahsoka said, and they walked into the council chamber.

"Skywalker, why have you called this meeting?" Mace asked.

"Masters myself, Ahsoka, and Galen have decided to resign from the Jedi Order, and join the Altisian Jedi," Anakin said bluntly.

If the council members were surprised they didn't show it they simply sat in silent contemplation, "your reasons for leaving?" Yoda finally asked.

"There are many," Anakin said, "and we'd like to keep them to ourselves."

"Are you certain this is the path you wish to choose?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"We are it's something we've been considering for a while now," Ahsoka said.

"If this is your decision then so be it," Mace said, "may the force be with you all." The three bowed slightly before leaving.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called.

"Yes master," Anakin said.

"I'd like to know why you're leaving," Obi-Wan said, "you're my friend and I don't want you making the wrong decision."

"I know what I'm doing Obi-Wan," Anakin said, "as for my reasons I have…disagreements with the Jedi Code. Maybe as time goes by things will change, but until then I won't live with an Order that refuses to change with the galaxy."

"At least try to stay out of trouble," Obi-Wan said knowing his friend was not changing his mind.

"No guarantees old friend," Anakin said placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder before turning to leave, "keep an eye out we might run into each other during our travels."

"I will," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

"Welcome to our Jedi Enclave," Altis said. After leaving the council Anakin, Ahsoka, Galen, and Padme followed them to Bespin where the Altisian Jedi's headquarters was. Ahsoka looked around it wasn't as grand as the Jedi Temple, but it was enough for her. Plus here she didn't have to hide her being in love with someone, and if it ever came to pass this would be the perfect place to raise a child. Yes things were finally going to work out for herself, and her friends.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Three years later_

Galen rolled out of bed when he heard crying in the next room, and silently thanked the force that the rooms at the enclave were sound proof. He looked at the chrono, which read four AM, before getting up and heading to the nursery. Pulling one of the bottles to him he went to the cradle, and picked his son up. The infant quieted slightly when Galen picked him up, and was completely silent when he put the bottle in his mouth. All of this was still new to Galen, when he was under Dooku's tutelage the thought of a family had never crossed his mind. In fact the only thing that mattered was pleasing his master, and eradicating his enemies. In fact if someone had told him back then that six years from now he'd be up at four in the morning feeding his infant son, he probably would've laughed at their supposed insanity before striking them down. Still all of this was a learning experience, and he actually enjoyed it. At least it was no longer learn or die, after spending most of his life in that mindset this was a nice change of pace.

"I could've done that," Ahsoka said when she walked in.

"I was already up," Galen replied handing his son, Kento, over to his mother. When he was it was Ahsoka who decided to name him after Galen's father. The name was perfect since their son had inherited much of his father's looks, save his mother's eyes, and his skin was a bit darker than his father's. Galen stared at his wife and child and wondered how he'd gone from being Dooku's slave to what he was now. Whatever it was it didn't matter he was finally happy and felt like he belonged here. The Sith were still out there and he would be there to face them and his former master when they decided to show themselves, but until then he would enjoy what peace there was, and that he was now free.

* * *

So that's the end of, 'What it Means to be Free,' I know the fight between Ahsoka and Galen's dark clone wasn't my best, but rest assured that will not be the last time those two cross sabers. The sequel is on it's way, but I've got some other stories I want to write before I put it out. Plus I still have to hammer out the finer details, like getting the Sith storyline squared away. And also finding the proper ways to introduce characters I know everyone wants to see like Han, Chewie, Boba Fett, and others.

As far as other stories I have one that's close to being put out I just have to finish the first chapter, and get a title. The premise is an Anakin/Ahsoka friendship story, but this will be different instead of her being Anakin's padawan Ahsoka didn't make the cut as a Jedi. So now she's a healer in the Medical Corps, and Anakin befriends her becoming like an unofficial mentor to her. So keep an eye out for that story if you guys are interested. Anyway see you in the sequel.

newfoundspartan


End file.
